


Winter_Is_Cumming.mov

by The_Nerd_Alert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Christine Everhart is a bitch pass it on, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Kink, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, News Media, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post civil war where everyone gets along, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Relations, Restraints, Rimming, Romance, Scott is just happy to be an Avenger, Sex Tapes, Social Media, Stealth suit, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Bucky stand up for their relationship, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Tony is having none of their shit, Top Steve Rogers, White collar bigotry, a lot more feels than I anticipated, bucky and steve make a sex tape, by making a sex tape, celebrity sex tapes, its for a good cause, mild choking, mild spanking, negative reactions, people ship them, positive reactions, standing up to homophobia, steve and bucky basically invent Stucky, steve loves bucky, steve wears the stealth suit, video tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Alert/pseuds/The_Nerd_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know what one thing I would change about this whole situation? I’d change how society is reacting to my very real, very adult decision to love who the fuck I want to love. And I do, Buck. I love you. And I just want everyone to realize that.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Bucky stilled as he took in Steve’s words. After a moment, he looked up at him, his eyes wide in realization. “So… why don’t we show ‘em?” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>When Steve only offered him a confused look in return, Bucky’s lips broke into a dirty smile. “Since they’re already up in arms about us being into each other, why don’t we give them something to really shit their pants over?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve blinked. Almost instantly, he understood exactly what Bucky was saying “Buck, are you suggesting we make a porno?”</i></p><p> </p><p>Or the AU where Civil War ended on good terms, the world just can't handle the possibility of a Gay Captain America, and Steve and Bucky decide to film a sex tape to officially come out of the closet. With PR reps quitting left and right and the Internet losing its collective mind, Tony is going to need a lot more booze to deal with this shit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions are born

**Author's Note:**

> SALUTATIONS MY READERS OF THE WORLD WIDE WEB! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE ABYSS AND BRING YOU MY SUBMISSION TO THE STUCKY BIG BANG. 
> 
> So a couple notes here:  
> 1\. This is doubling as an incredibly, incredibly late/early Christmas gift to my friend Leelee (stevetopsbuckysbottom on Tumblr), so HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STORY!  
> 2\. This story morphed and changed itself over the past several months in ways I had no idea were possible. This originally was just supposed to be all kinks and porn, but of course those pesky feelings got in the way too. Damn them.  
> 3\. This story is Post Civil war, where everyone decided fighting was stupid, the Accords fell apart, and everyone became happy, hunky dory again. Tony forgave Bucky for Brainwash killing his parents, Scott is thrilled to be an Avenger, and Bucky is just glad he gets to be with his Stevie again.  
> 3\. This was probably, by far the hardest story I've ever written, and I've narrowed it down to two reasons: Personal and work obligations got in the way and severely shortened my timeframe to write and i struggle under constraints like that. This story kicked my ass six ways to Sunday, and I nearly gave up on it several times. If it hadn't been for one my my artists betaing the story for me and keeping me on my toes, this story never would have been completed. I now consider myself graduated from Author Bootcamp and can tackle any story that comes my way now. HOOAH!  
> 4\. This story ended up being shorter than the estimated word count I gave the Stuckylibrary moderators, because anything longer would have been terrribly written, so i hope that's okay!
> 
> OKAY! So as you read in the summary: Social media and news basically come baring down judgmentally on Steve and Bucky for being gay, everyone still doesn't trust Bucky just yet, and Steve and Bucky decide to take matters into their own hands to say "hey guys not fucking cool, we're gonna show you how much in love we are. Watch us have sex!"
> 
> It's probably the best idea those two ever have had. 
> 
> SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ONTO THE STORY! There will be supplemental images posted to the story throughout so hopefully they don't stretch your screens out too much! ENJOY THE PORN GUYS!!!!

It was too early, dammit. Too early to be waking up on a rare day off. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the rustle of leaves outside the compound heralded a warm and inviting day to the inhabitants still sleeping peacefully inside.

Bucky yawned, pushing his face further into the pillow beneath his head. He wrapped his arm around the pillow, wishing that he could feel the cold press of untouched cloth against his left arm. It was disappointing, really. Even still, 70 some years later, he could remember what it felt like to have true sensation in both his limbs. He could remember the feeling of cotton blankets, scratchy and hot against his palm, or the sensation of icy door handles in winter. He could even remember what it felt like to run both his hands through strands of golden hair, thick and silken in between his fingers. Now, all he got was vague pressure triggering in the metal limb, sending signals to his brain to tighten his grip, loosen his fingers, and shift his arm just right. All mechanical, none of the passion of living.

At his right, the bed shifted a little, distributing weight to make the entire mattress quiver with the motion. A brush of warm skin touched his right arm, and a hand snaked up his bare back, touching the ridges of his spine one by one before a palm rested on his neck. Bucky smirked, keeping his face pressed to the pillow a while longer to feign sleep. He could hear an amused huff come from the other side of the bed, and that warm palm traced down his neck, down his spine and began to tickle a tantalizing trail to his ass. In its descent, the hand pushed the blankets down his back to pool just on the tops of his thighs, baring his ass.

But just before that palm could touch his ass and rouse him, Bucky’s right hand shot down and wrapped around the girth of a strong wrist, holding the hand still with a firm squeeze. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Aww, and I was just getting to the good part,” Steve’s voice lofted into the room.

Bucky grinned, lifting his head from the pillow to give Steve a withering look. “You’re just all kinds of trouble today aren’t you?” Bucky looked over at the clock on their bedside table and gave it a most offended look. “Captain, it isn’t even 7 o’clock in the morning.”

“I'm sorry. It’s just that I can't wait until your lazy ass gets around to waking up to start appreciating this fine piece of art," Steve said, running his hands over Bucky like a sculptor would admire a perfectly carved piece of marble. He shifted, sitting up from the bed to give Bucky a daring look. He was equally as naked as the brunet, the blankets sitting conveniently just above his cock. Pity really. Bucky could already see the tent in the cloth from where he lay.

“Well, do a guy a favor and properly wake him up before you decide to start anything funny.” Bucky retorted. He turned over to his side, grinning up at Steve as he propped his head up in the cradle of his metal hand. He could see the faint markings he’d left behind on Steve’s neck from the night before, already fading away to nothing on his pale skin. “Gotta have two to tango, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is.” Steve grinned, and leaned towards the brunet. He pressed him into a kiss, pushing Bucky back onto the mattress so he could loom over him. “Are you awake enough now? Or should I let you sleep more? ‘Cause I’m wide awake and feeling a little lonely.” To emphasize his statement, Steve threw his leg over Bucky’s hips to grind down against him in a gentle roll.

Bucky hissed against the pressure, his own hips rocking up suddenly at the friction. He choked off a moan in the back of his throat, taken totally off guard by Steve’s sudden action. His head lolled back against the pillow he’d been shoved back against, and he fought to open his eyes again. “Christ you ain’t fair,” he whined, pitifully. Still, he couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his leg around the back of Steve’s thighs and ground up against him. “You gonna be gentle with me? You didn’t exactly go easy on me last night.”

“Still sore?” Steve asked. He pulled back from where he was peppering light kisses into the sides of Bucky’s throat to give him a vaguely concerned look.

“Nah,” Bucky said. He looked up at him, waggling an eyebrow in invitation, before tightening the circle of his leg around his hips. He rocked up suddenly, brushing the line of his growing interest against the inside of Steve’s thigh in emphasis. “Not too sore for you, Captain. I mean, I’m even willing to wake up early for you, and all that shit. Must mean something if ya ask me.”

“You’re an ass,” Steve laughed. His laugh was tinged with a breathy moan as he rutted up against Bucky’s hip in return. Already, he was solid and warm against his leg, the line of his cock brushing in a silken stroke against Bucky’s leg. Without waiting, he leaned down and traced the tip of his tongue over the seam of Bucky’s metal arm, mapping out the rough ridges before he pressed a kiss to the star on his shoulder. “Are you awake enough _now_? I mean, if you really just want to sleep, I can go take a shower… a really long, drawn-out shower with nothing to entertain myself with but my hands and your favorite body wash.”

Bucky grumbled. He rolled his eyes at the laugh Steve gave him, and his head fell back into the pillow with a groan. “Wow you’re an ass, threatening me with that. Why do I sleep with you, again?”

“Because you love me?” Steve asked innocently. “And you can’t possibly live without me in your life.”

Bucky opened his eyes to give Steve a smirk. “Maybe you’re right. But one thing I do know for sure? You’re talking too much.”

Flashing him a salacious grin, Bucky leaned up and cupped the back of Steve’s head in his palm. He pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Instantly, Steve reacted to the kiss. He reached down, cupping Bucky’s hip in his hand and lifting his lower half to rest his thighs on his own. With a teasing thrust, he ground his cock into his ass, slotting his length between Bucky’s cheeks to rut up against his still over-sensitive hole with short little gestures. “Oh good, you’re gonna wake up for me after all. Guess I can entertain you with a little good morning fuck after all. And as for your earlier question? Like hell am I gonna go easy on you, Sergeant.”

“That’s my boy,” Bucky replied. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Bucky huffed a moan and undulated his hips in an insistent gesture. “For fuck’s sake, Rogers,” he groaned between kisses. “Get the friggin’ lube already.”

Steve made a noise of agreement, pulling away from Bucky long enough to fish into the side drawer for the bottle of slick. He pulled it out and tossed it to the bedding before descending on Bucky in a hail of kisses. Almost instantly, he bared his teeth, marking the tanned skin of Bucky’s throat, before teasing the sting of his teeth away with a wet, tender lap of his tongue. As he sucked and nipped the skin in a territorial ritual, his fingers dragged down the brunet’s side, scraping red marks into his flesh that bloomed out in rouge tendrils across the olive canvas before him.

Bucky whined louder still. He happily tightened the grip of his thighs, bringing Steve closer to himself as the blond worked them both into a frenzy. Bucky let his head fall back into the pillow the minute he felt Steve begin to nose his way to his throat to suck marks into his neck, and his mind wandered through the haze of his pleasure. Every tender bite, every tickle of Steve’s fingernails raking over his skin reminded him exactly how soon those marks would fade away from his skin. As he reveled in Steve’s attention, his mind wandered from the moment as it often did, and a flash of his capture during the war came to mind.

Quite suddenly, Bucky shivered with the brief memory, and he rolled his shoulder up to guard his throat from the onslaught. What had been the pleasant feeling of teeth marking his skin, suddenly turned into the pin-prick of needles in his flesh, and his subconscious reared to the defense, trying to shut it out.

It only took him a brief reprieve, and the tender touch of Steve’s fingers on his brow to bring him back to the moment. He looked up to see Steve watching him, his eyes hardened into a protective, worried glance. Bucky wanted to be embarrassed for shying away from Steve’s touches, he really did. But he’d made so much progress, he told himself. He didn’t lash out at others, or fight back anymore. If the extent of most of his flashbacks resulted in his cringing at his boyfriend’s ministrations, and not actively fighting back anymore, then he must have been doing something right.

Still, it didn’t stop him from offering Steve a false bravado and a careless smile to try and dispel his worries. “Sorry. Just was thinkin’... I’m still really fuckin’ pissed that that fuckhead took away my ability to bruise. That’s all.”

For a second, Steve’s careful gaze never broke. He surveyed Bucky’s face, reading him for a lie or a signal to stop what they were doing. Bucky knew it didn’t matter to Steve how long he had been in rehabilitation for. If Bucky ever gave him any indication to give him space, he would back off in an instant. It was one of the many reasons why Bucky would forever be grateful for his beautiful, stubborn lover.

Finally, Steve seemed to find the answer he was looking for and his anticipation relented. He hummed, shaking his head before pressing his lips to his throat in a more gentle brush of skin against skin. “Yeah, well, without that fuckhead, you wouldn’t be here with me right now, so I think I’m gonna pick my battles.”

“Still. S’no fun when you can’t show off to the world what kind of amazing partner you got. How else am I gonna make the world jealous that I’m boning you every chance I get?” Bucky said.

“I think we’ll figure something out.” With that, Steve descended on Bucky’s torso again, carefully biting and nipping a reddened trail across the expanse of his skin before returning to pull him into a kiss. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer as he ground the tip of his cock against his hole, just enough to press against the tightened ring, but not enough to actually breach him.

Bucky moaned into the room, his fingertips digging into Steve’s back as he held on for dear life. However, just before he could really allow himself to fall off the edge, the sound of Steve’s Stark phone began to ring in the background. It was a sharp, militant ringtone that blared loudly with the sound of a bugle call, and Bucky found himself growing irritated at the sound.

When Steve shifted to move, Bucky tightened his grip on his shoulders and shook his head. “No. Ignore it.” He insisted. He tugged Steve back down into the kiss, amused at how easily he could draw Steve’s attention back to himself. With his earlier freak-out out of the way (he had allotted himself one private panic attack per day) he had nothing but attention for the warm-blooded super-soldier trying to bury his dick in his ass again. With a hungry little mewl, Bucky let his hands roam down Steve’s back to massage at the globes of his ass until the blond was whimpering in delight at his actions. Attention fully on himself, Bucky had no intention of wasting another second of being impaled in the best way possible.

But just before they could really get back to where they left off, the phone began to ring again, louder still into the otherwise quiet room. Quite suddenly, Bucky remembered exactly how that fucking device worked. Tony Stark, the ever loving pain in the ass that he was, had purposefully programmed Steve’s phone to ring at an increasingly louder and more irritating level if Steve were to ever ignore a call. Everyone had come to recognize the scenario: Steve was always diligent about answering his phone, except when it came to Bucky. And even then, the only time Steve truly ignored the phone was when he was having sex.

And thanks to Tony’s innate sense of humor, he’d programmed the damn thing to screech as loud as possible just to alert the rest of the Avengers when the couple had decided to dance the naked tango instead of joining them for dinner. Many a team meeting, or get-together had been plagued with cheeky smiles and leering looks because everyone could fucking hear that goddamn phone ringing its motherboard to death, and knew the Star-Spangled Duo (Copyright Stark, thank you very much) couldn’t stop getting their rocks off to be responsible 90 something-year-olds.

“Bucky—“ Steve mumbled between kisses. He shifted again, pulling back long enough to shoot the phone a pissed-off look. “Buck... I gotta get that…”

“Ignore it!” Bucky growled. “I just got you back two days ago. Don’t take another mission, Stevie.”

Steve sighed. The phone began to ring a third time, the loudest yet, and he broke the kiss to pull away from Bucky. At least he looked regretful about it, Bucky thought to himself. “I’m sorry… duty calls I guess.”

“Duty fuckin’ cockblocks, that’s what it does,” Bucky huffed. He collapsed back into the bedding, draping himself dramatically over the edge of the mattress to watch Steve get up and walk, stark naked, across the room to snatch his phone up. “Nice ass, Cap,” Bucky commented, grinning at his partner as he lay, half-slouched over the bed’s edge to admire the angle.

Steve looked back at Bucky, flashing him a frustrated look before pulling the phone from the charger and pressing it to his ear. “Tony, if this is another one of your “Avengers mandated brunch dates”, I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Bucky listened, propping his chin up in his palm to watch his lover with a grin on his features. He loved it when Steve got testy with the others. The time he’d snapped at Scott and Clint for pranking him during a sparring session by flipping him so Clint could get the upper hand had been golden. Even now, Bucky couldn’t help but be amused at the memory of Steve hollering at Scott while the Antman had held him down long enough for Clint to tackle him to the mat. Or the time Sam and Rhodes had both tried their hand at chastising Steve for standing up to a biker gang on one of their undercover missions. The attempted scolding had resulted in a hilarious rant about how Steve wouldn’t stand by while those dickheads had tried to call him a fairy for drinking a Mai Tai out in public (Bucky had had three of those drinks himself, so he’d completely understood Steve’s outrage).

Tuning back into the present, Bucky caught one side of the conversation, watching as Steve’s irritation melted away into resignation. “Everything okay?” Bucky asked; he didn't quite care if he sounded impatient at that moment. Sex was supposed to be happening, dammit. Fuck this so called Avengers breakfast date!

Steve looked back at Bucky, holding up a finger to him before looking at the far wall. His annoyed frown turned quickly into a consternated grimace and he huffed. “Yeah… I got it. 0900 hours, yeah. We’ll be down there soon…” Steve paused, listening to the other end before he grimaced. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll suit up. I got it… okay. Be there soon.”

Finally, the brief conversation ended, and Steve hung up, dropping the phone back into his charging cradle before giving Bucky an apologetic look. “Gotta go, I guess.”

Bucky frowned. He sat up, propping his back against the headboard, staring furiously at the phone that had so thoroughly withheld some good morning sex. He’d gathered what the change in Steve’s demeanor was all about, but his curiosity couldn’t be quenched by that knowledge alone. “Lemme guess, they still got me on time-out, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. He leaned his hip against the dresser before crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Gotta take this one without you again.”

Bucky groaned. He flopped into the bedding, draping his metal arm over his eyes with a curse. He didn’t care how childish he looked right now. Maybe if he complained enough, Steve would say “fuck it” and stay in bed with him. “Again? They know you and I make the best team, why are they making me sit out another mission?”

Steve looked up at Bucky, giving him a flat look. “You’re joking right? That mission in Bosnia a month ago doesn’t ring a bell for you? The one where you, you know, almost let that platoon escape because you were busy rescuing me when I didn’t need it? I think the point of you being grounded has to do with the fact that you and I both make _too much_ of a good team.”

Steve turned, opening the top drawer to pull out a pair of underwear before shooting Bucky a look. “Oh, and you’re still technically on medical leave, anyway. Pretty sure they’re not quite comfortable sending you out on a mission so soon after getting impaled through the gut.”

Bucky shrugged. He looked down at his own stomach and the large circle scar left behind there; the mark was nearly gone now, but it still left a darkened ring of flesh in its wake as his body worked to rid him of the evidence. “Too much of a good team by me saving you from getting skewered like a damn pig? You really have no idea how bad that would look to the press if I let you walk out of there like a shish-kebab. I’m seriously starting to doubt your team’s priorities here.”

“You almost died, idiot,” Steve snarked at him. “I’m sure the team’s more worried about you being 100% again before sending you out.” He leaned back and pointed at him as he tugged his underwear up over his hips. “And yes, they _are_ worried about you. That’s why you’re in time-out. They’re trying to get you to stop being reckless. I can take care of myself.”

“So, that makes two of us then,” Bucky said. He held up two fingers and ticked them off with his other hand. “You oppose 112 nations to save my ass from prison and nearly get diced into cubes by Black Kitty. I get turned into a human shish-kebab saving your ass. I think we’re even now.”

Steve sighed. He turned back to Bucky, holding his jeans in his hand before tossing them to the floor. With that, he crawled up the bed and pushed Bucky back into a kiss. It was a gentler kiss this time, and Bucky melted into the touch happily. “I know you hate sitting out while I go out by myself. But I swear, the others are gonna watch out for me, okay?” Steve leaned back and gave Bucky a smile tinged with discomfort. Bucky really should go easy on Steve; as much as he hated letting him go on missions without him, Steve hated leaving Bucky behind and treating him like an invalid even more. “Okay? Just— just do this for me and take it easy until they clear you. Until the doctors say you’re healthy again, I don’t want to risk anything happening to you out there. I’ve already almost lost you too many times.”

“But I’m already better,” Bucky sighed. Nevertheless, he gave in and leaned back to cross his arms over his chest sullenly. “Fine. If I go get cleared by the medical team next week, and pinky swear to lower my attention on you by 5%—“

“Try, like 50%,” Steve countered with a grin.

“12%, and that’s my final offer,” Bucky shot back. “If I promise to pay more attention to the others and stop hovering over you, then will they let me come back?”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll happily welcome you back then,” Steve replied. He brushed his fingers down Bucky’s cheek in a soothing touch and offered him a sorry look. “I hate leaving you behind too, babe. But it’s for your safety. I swear.”

For a second, Bucky didn’t answer him. Just like that, Bucky knew he’d lost the argument; he was going to have to sit back and watch as Steve went off to be a hero again, risking his life for a world that didn’t give a shit about him and there was nothing he could do about it. But it was Steve’s choice, in the end, and Bucky wasn’t going to take that away from him. Too many people had already tried to do it to him, and Bucky wasn’t going to put Steve through that either.

Offering him a strained smile, he finally shook his head. “It’s fine. Go save the world without me,” Bucky sighed. He waved his hand at him, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched him clamber off the bed and grab his jeans. He offered a low whistle when Steve bent to pull his jeans on, and he winked at the blond when he turned to give him a look. “What? I’m on house arrest, I can’t enjoy the view while I’m at it?”

“Yeah, I guess I can give you that,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Try not to cause trouble until I get back.”

“How long?” Bucky asked.

“A week, probably. Tony’s got some serious leads in Germany for us to check out. Hopefully it doesn’t take much longer than that, but you know how it is.”

Bucky sighed. He leaned back into the headboard, feeling a pang of rejection. Another whole week without Steve, and here he sat, feeling useless. This whole arrangement really fucking sucked, even leaving Steve looking hurt by the outcome. That wouldn’t do at all; Bucky would be damned if Steve went anywhere with that frown on his face. “Okay. Guess I’ll just hang out here. I’ll try not to look up too much porn while you’re gone.” Bucky added, hoping to lighten the mood.

Steve grinned. He leaned into the doorframe of the bedroom before blowing Bucky a kiss. “I think FRIDAY will have a field day telling Tony what you decide to utilize his Wi-Fi access for.”

“I look forward to the fallout,” Bucky chimed in. He blew a kiss back at Steve, watching him disappear from the bedroom for the week before his false bravado finally died out, leaving him feeling gutted all over again. He hated this; hated feeling like a liability or a loose cannon. He hated that even now, his own teammates worried he was still a tool easily triggered by the wrong hands and bent against them. But even more, he hated that the Avengers still thought he was too fragile of mind and body to keep up with them; he was a super soldier too, dammit! If they had no qualms about sending Steve out onto the field with little recovery time, why wasn’t he given the same trust?

With a sullen sound, he slouched back into the bed to waste the day away. He briefly contemplated using the time to catch up on some extra sleep.

Then he decided against it. To hell with it, if he was going to be left alone once again, he was going to enjoy himself for fuck’s sake.

Bucky reached down and traced his metal fingers over the rise of his hipbones, encircling his fingers around his half-hard dick to stroke the sensitive skin carefully. He closed his eyes, imagining that those fingers belonged to his Stevie and not his own hand. He imagined that the whole, shitty morning hadn’t happened and he was still in Steve’s arms, waiting to be split open and worshipped in the ways only his blond beauty could manage. It wasn’t quite the same, but if it got him through the week, then he’d gladly play along with his mind’s desires.

Tony was definitely going to kill him for his search history when they got back.

* * *

 

Two solid weeks had passed and not a word had been spoken of the whereabouts of the Avengers. Normally, Bucky wouldn’t been too worried about this. The Avengers were an elite group of fighters that could handle way more than the average bears. Clint’s accuracy rivaled his own, which meant Steve wouldn’t have to worry about anyone getting the jump on him. Natasha and Sam’s intuition for Steve’s safety meant someone always had his back on land and in the sky. Fuck, Wanda was there for God’s sake. She could just weird-mind the baddies away from Steve if he needed it.

Steve was perfectly fine.

He tried not to let the wait get to him, he really did. But when week two came and went and there still hadn’t been word on when the team would return, Bucky found himself growing agitated at the literal radio silence. The protocol was that if the team would be delayed they’d at least make an effort to report back to base on their status. This time, there hadn’t been a peep from any one of the Avengers, Steve included.

It goes without saying Bucky had become increasingly monstrous in the absence of any sort of information. He’d become so worried and antsy, he’d torn apart the military grade Gym and given strokes to half the medical staff. Antsy enough that he’d accidentally tried too hard to help Pepper straighten out papers in the office and ended up playing 52 pickup with hundreds of government documents.

_Where the fuck was Steve?!_

By the beginning of the third week, Bucky was an absolute mess. His nerves were shot, he snarled at everyone that came within ten feet of him; hell, he’d even caught Pepper making frantic notes on FRIDAY’s servers for Tony and the others, complaining that they absolutely _had_ to put Bucky back on the next mission or she was going to personally evict the worry-wart from the compound herself.

Friday morning rolled around on the third week of Steve’s absence; after stalking the compound in agitated rage and beating the piss out of several punching bags the night before, Bucky found himself at the compound’s shooting range, emptying clip after clip into the targets as he vented his frustrations and quieted the ugly ghosts in his mind that told him Steve was gone for good. A million ugly scenarios ran through his head: What if Steve was hurt? What if they were kidnapped or made POW’s by Hydra? _What if Steve had fucking died?!_

Just when Bucky began to fear the worst had happened, he looked up when he heard the sounds of the compound buzzing to life around him. He could hear, in the distance, the sound of the tech crews bustling their way to the landing pad outside the facility, and the deafening thrum of an approaching quinjet screaming through the skies to land.

Bucky instantly threw the gun onto the table, bolting for the door to make his way outside and find out the fate of his boyfriend. If Steve was alive ( _‘Fucking God please be alive you stupid asshole!’_ ), Bucky wouldn’t hesitate to kiss him stupid for leaving him hanging like this.

And maybe punch his perfect teeth down his throat for not telling him he’d be gone this long.

Bursting through the doors of the hangar, Bucky made a beeline for the exterior landing pad. He shoved his way past a few tech crew members, shouting at them to move out of his way and open the door faster. He wouldn’t admit it, but at that moment he was rather glad his history as the Winter Soldier had left some sort of impression about him; he’d never seen the tech crew work so fast in his life.

Fucking good.

At long last, the quinjet’s door slowly opened, revealing the group inside. It only took Bucky a brief headcount for his anxiety to melt away at long last. Sure enough, everyone inside looked perfectly fine and healthy. Right at the front of the group, Steve stood in his glory, smiling brightly the moment he spotted Bucky at the front of the crowd.

“You son of a bitch,” Bucky breathed in relief. Without consideration for the others, Bucky pushed past the line of crew members and ran straight up the ramp into the quinjet. He leaped into Steve’s arms, his legs wrapping around his thighs as he clung to him like their lives depended on it. “You smug son of a _bitch_ I’m gonna kill you…”

“I missed you too, Buck,” Steve sighed in contentment. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer as he pressed kisses up and down the brunet’s neck. “Were you seriously sitting on the landing pad waiting for me to come back?”

“No, I was sleeping in our bed all alone, asshole. You couldn’t report back and tell anyone you guys were gonna be almost two weeks late?!” Bucky looked up at Steve, glaring at him long and hard before he melted into his chest. “That’s it, you can’t go on missions without me anymore. I’ll literally have a heart attack worrying about you. And you’re fucking explaining to me why you went dark and couldn’t tell us you were alive. Christ, I fucking _hate_ you, I was so worried for your stupid self!”

“I know, babe. I know. Jesus, I’m sorry I scared you so bad.” Steve mumbled in sorrow. He pulled Bucky’s head back, enough to press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll explain more later, but we were hit with more shit than we thought. Hydra had signal blockers and knocked out our communications. By the time we figured it out, Tony and Nat got separated from the group, and the rest of the group couldn’t focus on getting communications back up. We just met back up with the two of them on our way back.”

Bucky’s eyes remained locked on Steve’s face, memorizing the lines of his features reverently. He broke from his revere a second later, scoffing at the explanation and punching Steve in the shoulder. “That sounds suspiciously half-assed, and you’re not getting out of explaining yourself later. Mark my words, I’ll get that explanation out of you, even if i have to paddle it out of you.”

Steve flushed, looking upset. Bucky couldn’t help but feel satisfied at that; however, his satisfaction was short lived. Before he could comment on Steve’s sheepish look, Bucky caught the sound of disgust behind him. He looked up in time to see Scott and Rhodes giving him a horrified look. To their right, Clint and Natasha simply rolled their eyes at Bucky’s words, while Wanda fought back a laugh at Bucky’s overt declaration. Oh right, he’d just admitted to paddling Steve in front of their whole team. Oh well.

“Hey guys, glad to see you’re all well. You mind dispersing on your merry way so I can kick the Captain’s ass in private,” Bucky stated, giving them each a cool look.

“Three weeks, and this is what you two are like when you meet again,” Clint commented. He rested his hands on his hips, shaking his head at the two of them in feigned disgust. “Seriously, we need to get a cold hose for you two. First you jump him and practically dry hump him in front of us, now you’re just casually talking about paddling each other. There are children here, you know.” Glancing at Wanda, Clint covered her eyes with his palm and shot the couple a fake glare. “Look away, Wanda. Preserve your innocence!”

“Oh bite me, Barton. You’re just jealous because it’s not you that I’m clinging to,” Bucky commented. He turned back to Clint, flashing him a wicked smile before clambering down from Steve’s arms. He turned on Clint, flashing him a dashing grin as he advanced on the other blond and puckering up to plant a kiss on him. “I mean if you really want a welcome back kiss, I guess I could oblige.”

“Oh God you keep those lips away from me!” Clint barked. He leaped back, hiding behind Natasha as he shot Bucky an accusing look. As Bucky followed after him, Clint all but shrieked at his stalker, running from Nat to Scott, and finally to Steve, hiding behind his broad frame to shield himself from Bucky. “You stay over there. I don’t need your germs all over me! Steve, control your boyfriend!”

At long last, someone came to Clint’s rescue. As Clint darted and weaved around their team, evading Bucky’s teasing actions, the sound of repulsors echoed in the hangar, sharp and shrill against the still air. A moment later, Tony finally landed between Bucky and Clint, flipping his faceplate up to shoot the two of them an unamused look. “Fucking hell, we’re home less than five minutes and you two are already causing shit. I always said it was a bad idea to give toddlers spandex and pointy things.” Looking away, he gestured at the rest of the team and smirked. “Someone ring the bell, get them back in their corners before I lose my lunch here.”

With the moment ruined, Bucky relaxed, allowing Clint to escape his grasp. He looked up at Tony, meeting his gaze head on and challenging the billionaire’s tenuous authority before deciding it was too much effort. He couldn’t really give too many shits, as long as he had his Stevie back. If Tony had proven to be of use to bringing him back in one piece, Bucky could choke down his pride and keep the respect he had for him intact.

For a brief moment, Tony didn’t speak. Instead, he surveyed the team, giving them a mock look of scrutiny before he dusted off his hands; the clang of metal brushing and bumping together echoing off the hangar walls, making the team and tech crew flinch at the obtrusive noise. “Well now that that’s settled, let’s move ‘em out. We got an agenda to stick to. Get your welcome homes in order, kiss your wives and boyfriends and all that other touching crap. But no hanky-panky. We have to be ready to go face the public in twenty minutes.”

“A press conference?” Scott spoke up. His eyes lit up at the thought and he instantly pulled out his cellphone. “I gotta call Maggie and tell her to turn on the news. Cassie’ll love to see this!”

“There see?” Tony said, clapping his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Perfect example, Scott, thanks for sharing your enthusiasm with the class. Now let’s go. You know the drill. Say ‘yes ma’am, no ma’am, yes sir,’ and all that shit. And then when we’re done, you’re all dismissed to go do whatever it is you want. I have myself a dinner date for two, and I don’t want to have to babysit you all for the rest of the day.”

Turning on his heel, Tony marched away, helmet held under his arm as he cast the others a sly smirk. “Goes for you too, Cap. You can make out with Hot Stuff later. We gotta look presentable. So no hickeys, Barnes!”

Bucky felt Steve physically roll his eyes at Tony’s behavior and he looked up at him with a smirk. “Three weeks stuck in small places with Stark, huh?”

“I don’t even want to talk about it,” Steve grumbled. Finally, he turned to Bucky, immediately wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s wrist with a tight grip. “But what I do want to talk about is how you are.” Steve turned to Bucky, offering him a saddened look. “I mean, you know we can’t report back if the situation is compromised, but I swear we had this under control.”

Bucky listened, taking in Steve’s words carefully. He really did sound sorry for leaving him hanging like that, but it didn’t stop the swell of indignation in Bucky’s chest. He’d listen to Steve’s explanation later, but right now he was going to remain pissed about it and make him feel as guilty as possible. “Okay, Steve. We’ll talk about it later, and I mean _talk_ about it. I’m still mad that you couldn’t at least call from a burner phone or some shit. You know those things still work.” Turning away from Steve, Bucky tugged on his wrist, and the two followed after the team. “So… press conference huh? How long’s this gonna take?”

“It won’t be long. Debriefing can wait, but apparently, Ross is trying his damnedest to keep an eye on us lately, so we have to play nice,” Steve sighed. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him along. “C’mon. Let’s go get this over with.”

“You want me to come with you?” Bucky asked blithely. “Funny, I don’t get to go do the fun stuff, but I still have to be present for the show and tell…”

With that, the two fell silent, crossing the threshold into the compound and making their way towards the building’s personal conference room. To Bucky’s surprise, he actually spotted a few reporters and photographers already in the press room. With a frown on his features, Bucky stepped into the conference room, surveying the others inside. At the podium, he could see Clint, Sam and Scott waiting patiently for the proceedings to commence, while Tony made his rounds, welcoming the reporters with as much charisma as he could muster.

It all seemed rather straightforward. That is until Bucky’s eyes darted to the very back of the room. There, Bucky spotted a young woman, blond and beautiful, surveying her notes as she glanced up at the team every so often, before turning back to her assistant and whispering to him. Each time she did, her eyes darted across the room again, scanning the conference room. For a moment, Bucky kept his eyes trained on her, watching her every move like a hawk. With a careful gesture, he stepped away from Steve’s side, putting some distance between the two of them. It had been a decided upon arrangement between the couple that they would keep their relationship to themselves for the sheer fact that the world just wasn’t ready for a gay Captain America. If it afforded them both some peace of mind and enough time to fully establish their relationship in this new century, then they could both keep mum about their coupling for a little while longer.

Suddenly, Bucky spotted the woman staring at him. For a split second, time stopped as they locked gazes with each other. Bucky instantly recognized her from across the room, and he stifled a groan. Christine Everhart. Of _course_ it was her. Ever since he had joined the team, he’d become well aware of who she was, and exactly how ruthless she could be in her line of work. If Miss Everhart had decided to show up at this particular press conference, then there certainly had to be a reason for it.

And he’d made eye-contact with the she-devil. Crap.

“Hey,” Bucky mumbled. He tapped Steve’s shoulder before pointing carefully towards the energetic woman. “Everhart’s here. Did Tony do something to piss off the UN again? She only decides to show up when things get interesting out on the field.”

“Not that I’m aware of, but then again, Tony and Nat separated from us. Who the hell knows?” Steve whispered to him. With that, he gestured towards Pepper and gave Bucky a reassuring glance. “This won’t take long, then we can go and talk.”

“You’re damn right we’re talking. Now go, be diplomatic. I’m gonna go hang out with Pepper and the cool kids now,” Bucky said. He waved at Steve, watching him jog for the podium and join the remaining teammates there.

With nothing else to do, Bucky went to stand next to Pepper. As he leaned into the wall, he noted the little smile that touched her lips and he gave her a wink in return. He felt a little bad that he’d been a royal ass to her over the past three weeks; destroying an entire gym, and harassing her every ten minutes about whether or not she’d heard from the team had definitely been a thorn in her side, but she’d remained civil and patient with him throughout it all and kept him relatively level headed despite her own anxieties. No wonder she made such a good partner for Tony.

Even now, her reassuring smile kept Bucky’s temperament cool and collected in the face of this whole, unbearably shitty afternoon. Bucky wanted to remain pissed off at Steve and the others; he really did. But Pepper’s kind smile reminded him exactly how patient he should be. It was enough to remind him that sometimes missions go shitty, and having to go dark is a necessary evil that can’t be helped. Perhaps Steve really didn’t have a chance to call back home and let Bucky know he was okay. Maybe they really had exhausted all their options. It should have been enough that Steve had come home to him in one piece.

With that thought in mind, Bucky finally let go of his irritation and simply turned to focus on Steve’s press conference. He couldn’t shake how proud he was to watch the events unfold; diplomatic as always, Steve commanded the attention of the reporters, keeping a calm face as he answered their burning questions. Around him, the other Avengers remained civil, politely accepting or declining inquiries where relevant, and keeping their best behavior for the duration of the conference. Even Tony and Clint were behaving like champs and keeping their sarcastic commentary to a relative minimum.

All in all, it was a mostly painless event that wound down gracefully as the Avengers began to thank the reporters for their time. However, before they could step down from the podium and finish their interview, the sound of a voice clearing echoed over the room, making everyone turn to the source. Sure enough, as Bucky glanced back to see what the sudden interest was about, he spotted the form of Miss Everhart standing up, her expression brilliant as she raised her hand. _‘Oh Jesus,’_ he thought to himself in dismay. _‘Here we go…’_

“Captain Rogers! I do have one final question for you!” Miss Everhart said. Surreptitiously, she gestured for her photographer- a weasely little teenager with massive horn-rim glasses and a comically bright red camera strap around his neck- to step forward and snap a few photos of the Captain.

At the podium, Steve turned, his eyes widening in surprise as he watched her. “Uh, yes. What is your question?” he asked. He looked out over the crowd, towards Bucky at the back of the room, and offered him a well-concealed look of impatience.

Miss Everhart smirked, her eyes twinkling with venomous glee. She nodded to Steve, pulling her recorder back to herself. “In regards to the Avengers, you all have self-proclaimed your entire organization as an elite team that always has each other’s backs. However, one of your teammates, James Barnes, was not a part of this particular mission to Grozny. Can you explain why it was you and your team decided to leave him behind on such an important fight?”

Steve stared at her. Even from across the room, Bucky could see his gloved fingers tightening on the edge of the podium hard enough to puncture through the wood, and the telltale flicker of his jaw as he ground his teeth together. “Sergeant Barnes was not a part of this particular mission due to medical issues,” he gritted out with false cheer. “A previous mission left him incapacitated and recovering under medical supervision. He’s doing well, and should be back to work sometime soon, although I’m not particularly sure why the question is directed at myself.”

Miss Everhart’s lips flickered in a brief smile. For a split second, Bucky’s attention caught her casting him a brief look, as if she were assessing the moment carefully before she spoke again. “I see. And can you elaborate on your status with the _former_ Sergeant? I noticed today, that you and Barnes were very close to each other, even embracing one another before the press conference started. Now I do want to be clear here, but as history has stated, James hasn’t exactly been in great standing with the United States, nor with the UN for quite some time. His rehabilitation hasn’t wiped away the record of lives he’s taken in his lifetime, unlike the many lives you personally have saved, Captain. Does it bother you to know that you’ve seemingly maintained a friendship with a mass murderer and wanted terrorist?”

Bucky bristled at her statement. Almost instantly, he rocked himself onto the balls of his feet, glaring at the back of her head in fury. Holy fucking shit, she was on the fucking warpath that day! Bucky had known Christine was vicious when it came to getting the scoop, but he’d never heard her fire off such disrespectful questions before. In fact, the questioning was so blunt, even the remaining reporters in the room had cast a shocked glance at her.

However, before Bucky could defend himself from her distasteful questioning, his eyes landed on his boyfriend at the podium. He could see the tremor in Steve’s shoulders, the way he held himself back behind the podium. The flash in his blue eyes told Bucky everything he needed to know: Steve was royally pissed and ready to defend Bucky’s honor to the death.

Taking a moment to visibly calm his fury down, Steve glanced at Bucky from across the room before facing her again. “My friendship with _current_ Sergeant Barnes has not changed since the war, and nor will our friendship ever change in the future. Sergeant Barnes’ history with Hydra has no bearing on his beliefs, his convictions or his want to make amends for the crimes that had been forced on him by the real enemy. In fact, his stint with Hydra hasn’t negated even his title as Sergeant, as you should be well aware. Sergeant Barnes is not a terrorist and has never been a terrorist, so therefore that should have no effect on whether or not we’ve welcomed him into the team, _or_ my partnership with him. We’ve been friends since we were kids, and no amount of war, fighting, or highly inappropriate statements from journalists is going to change that.”

Despite his impassioned response, that didn’t seem to deter the reporter, who only stood higher on her toes to smile at Steve. “You seem incredibly defensive of your friendship, Captain. I wanted to inquire further about that; I’ve heard through the grapevine that there is a possibility that your so-called friendship with Sergeant Barnes has been growing behind closed doors for quite some time now. There has even been speculation that you two have been sharing a sordid love affair on the side of your heroics. Can you comment on or disprove any of these allegations? I’m sure there’s plenty of people out there that would love to know the truth.”

The sound of the podium creaking beneath Steve’s fingers echoed across the room, whining against the pressure until the faintest ‘crack’ could be heard in the pregnant silence.  Bucky’s eyes immediately darted to Steve’s face, where he could see every visible ounce of his composure whittling away into growing fury. “ _Again_ , our relationship has nothing to do with the media or public life. Whatever Bucky and I share, stays between us, and has no impact on the work of the Avengers.” Steve straightened up, squaring his shoulders off to level her with his most righteous glare. “Furthermore, I repeat my earlier statement. Your questions are completely irrelevant to the mission, and I can’t possibly fathom why you’re questioning me on my relationship with Bucky. So unless you’re writing a sleazy tabloid on the side of your alleged news article, I believe we’re done here, Miss Everhart.”

Instantly, the conference room erupted into chaos, reporters buzzing with excitement at this revelation and crowding up to the podium amidst camera flashes. Several microphones were held aloft towards the furious Captain, the cacophony of questions drowning out the previous calm. Luckily, just as Bucky thought he’d have to fight his way to the podium to drag Steve out of there, Tony stepped up to the stand, clapping his gauntlet clad hand over the microphone to get their attention. The sound of squealing feedback echoed over the room, silencing the reporters, as Tony spoke up.

“Okay, I think that’s enough of that. Let’s not harass the dear Captain about his love-life, it doesn’t make for good press.” Looking to the back of the crowd, Tony flashed Miss Everhart a charming smile and a wink. “Miss Everhart, I’m not entirely surprised you’ve managed to stir the pot up; you always did seem to have a thing about writing smear articles on handsome superheroes and their boning habits. 2008, a charming brunet with the world on a silver platter, a side of nuclear missiles, and a pretty young thing bursting with journalistic opportunities. Ringing any bells?” Tony paused, watching as Miss Everhart’s face filled in with an embarrassed flush. “I thought so. Now, unless any of you have more questions about our _mission_ , I think we should bring this session to a close. Thank you so much for coming out, ladies and germs, make sure you clean up after yourselves, the cleaning crew doesn’t get paid overtime here.”

With that, Tony stepped back, throwing up a peace sign as the camera flashes returned with a vengeance. Bucky watched, totally flabbergasted by the whole ordeal, before his eyes darted back to where Steve had been standing just moments ago. To his surprise, he was met with open air, and a quick scan of his teammates as they filed out of the room told him Steve had long since gone out. Frowning heavily, Bucky turned to Pepper, giving her a concerned look. “Did you see where Steve went?” he asked over the din of the reporters.

Pepper frowned and shook her head. “No I didn’t see where he went. I’m sure he’s still around though. I’d help you find him, but I need to handle damage control.” Sighing heavily, Pepper began to rifle through her papers with growing annoyance. “You don’t hear this often from me, but I will say this once, and only once: Christine Everhart never fails to stir up the worst kinds of trouble. I may have misrepresented her a few years ago by calling her trash. She’s not trash; she’s a righteous bitch.”

Bucky blinked, taken aback by Pepper’s words. “Well fuck, Pepper, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. You really did spend too much time with me this month.”

“You really are the worst kind of influence on me,” Pepper replied easily. She patted Bucky on the shoulder before nudging him towards the exit. “Go find Steve. I’ll take care of this.”

Bucky nodded, shooting her a two-fingered salute before jogging for the door. He expected to find his team out in the foyer, and was met with surprise when he found only Wanda. Looking up and down the expanse of the hallway, Bucky approached them and cleared his throat to catch her attention. “You see Steve come out here?” he asked quickly. “I need to find him and make sure he isn’t blowing a blood vessel.”

“I only saw him for a moment, but he left,” Wanda replied. Pushing her dark hair from her features, she met Bucky’s gaze, her green eyes saddened. “He looked really upset. When I asked him if he was alright, he just said he needed to be alone for a while.”

“And he didn’t say where he was going?” Bucky asked. His shoulders slumped at Wanda’s words, and he lowered his gaze to the floor. “Dammit. This fuckin’ mission’s been a shit-storm since it started.”

“You have no idea,” Wanda said. Bumping shoulders with Bucky, she looked up at him, her eyes tinged with sadness. “He was very agitated the entire trip. And when we were cut off from Tony and Natasha, he was almost silent the whole time. His focus was not there in Grozny at all. It was here, back home with you.”

“How do you know?” Bucky asked. He raised a brow at the asinine question that fell from his lips, but he couldn’t help but be curious.

Wanda smiled, and tapped her temple. “He’s loud, Bucky. So incredibly loud, I was even getting a pain from it. Every single thought projecting from him was filled with nothing but you the entire mission.” Stepping away from him, Wanda made her way towards the end of the hallway, before turning back to him. “Just know that if you ever doubted that he’s thought of you while away, you’d be so wrong. You’re all he thinks about.”

Bucky frowned, watching as Wanda left the hallway. Well, fuck. Now he just felt like an ass for being angry at Steve earlier that morning. He wanted to go find him, reassure him that he wasn’t angry at him anymore, and just make this whole terrible day go away.

But if Steve wanted to be alone at that time, Bucky wasn’t going to push him. Steve clearly needed it, or else he would have waited for him outside the conference room. Frankly, Bucky didn’t blame him one bit; he would have been pissed if those questions had been leveled at him in front of those people. He had a pretty good idea how Steve was feeling, and if he was even remotely correct, then that meant the blond was in serious need of motorcycle therapy. Let Steve stew in his thoughts for a bit, and when he’d settled down some, Bucky would find him and bring him around.

He pulled out his Stark phone, shooting off a text message to Steve that simply said “Tonight’s not the night for the compound. Let’s meet at our apartment. I’ll even serve you dinner off my bare chest if you want.” Pressing send, Bucky pocketed the phone and made the long walk towards the compound garages. Just as he arrived, he felt the phone vibrate.

He expected to find a witty remark from Steve. Hell, he would have just settled for a smiley face. Anything to show him that Steve was at least alright.

The only response he got was a short “okay”. Nothing else.

“Dammit,” Bucky growled. He glanced up at the compound, his gaze as sharp as daggers as he willed the worst kind of luck on that bitch, Everhart. “Thanks for fuckin’ trashing our welcome home, lady,” he growled at the building.

With his mood thoroughly ruined, Bucky decided it was best to just go to their apartment in Brooklyn and vegetate. He was glad that he and Steve had someplace to escape to; unlike their other teammates, Bucky and Steve had decided that they wanted to have a place to call their own. While it was nice to have the compound rent-free and sporting the best accommodations, sometimes it was nice to go to their own little haven away from the super-hero world, and just be two regular guys again.

With his mind made up, Bucky jogged into the garage, his eyes scanning the vehicles inside. When his gaze landed on a sporty red car, his lips cracked into a small smile. He didn’t hesitate as he jumped into the driver’s side and started her up. As he pulled out of the garage, he took to the road, the squeal of tires echoing across the property. It was a short two-hour drive to Brooklyn from his location. It was plenty of time to get home, and settle down before Steve found his way back to him.

It was also plenty of time to escape before Tony realized he’d stolen his favorite sportster, _and_ loaded up the compound database with Norwegian midget porn just to fuck with him. At least the whole day hadn’t been a complete and total waste.

* * *

 

Night had fallen by the time Bucky heard the front door of their apartment slam shut. Looking up from where he had his nose buried in a book, he spotted the hunched figure of Steve standing at the door, his forehead almost pressed into the wood. Well shit, that motorcycle ride clearly hadn't done anything for him. Getting to his feet instantly, Bucky crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, holding him from behind. “Someone call the fire department, because I just found an old flame at my doorstep,” Bucky tried, hoping to sap some of the negative energy with a bad joke.

It seemed to do the trick. Steve huffed out a tired half-laugh, leaning back into Bucky’s arms. “I don’t even know what to say to that,” Steve replied. “You’ve been hanging out with Scott way too much; his dad jokes are rubbing off on you.”

“Hey, that wasn’t a dad joke that was a bad pick-up line. Get it right.” Tightening his grip on Steve’s waist, Bucky pressed his chin to his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You didn’t even take time to change out of your uniform. How come?”

Steve shrugged. Twisting around, he spun in the circle of Bucky’s arms and pulled him into a hug. The feeling of the thick, dark blue material brushed up against Bucky’s skin, making him tingle with delight. “Just wanted to get the hell out of there earlier. I didn’t even really think about it. I bet a lot of people on the road were confused.” Pressing a kiss to the crown of Bucky’s head, Steve inhaled slowly. “Sorry, it probably stinks. I should go change.”

“Well it’s not like I’m complaining, you know,” Bucky hummed.  He rubbed his cheek on the Silver Star, letting his eyes roam over the suit in front of him. Dark blue cloth and off-white stripes adorned the broad expanse of chest before him, and he took a moment to trace his flesh and bone fingers over the stitching carefully. “S’my favorite one anyway. Glad you came home in this one.”

“Why’s this your favorite one?” Steve asked.

“Uh… duh? Because it’s sexy as fuck?” Bucky said. He looked up at Steve, giving him an unimpressed glance before cupping his metal hand over his pec. “Do I need any other reason?”

Steve laughed. “I thought you were gonna give me some sage, meaningful answer. But I guess that works too.”

Bucky grinned. At least he’d gotten Steve to smile again, that was good news. With that accomplishment, he tugged Steve into the living room, where the two of them collapsed into the sofa. Almost instantly, Steve yanked on Bucky’s arm, dragging him into his lap where he began to press kisses into the column of his neck. Bucky grunted at the sudden motion, shifting around until he’d gotten himself seated more comfortably in his lap. It was there, that he threw his leg over Steve’s lap, straddling his waist to give him a concerned smile.

“So… really, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked. He shifted, fighting back the tickle Steve’s lips left on his neck, and tried to get his attention back on him. “I mean, after the press conference. You really looked like you weren’t happy up there. You aren’t still pissed about that are you?”

Steve didn’t answer him. Instead, he hummed through his nose, pushing the hem of Bucky’s tank top away from his shoulder so he could wrap his lips around the jut of his collarbone. He nipped the skin there a little rougher than usual, his fingertips raking up and down his back until he’d left lines in his skin, and pushed his shirt up to expose his spine to the air.

Bucky fought back a little shiver. Almost instantly, despite the pleasurable touches to his skin, Bucky could sense something was off in Steve’s actions. Like something was eating a hole in him, and the only catharsis he could find was through sex. “Hey… hey!” Bucky cut in. Hunching his shoulder up, he pulled back and gripped Steve’s hands in his own, giving him a concerned look. “Hey, more talky, less fucky. What’s eatin’ you? You’re not still pissed off about that Everhart bitch are you?”

Still, Steve didn't answer him right away. He gave Bucky a vaguely guilty look before finally pressing his forehead to his chest with a sigh. “I'm not pissed off, I promise. Just…” He paused, huffing a laugh as he began to tug the tank top off of Bucky’s torso with impatience in his actions. “Lemme see you. I missed you.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak; however, just as he did, he felt Steve's hands finally rip the tank top from his body and yank him closer. He crashed into his chest, tugged into a fierce kiss that had him seeing stars the minute their lips met. His fingertips dug into Steve’s biceps, leaning back to give him a surprised glance. “Steve–“ he ground out with more insistence. He pushed himself back once again, reaching up and grabbing at his hands to hold them still. “Steve, c’mon babe, talk to me. Put the sex aside for a second and just tell me what's going on in your head.”

“There's nothing going on in my head,” Steve insisted. Smirking, he suddenly bent, scooping his arm underneath Bucky’s legs and cradled him to his chest. “Are you really gonna protest awesome welcome home sex? I thought you missed me!”

“Oh Christ’s fuckin’ sake, Rogers!” Bucky shouted. He kicked his legs, futilely attempting to worm his way out of Steve’s bridal carry. He gave up a few seconds later, slumping in his arms as the blond carried him from the living room to their bedroom. “I didn’t mean pick me up like a dame, you ass!”

“Quit complaining!” Steve laughed. Kicking the door open, he pushed through, dropping Bucky to the bedding where he watched him bounce on the mattress for a second. When Bucky shot him an angry look, he crossed his arms over his uniform clad shirt. “What’s that look for?”

Bucky sat up, grumbling to himself as he stared up at him. “I was expecting welcome home sex because you missed me, not retaliation for some nasty words from a bitch with a god-complex.” Bucky had to admit, he was upset. But dammit he’d been waiting for Steve to come home _all day_ so he could make him feel better, and a few ignorant comments from a reporter had turned the possible intimate reunion into revenge sex. “This isn't like you at all, Stevie.”

Steve hesitated before his eyes softened to a more concerned shimmer. “I promise, it’s not retaliation. I just really missed you. I swear.” With that, Steve's expression shifted back to playful, and he pushed Bucky backwards. Bucky stretched out, slumping back to the bedding the minute Steve loomed over him, and the blond offered him a tempting look. “Bet you’re glad I didn’t take off my suit yet, aren't you? The sexy as fuck suit that you so clearly want me to fuck you in?”

Dammit, there was no winning here. Bucky knew Steve was stubborn when it came to his feelings, and if he wasn't going to get him to open up until he was ready, there was no point in fighting him on it. “You’re a stubborn dick,” Bucky muttered. Even still, he couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, and yanked him down into a kiss. Fine, if that's the way Steve was going to play, he might as well enjoy his lover as best as he could at that moment. “Don't think I’m not gonna get you to tell me what's really going on in that head of yours.”

“I promise, Buck. If something really is bothering me, I’ll tell you.”

Bucky relented finally. With a satisfied grin, he twisted slightly, pulling his leg aside to let the blond fit himself snuggly between his thighs. When Steve had gotten himself situated, Bucky wrapped his leg around his back, grinding up against him with a slow, even roll of his hips. “You better make this good, Cap. A month without you, I had plenty of time to get used to having only porn at my disposal.”

“Yeah speaking of that, how’s the compound’s research database? Full to the brim with illicit videos?” Steve asked. He pulled back enough to press a line of kisses up and down Bucky’s throat, working a faint mark into the skin.

Bucky whimpered at the nibbles, struggling to focus on his words like a big boy. “O-oh yeah. Tony will be debugging the computers for weeks. I may or may not have stocked his hard drives full of throat singing Monks getting pegged by some really busty lesbians in jockstraps. I mean, you know how wild that guy gets, I figured they’d be right up his alley.”

“That’s the most outrageous thing I've ever heard of, and now I'm kind of curious to see it as some point,” Steve chuckled. He let his hand trail down Bucky’s side, hooking just under his hip. He gripped Bucky’s upper thigh carefully, pulling him closer to himself. However, instead of using his leverage to grind down against him further, Steve suddenly leaned back, flipping Bucky to his front on the bed. “But I think right now, I'm way more interested in seeing how loudly I can get you to scream. Give a big ‘fuck you’ to everyone in the other apartments if we can, while we're at it.”

Bucky yelped, his cry muffled by the bedding as he was pushed to his front. He twisted around, looking up at Steve in shock, before his eyes narrowed again. “Dammit Steve, this is really petty,” he huffed, growing agitated with his partner’s vengeful attitude at that moment. “Seriously, I'm pretty sure everyone around here doesn't have a problem with it.” He looked down, watching as Steve’s gloved hands tugged at the top of his jeans, yanking them down. He could feel the denim cut into his skin and heard the ‘pop’ of the button ripping from his pants, and he protested loudly. “Steve, my jeans!”

“We’ll buy you new ones,” Steve replied quickly. He kept his eyes trained on Bucky’s backside, pulling his jeans down his legs, followed by his underwear. When Bucky could feel the cool brush of the air against his skin, he settled back into the bedding, listening as Steve mumbled little praises at the sight of his ass. However, he didn’t have time to get comfortable. Then and there, Steve descended on him, spreading his cheeks to blow a puff of warm air against his pucker. The warm air was quickly followed by the gentle dab of his tongue, getting him nice and wet with a few licks before pushing into his body in one, clean thrust of his tongue.

Bucky gasped; almost instantly, any sort of misgivings he had with his partner’s attitude at that point flew right out the window, leaving him totally drunk on his own arousal and that magical tongue. He truly was a weak man when it came to his Stevie, and here he was, once again under his spell, just like that. Sure, he’d fingered himself a few times in Steve’s absence –hell, he’d even broken out the vibrator once or twice- but it hadn’t done him justice. There were just things Steve could do to Bucky with his tongue alone that left him a pile of jelly on the bed. And don’t even get him started on Steve’s cock. No matter what he did, Steve always had a way of making Bucky a begging, blithering mess on the bed, unable to string together a coherent thought to save himself.

Sensing Bucky’s growing pleasure, Steve pried his cheeks apart a little more to flicker his tongue over the ring of muscle. Humming loudly, he pushed in again, rubbing all along the sensitive nerves of his hole a few times before wrapping his lips around the pucker and giving it a firm suck. He didn’t once pull back as he worked him over, pushing Bucky to savor each and every second of pleasure he gave him.

Whimpering into the pillow, Bucky tightened his fingers into the bedding beneath him; he could feel the fibers of the sheets beginning to give way beneath the pressure his metal fingers pressed into the cloth. Another set of sheets down the drain, again. He was going to have to talk to Stark about investing in some tougher material.

“Fuck!” he gasped, slapping his palm against the bedding as he felt that tongue delve deeper into his hole. Hissing through his teeth, he twisted around, looking down to where Steve was knelt between his legs, face pressed firmly into the rounds of his skin. He looked more than smug as he lapped at the pucker with all the innocence in the world dancing in his blue eyes; oh Bucky was so screwed, and definitely in the most literal sense. “Fuckin’ hell, Stevie you trying to kill me?!”

Slurping obnoxiously, Steve licked the flat of his tongue across Bucky’s asshole, leaning up just enough to gaze at his partner with a cheeky smile on his lips. Fuck, he was going to town today; his lips and cheeks were coated in a thin layer of spit, and his lips were red and swollen from the intensity he poured into rimming Bucky. “What? Are you honestly saying you don’t like this?” With a sharp crack, Steve brought his palm down across Bucky’s left ass cheek, and the skin flared to life with the sting of impact. “I thought you said you missed me. I could have been blown up by Hydra agents while I was gone.”

“No-!” Bucky gasped, feeling the corners of his eyes stinging with tears. “You fuckin’ stop and I’m gonna kill ya myself. Don’t need to wait for some asshat in a Neo-Nazi suit to do the job for me!”

“Then let me take care of you, baby,” Steve rumbled happily. Without waiting, he pressed his thumbs into his flesh, peeling apart his cheeks to bare his hole to the cool air around him. He leaned in, prodding his tongue against his pucker gently; tiny, kitten-like licks dabbed at the sensitive skin before he leaned in, pushing his tongue past the loosening ring of muscle to lick inside.

Bucky groaned, as he pushed back against Steve’s tongue invading his hole, and he fought the whine that threatened to take hold of him. He cursed under his breath again, eyes rolling to his skull as a particular lick of Steve’s tongue caught him off guard. “‘America’s Perfect boy’ they say. You’re not fuckin’ innocent, the tabloids got you all wrong. What would the American people say if they knew after every mission you came home and buried your tongue in my ass while wearing your ‘All American’ uniform…“

Steve chuckled again, leaning back on his knees. He pushed a gloved finger inside Bucky’s ass, fingering him to keep him stretched opened as he thrust his index finger into him repeatedly. “What can I say? Missions turn me on.”

Bucky shuddered, feeling the leather scraping his walls. He couldn't help but think to himself how filthy that was, and a manic glee filled him. God, if people only knew where those gloves had been; the suit was just as much a symbol of Steve’s heroics as the shield, and if anyone knew just how thoroughly tarnished that symbol had become, sullied by the utmost pleasurable action Bucky was experiencing, conservatives across the globe would keel over. It was strangely beautiful. “So that’s the real reason why we haven’t worked together lately,” Bucky panted. He rocked back against Steve’s finger, feeling the burn of leather scraping against the inside of his sensitive walls. “We go on a mission together and you’re gonna pin me against a wall and screw me stupid before we even see the end of it.”

“I dunno, Buck. It might be kinda fun to fuck you in the middle of a firefight.”

“Not happening. You know the last time that happened, we almost got caught by Nazis screwing against a tree in the Alps.” Bucky choked on a moan again, biting his lower lip almost painfully.

Steve nodded, looking slightly remorseful. That look quickly faded away as he lay down on his stomach, burying his face back into the cleft of Bucky’s cheeks to lick and nibble gently at the loosened ring of muscle. His tongue pressed forward, slick with spit as he moaned openly, laving and sucking the muscle there eagerly.

Bucky cried out, feeling his cock pulsing between his legs. His jeans burned as the hem dug into the sides of his thighs and he could feel sweat beginning to soak into the back of his tank top. He turned again, letting his eyes roam over what he could make out of Steve’s figure between his legs. The rise and fall of his shoulders pressed against the straining fabric of his stealth suit, and from his vantage point he could see Steve’s hips undulating against the mattress, grinding down against the bed as he fucked his tongue into his ass. “Are you fuckin’ serious?!”

Steve laughed, running his teeth over the ridge of his hole before wrapping his lips around his pucker. He sucked firmly, wiggling his tongue inside him before withdrawing again, his tongue almost making an audible ‘pop’ as he looked up at him. “You can’t seriously be surprised! Fights make me horny. You’re my best guy. You make the prettiest noises when I bury my face in your ass. Lemme have some fun, here.”

Bucky’s vision whited out a little at the edges, and his orgasm tickled the corners of his senses, threatening to overtake him right then and there. He pounded his fist into the bedding again, growling under his breath as he pushed his ass back against Steve’s tongue desperately. “Fuckin’ come before you fuck me, and I’ll shoot your dick off with a Sigsauer. I swear to God, Steve!”

With a last ditch effort, Bucky turned to peer up accusingly at his lover, only to see Steve finally lean back, his hand going to the fly of his suit and unzipping his pants with a deft flick of his wrist. Steve chuckled darkly, looming over Bucky’s back until the rough edges of his suit cut into the exposed flesh beneath his shirt. “Now, don’t need to get testy…” Steve murmured. Withdrawing his cock from his suit, Steve ground down against his ass, letting the slick-slide of his cock glide along the wet lines of his ass for a moment. “You wanna fuck, all you gotta do is ask me…”

Before Bucky could react to his words, Steve had his hands on his shoulders again. Gripping him tightly, Steve turned Bucky onto his back again. He gripped Bucky’s jeans in his hands, ripping them just a little more as he yanked them down his legs and threw them across the room. He didn’t even react as they collided with the dresser, knocking things off onto the floor with a clatter; Steve’s eyes were locked firmly on Bucky, focused solely on getting him naked as quickly as possible.

“What?” Bucky gasped. He writhed beneath the scrutiny of Steve’s gaze, before batting his eyes at him. “You gonna fuck me in your uniform while I’m naked? That’s not fair at all.”

“Figured maybe my first night back, I could treat you,” Steve replied. He leaned back, taking a moment to admire Bucky’s naked figure in front of him. “Fuck you look so beautiful like this. I love seeing you all stretched out and bare in front of me. Gives me a good look at your cock, baby.” Steve paused, his palm pressing on Bucky’s honey-toned belly for a second. “Have you been tanning naked again? ‘Cause this overall glow you got going on is really driving me crazy.”

Bucky laughed. Looking down, he watched as Steve traced his dampened glove over his body, caressing the tanned skin beneath his fingertips like a precious gem. “Hey I mean one of us has to have that gorgeous olive skin. I still think it's funny that you tan with your underwear on. You have a farmer’s tan from belly button to thigh. It's so cute.”

“You’re hilarious.” Steve snorted. Leaning down he traced his tongue across Bucky’s Adonis lines, tickling the muscles in his stomach just above his cock. “Three weeks without this. Do you have any idea how crazy I was going without you?”

“Don’t tell me you rubbed a few out around the others,” Bucky laughed. He reached up, grabbing Steve by the collar and yanking him back down. The blond crashed into his chest, and Bucky took advantage of that moment, threading his metal fingers into Steve’s hair and giving it a firm tug as he kissed his throat. “That sounds really sexy, and you gotta tell me all about it.”

Steve didn’t answer him. Instead, he focused on Bucky’s earlobe, nibbling and biting it until Bucky could feel the skin bruising between his teeth. Bucky gasped at the sharp bite, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he allowed Steve to take complete control of him.

And yet… well, it just didn’t seem fair to make Steve do all the work now. He had just been on a mission for 3 weeks. The least Bucky could do was help welcome him home properly.

With that thought in mind, Bucky suddenly placed his hands on Steve’s chest. Pushing him back, Bucky dislocated Steve from his chest and shoved him to the bed. Before Steve could sit up, Bucky turned and straddled his waist, reaching down to undo the snaps and clasps that held Steve’s uniform shirt on.

“Buck-” Steve said. He looked up at him, surprise evident on his features. “What’re you doin’? I thought-”

“You can treat me by fuckin’ me in the stealth suit another time,” Bucky replied. Leaning back, he yanked Steve’s shirt off entirely, exposing the compression shirt he wore beneath the uniform. He didn’t hesitate to yank that off of his torso, chucking that into the corner as well. Bucky rocked back on the balls of his own feet, watching in amusement as his erection hung heavy between his legs to skim the top of Steve’s pants. “Well, well, someone’s got a bruise on their ribs,” he said. Reaching out, Bucky brushed his fingertips over Steve’s left side, where the yellowing mark was fading away. “I should be gentle with you huh? No overuse of those ab muscles right?”

“Bucky-”

Bucky shushed him. Offering a wicked smirk. Bucky disentangled himself from Steve’s lap, his hands tracing up and down the broad chest in front of him, before he was attacking his pants with equal fervor. Within seconds, he had Steve’s pants shoved down his thighs, and past his knees. Then, Bucky paused as he stared at the tops of Steve’s boots in annoyance. “These need Velcro straps for God’s sake,” Bucky complained. Shaking his head, he threw his leg over Steve’s bare lap, his bare back exposed to his face as Bucky unlaced those annoying boots and ripped them off of Steve’s legs one by one.

Once he’d gotten his legs free from those stupid things, Bucky resumed his work of divesting him of his pants and throwing them in a heap on the floor, somewhere in the vicinity of where Steve had launched his own pants. Bucky took the moment to admire the sight around them; all across the room, clothing peppered the floor. Next to the dresser, a small collection of cologne bottles lay, half covered by the jeans Steve had thrown away minutes ago. There was no light on in the bedroom, just the rays of fading sunlight peeking through the window in passionate little licks of illumination. The scene was beyond chaotic, permeated with the scent of musk and lust in the air, straight out of the filthiest skin flick Bucky could imagine.

A full-fledged grin crossed his face and he found a surge of raw need rush through him. If that’s how Steve was gonna play that night, then he could most certainly oblige him. Without hesitating, Bucky scooted up the bed, his ass hovering over Steve’s face, and planted his knees on either side of his shoulders. He gave him a tempting look, falling forward to bracket his hands on either side of his hips. “Fine you want me to focus on you, you’re gonna play along with me, Cap. Let’s 69 this shit.” Giving his hips a little wiggle, Bucky turned his attention back to Steve’s cock and took hold of it in his hands.

Propping up the blond’s length, Bucky descended quickly to envelope his lips around his girth. Without hesitating, Bucky swallowed Steve to the hilt, relishing the feeling of silken skin, hot veins, and the salty taste of precum on the back of his tongue as he took him down in one go. Forcing back a gag, Bucky felt the tip of Steve’s dick brush the back of his throat, and he inhaled slowly through his nose to calm down the overt sensation tickling his tonsils.

Giving one good suck, Bucky slowly bobbed his head up and down, tickling his tongue along the upper side of his dick until he was at the head of his length. Without hesitating, he ran the flat of his tongue over Steve’s tip, lapping up the beaded fluid there before inhaling to take him down fully again.

Beneath him, Bucky could feel Steve’s hips hitching at the sensation, and a groan filled the air around them. Steve’s fingers tightened on the globes of his ass, kneading and massaging his backside before he could feel the Captain pry apart his cheeks to expose his already loosened hole to the air. But instead of simply diving right in, Steve took a different route. With this position, Bucky’s taint was fully exposed to Steve’s ministrations, and with the focus of a man touch-starved for so long, Steve went to work. Flicking his tongue over and over, Steve laved and licked at the sensitive skin between his hole and balls, working his way down, down until he could mouth at his sac carefully. Then, when he’d teased the paper-thin skin there thoroughly, Steve worked his way back up, licking a flat, slow line across his perineum before delving in, tongue prodding into Bucky’s twitching entrance with a hum.

Uttering a broken sound, Bucky sat up, and pulled away from Steve’s chest. He could feel the blond dig his fingertips into his thighs for a second, in attempts to hold him back, but Bucky wasn’t having it. Shaking his head, Bucky instantly threw his leg over Steve’s lap and twisted around. He instantly got back into Steve’s lap, his thighs bracing the blond’s hips as he stared down at him desperately. He didn’t even speak as he picked up the lube bottle off the side table and opened it. Without preamble, he squirted a thick glob into his hand and smeared it across his palm. With a lecherous look, he reached back to slick up Steve’s cock in hand, getting it nice and wet before he spread the rest across his own, twitching hole.

Fuck, he was so hot. Panting heavily, Bucky leaned down to press Steve into a biting kiss. As he did, he lifted his hips from Steve’s thighs and positioned himself over his hole, nudging the tip of Steve’s cock against his entrance before rocking his hips back. “ _Nnn_ I missed you so much,” Bucky breathed against his lips. Even just the tip of his cock brushing against his ass was enough to drive him nuts, and he fought back another whimper as he rocked back, slowly breaching himself on Steve’s dick.

Beneath him, Bucky heard Steve choke on a gasp, moaning through his nose as he bucked up into his heat. The sudden gesture caught them both off-guard as Steve slid further into him, a slick-slide of flesh against flesh that threw them both over the edge. Steve’s fingers instantly latched onto Bucky’s hips, holding him steady as he fucked up into him. Joined in the most intimate embrace, Steve leaned up, pressing his lips to Bucky’s bare chest as he lapped up the drops of sweat on his skin. “Fuck, you have no idea how much I missed this,” Steve breathed, visibly trembling beneath him.

Bucky, for his part, couldn’t speak. He simply held onto Steve’s shoulders, metal and flesh fingers biting into the muscle of his arms as he tried to gather his wits about himself. Nodding eagerly, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead, wrapping his flesh arm around the back of Steve’s neck to carefully hold himself to his chest. Giving his hips a gentle wiggle, Bucky slid up, bobbing carefully to pick up an even pace as he fucked himself onto Steve’s cock. He couldn’t wait for pleasantries anymore. His body was just screaming for more attention, more bliss, and he was going to give it what it craved dammit!

Beneath him, Steve choked on his whimpers of pleasure, his grip tightening impossibly until he left bruises on Bucky’s skin. Bucky could feel the blond shifting, his legs spreading. Bucky looked back to see Steve digging his heels into the mattress, leveraging himself to thrust up into his hole, meeting him halfway. With this new angle, Steve snapped his hips up, drilling into Bucky’s body each time the brunet lowered himself on his lap until the entire bed was jarring with their actions. Steve grunted, his head falling back into the bed as he watched Bucky riding him eagerly, his lower lip caught between pearly teeth as he thrust up into Bucky’s ass viciously.

“Fuckin’ good, baby, God you’re so fuckin’ good to me,” Steve panted. He tilted his hips up, spreading his knees further as he fucked him harder, throwing Bucky up into the air just a bit as he plowed his ass, the slap of skin echoing loudly in the room around them. “You’ve no idea how much I missed you, baby.  Missed feeling your ass on my cock, missed watching you come apart like this.”

“Steve!” Bucky gasped. His fingertips found Steve’s chest, anchoring himself to his front as he whined into the air. He pushed back against Steve’s cock, head falling forward to hide his face behind his dark hair. He stared at the smattering of crescent shaped cuts in Steve’s chest, watching the pink marks slowly fade away as he gave his lover everything he had in him. “I missed you too… fuck, I missed you fuckin’ me like this. Fuck me… oh God, _harder_!”

Steve didn’t answer him. Instead, he took his words to heart, using that exact moment to reach down and wrap his fingers around Bucky’s straining dick. He gave a few short strokes, before he tightened his grip, nearly strangling Bucky’s cock in hand as he rubbed hard and fast. The hot friction of his palm over Bucky’s length only added fuel to the fire, pushing Bucky closer and closer until he was teetering on the edge of pleasure right then and there.

It would have gone on, had Steve not said it. But in the midst of their fuck, just as Bucky leaned down to push Steve into another fast, dirty kiss, Steve reached up, cupping his free hand over Bucky’s throat. Carefully wrapping his fingers around his neck, Steve’s palm pushed against Bucky’s Adam’s apple, just slightly choking off his breathing. As he did, he gripped Bucky’s neck and yanked him down never once breaking their pace. Tugging him close, Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s cheek. “Fuckin’ come all over me baby. Mark me up, show ‘em that you’re mine. Come on me, Bucky.”

It was all Bucky needed. Hearing Steve’s demanding tone, his pleas to prove to an invisible audience who belonged to whom, made Bucky lose it right then and there. Choking around Steve’s hand, Bucky cried out, his hips seizing up. He was jarred only by Steve’s frantic thrusts, and his cock twitched viciously in Steve’s other hand. A magma rush of his orgasm made his skin alight with numbing bliss as he came, wet and sloppy across Steve’s chest and stomach. He marked up the blonde beneath him, ropey strands of his spunk splattering across his pale skin and dotting a pert nipple as he shouted in release. His orgasm was earth-shattering, making every inch of his skin flare up with fiery pleasure, tingling with the ebb and flow of it, until he couldn’t see. His dick, throbbing from his climax, offered up one last dribble of come onto Steve’s stomach before he was slumping forward, choking himself further on Steve’s palm.

The moment Bucky came, Steve was sitting up, his release puddled in the creases of his stomach and he shoved Bucky to the bed. Without a word, he rolled the brunet to his back, lifting his legs into the air until his abused ass was exposed fully to him. Plunging back in, Steve thrust long and hard, bottoming out until his balls slapped up against the curve of Bucky’s ass as he pounded into him. He remained upright, his fingers wrapped around Bucky’s ankles as he held his legs up to thrust back into him again and again.

Bucky gasped. Flat on his back, he stared up at Steve, watching his boyfriend lose himself as he drilled into him, claiming his used ass in hungry strokes. The echo of slapping skin only grew with intensity. Fuck, Bucky had already come, but he was definitely going to come again soon as he watched Steve dominating him so thoroughly. He let his legs splay out as much as he could, lifting his head to watch as Steve’s cock disappeared into his ass again and again, stroking across his oversensitive prostate.

“Oh God-!” Bucky gasped, staring up at the ceiling as his raw channel was fucked desperately.  “Oh God, fuckin’ come inside me, _auuuhhh_ fuck Steve! Fill me the fuck up, I wanna feel it. I wanna feel it baby!”

Steve’s hips stuttered. A moan left him at his words, and Bucky looked up in time to see the change overtake Steve. Previous control, no matter how thin it was, melted away at his words, leaving Steve looking vulnerable as his hips faltered. His thrusts lost their rhythm, left with nothing but wild ruts into his hole, deeper and deeper until he was barely pulling out anymore.

It only took one good twist of Bucky’s hips back against his lap before Steve lost it. His hips breached him before he stilled finally, his prick twitching and spilling over inside him. The warm pulse of his come filling Bucky up, shot a ripple of bliss up his spine and Bucky shuddered. Another wave of pleasure overtook him, though so close to the first orgasm, he could only twitch and spasm in a dry orgasm this time. Bucky’s hole clamped at the pseudo-orgasm, clenching around Steve as the two of them rode out their release together.

Finally, finally, Steve moved. Though the two of them were frozen in their release, living breathing statues of the purest form of pleasure, he finally shifted, slowly pulling out of Bucky’s body. He collapsed to the bed next to him, his head landing on the pillow as he panted heavily, the two of them staring at each other like they were the moon and stars.  

Shit. A month’s worth of porn had so not prepared Bucky for that. He felt absolutely exhausted, boneless and weak as he stared up at the ceiling above him. At his side, Steve lay stretched out, his pale skin dotted with sweat and come from where Bucky had climaxed. His thighs felt sore from straddling Steve’s lap, but the good kind of sore. The kind of sore where a month long itch had been finally, thoroughly scratched, leaving him sated and boneless as he lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and soaking up the feeling of Steve’s body heat.

Bucky was so out of touch with the moment, he barely felt the bed shifting. Only when an arm draped over his chest, did he finally look up. He could see Steve leaning over him, pulling Bucky into his chest and pressing little kisses along his sweaty brow. “Everything okay?” Bucky panted.

Steve nodded. He offered Bucky a small smile, and yanked him closer. Instantly, Bucky tucked himself further into Steve’s arms, cocooning himself in his chest until the blond was wrapped snugly around him in the bed. “Okay then. Can I ask another question?”

“Shoot,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky shivered. He allowed himself to settle into his grip, and he pressed his face to Steve’s throat. “Now that we took your aggression out on my poor back side, do you feel better? Be honest with me.”

Steve offered him a confused sound, and Bucky leaned back to give him a hard look. “We’re not exactly gentle when we fuck, but that was definitely with a purpose. And that purpose wasn’t just for getting me off. So what is it?” When Steve hesitated to answer him, Bucky groaned. “Seriously? You're _still_ pissed about what she said?!”

“No! It’s not really Everhart specifically,” Steve explained. “It’s just– I hate the idea that there are people out there that think they know me, when they have no clue. There’s no one on this God given Earth, besides you, that knows exactly what I want or how I feel. And I don’t really like the thought of people having any sort of opinion that makes me feel like I'm supposed to be guilty for being with you.”

Bucky nodded. “You feel like there are people out there telling you how you’re supposed to live and behave.”

“Right! Being 'Captain America' has painted as this poster boy for perfection, and any sort of idea that I might have feelings contrary to such conservative views is disturbing. But as an Avenger, I can’t really fight back against it. Don’t rock the boat and all that shit.”

Steve sighed. “Sometimes, you know, I wish I could come out and say ‘This is who I am. This is what I believe in and this is who I love’ and just have everyone be okay with it. But that’ll never happen, and it’s crap.”

Bucky nodded, hiding an internal flinch at the topic. Hearing Steve say he loved him never failed to make his stomach flutter with delight, but in the context of the conversation…

It would be hard enough for the world to accept that Captain America was gay. It was an entirely different ballpark for him to come out and admit he was in love with an ex-Russian assassin.

“You don’t have to,” Bucky muttered quietly. He fiddled with the blanket beneath his head, before running his metal finger over Steve’s chest. “You know… about me and shit. I mean, it’s enough for me that you just say you love me in private. We don’t have to make that a public thing…”

Bucky looked up to see Steve giving him a shocked look, as if he couldn’t possibly fathom the idea that he should have to hide his feelings for Bucky. Before Bucky could react, Steve rolled over, pushing Bucky to the bed. He loomed over Bucky pinning his arms to the bed on either side of the brunet’s head, and stared down at him with determination. “Bucky. You know damn well I will stand on the roof of this building and announce it to the world. If I had to, I’d do it right now, and to hell with anyone else who thinks I shouldn’t!”

“I know that!” Bucky protested. He shifted his wrists in Steve’s grip, his metal fingers curling over his hand carefully. “I know that, it’s just… you know, we haven’t made it public yet, and it’s been months since I came back. I just meant that- that it’s okay if it never goes public. If it’s gonna damage you politically or hurt the Avengers somehow, I ain’t gonna be selfish enough to demand you proclaim it. That’s-“ Bucky swallowed, giving Steve a genuine look. “That’s all I meant…”

Steve softened. He relaxed his grip on Bucky’s wrists, stretching himself out across his body like a warm blanket. He slotted their legs together and pressed his elbows into the bedding, leaning in to kiss Bucky tenderly. It was a gentle caress, lips ghosting across each other before Steve leaned in further, nibbling his lower lip. Steve tugged just slightly on the warm flesh, tonguing over Bucky’s chapped lip before giving him a soft glance. “I ain’t gotta prove anything to the world, and I’m sorry it seemed like that’s all I cared about.”

“So why get all up in arms about it?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Because… because it ain’t right that people can go around saying what they want just to get their point across. My life isn’t their business and it never will be. And they sure as hell don’t have a right to go and say I shouldn’t love you. They don’t know you like I do. All I wish is that I could somehow prove to them that their opinions and political views don’t mean shit to me when it comes to you. That’s all, Buck. I swear.”

Bucky relaxed. He watched Steve’s expression soften into sadness,and his chest constricted painfully. He hated seeing Steve looking so miserable. Offering him up a smile, Bucky reached up, cupping his face in his hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Okay, Stevie. I believe you,” he whispered.

The moment the words left him, Bucky could see the light in Steve’s features brighten at his reassurance. Bucky chuckled as Steve settled further onto his chest, pillowing his head on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, shielding him from the cool air around them with his own body heat. “Thanks Buck,” Steve mumbled. He pressed repeated kisses into Bucky’s chest, worshipping the faintly scarred skin beneath him with utter devotion. “I’m real glad to be back here with you. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky said. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Steve’s warmth and weight on his body. But as he lay beneath him, a sly look crossed his features and he chuckled. “It’s too bad, though. I don’t get to enjoy anymore porn with you being around. Guess we’ll just have to make do with each other now.”

“Now who’s being the ass,” Steve snipped, sounding only slightly perturbed by Bucky’s statement. Bucky laughed at his response, earning himself a slap from Steve as the two of the cuddled up in that almost too-big bed of theirs.

Three long weeks had passed since the last time Bucky had gotten to lay like this with Steve. Three long weeks, and the welcome home they both got had been the cruelty of a nation’s judgment cast upon two men who simply wanted to live and love, just like anyone else. If Bucky had any say about it, he’d do whatever he had to, to make sure Steve was happy and whole. He’d do whatever he had to to reassure his partner that he was with him, through thick or thin, through the pressure of society bearing down on him. Steve had done the impossible, rescuing Bucky and bringing him back from the brink once before.

Bucky wouldn’t hesitate to do the unthinkable in the name of Steve Roger’s happiness.

 

 


	2. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine Everhart's interview goes viral, and social media voices its discontent with a "gay" Captain America. Bucky and Steve decide to film a sex tape in response to the backlash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images in this chapter. If you guys have issues reading the text, let me know and I'll move them to their own "chapter" :)

 

“Well, doc, what’s the verdict?” Bucky huffed. His voice cut through the quiet hum of the medical equipment around them, making Steve look up immediately from his phone. Steve watched the brunet jump down from the examination table, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his shirt with little grace. “Am I good to go? Please don’t tell me I have to sit around this base another day. I’m gonna lose my fuckin’ mind.”

“Please, for the peace of mind of the others.” Steve interjected. He fought back a grin at the sharp look Bucky cast his way, and ducked his head to hide his laugh.

On the other side of the room Dr. Cho dropped her tablet onto the counter and plucked off her gloves. “As a matter of fact, I have good news for the both of you. It looks like Sergeant Barnes is fit and healthy once again. As of right now, he’s cleared for active duty, and can return to the field as soon as possible.”

“Hoo-fuckin-rah!” Bucky said. He threw his arms out to the side in relief, practically slumping in his spot. “’Bout Goddamn time.”

Steve barked a laugh, getting to his feet and yanking Bucky into the circle of his arms. “Released for full duty, huh? No restrictions, nothing we should be concerned about, right?” 

“Not a thing. He might not have as rapid a healing factor as you do, but he’s 100% able to go back to work.” Crossing the room, Dr. Cho shook Steve’s hand before patting Bucky on the shoulder with a smirk. “Not to worry, Sergeant. You won’t have to hang around this ‘boring ass place’ any longer, as you so like to remind us. I’m going to sign off on his release, and send these documents to Pepper. Now please, for everyone’s health, please take him out to go blow something up. I beg you.”

Steve nodded, opening his mouth to thank her. However, before he could get a word in edgewise, he felt Bucky bristle in the cradle of his arms and saw the brunet give him an indignant look. “The hell is that supposed to mean? I’m a model patient and you damn well know it, Stevie. Can you believe Barton had the nerve to tell me I was bitchin’ like a little kid? Said something about me whining about not getting to go outside to play. Asshole...” 

“That’s unfortunate and I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve placated before winking at the doctor. Offering her his silent thanks, Steve gripped Bucky by the shoulder and steered him out of the medical bay to the main corridor. “Let’s go tell the others you get to go back out and play. I’m pretty sure everyone’s gonna be _real_ happy to hear about it.” 

“Hey whoa, wait a goddamn minute,” Bucky snipped. Grabbing Steve’s shoulder, he dug his heels in and stopped him in the middle of the hallway. “What’s that about? You believe him?”

Steve couldn’t fight back the smirk. Shrugging at him, he held up his index finger and thumb and pinched them close together. “Gotta admit you _were_ kinda whining a lot.” 

Bucky stared at him, mouth open in shock. Without warning, he reached out and punched Steve in the arm, jarring the blond to the side and scowling. “You little shit. I was not whining.”

“Of course you weren’t, Buck,” Steve snickered, rubbing his arm where he had been punched. “Want me to be the one to break the happy news to the others? Or should we just surprise them and have you come swinging into the next fight, guns ablaze? I kinda think the second option sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Y’know, I’d say ‘fuck you’ after that statement, but I think it’ll be better punishment if I didn’t. So there, how do you like them apples, punk?”

Steve laughed again, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulder in a side hug. The two of them set off from the medical wing, making their way down to the common area of the facility. Crossing the threshold into the room, Steve spotted Natasha and Clint, waving at the two of them before giving Bucky’s shoulder a squeeze. “Hey guys, good news! Guess who got released back to duty?” Steve called, flashing Bucky a cheeky grin, before pushing him forward to show him off like a prized toy to his best friends.

Both Natasha and Clint looked up then, their eyes landing on a very crabby looking Bucky squirming in Steve’s grip. Clint’s face instantly broke out into a smile and he jumped to the feet. “Holy shit, someone call the news, we got ourselves a Winter Soldier back on duty!” Holding his hands up, Clint framed off an imaginary paper with his fingers. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Mopey ex-assassin gets released back to duty. Teammates relieved to no longer play babysitter’!”

Bucky sighed, clapping his hand over his face in irritation. “Seriously, fuck you guys.”

Clint ignored Bucky’s complaint, turning to Natasha and nudged her shoulder. “Do you think the baddies are gonna stand a chance against us now? I mean, this guy’s got some serious pent up aggression with a metal appendage. I actually feel kind of bad for the fate of HYDRA’s assholes, you know what I mean?”

“That statement is in such poor taste,” Natasha scolded. Her chiding glance didn’t last, however, and her resolve cracked like a china doll. Flashing Bucky a simpering look, she shrugged her shoulders and resumed reading her book. “So I really have to ask, are we going to get a crack at any of the bad guys the next time we go out? Or should we just release the beast and let him tear a hole through the bunch of them?”

“Aw, c’mon guys I wasn’t that bad!” Bucky growled in frustration. Elbowing Steve’s side, Bucky looked to him for support, only to be met with an equally amused look on Steve’s face. “Oh go to hell, all of you.”

“We’re all headed there for one reason or another,” Clint added. “Metal fisted sodomy of the Hydra crew, however, might actually buy you a ticket out of the red zone, if you get Stevie’s permission first.” Clint cackled at his own joke, his laugh turning into a yelp the moment Bucky took a swipe at him. He bolted away from Bucky, hollering for help as Bucky took up the chase, pursuing the archer in a maddened obstacle course over the common room’s furniture.

It was all very amusing, and Steve couldn’t help but howl in laughter as he watched his partner try to wring Clint’s neck. However, before Steve could even think to intervene and save Clint from a fate worse than death, he caught sight of movement at the doorway. Looking up, he spotted Tony walking in, his nose buried in one of his holo-tablets like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Hey Tony, Bucky got released back to duty. Can you tell he’s happy?” 

Tony grunted in response, looking up from his reading. Instantly, his eyes widened at the sight of Clint and Bucky banging around the room. His eyes landed on Natasha, who simply sat in her same spot, ignoring the chaos unfolding around her, and Tony rolled his eyes. “They’re chasing each other again? Seriously, Clint’s 40 something, and Bucky is a geriatric menace to society. I’m starting to think they have a crush on each other, and you should be very, very worried there, Cap.”

“Crush on each other?” Steve asked. He scoffed, his eyes following Bucky’s pursuit fondly. “Nah. Let them have a little fun, I can’t imagine feeling cooped up like that. Let him expend some energy before he breaks your lab again.” 

“You’re lucky I’m a gracious man, Steve,” Tony said brusquely. “He breaks my lab or my girlfriend’s will to live again, and I’ll have no problem serving him on the rocks. My freezer is big enough.”

Steve rolled his eyes, if only to hide the flinch that seared through him at Tony’s response. He didn’t care how long Bucky had been out of Hydra’s clutches. He didn’t care that Bucky’s ongoing rehabilitation had done him wonders. No one had the right to make such a poor joke at Bucky’s expense, even his very rich battle buddy.

Deciding then to ignore Tony’s statement, his gaze landed on the holo-tab, and he pointed. “What’re you reading?”

Tony snorted. Turning his attention back to the holo-tab, he swiped over the projection, scrolling the article back to the title. “Oh nothing. Just reminiscing over the good times I had when the media took some innocuous moments of my life and blew them fucking out of proportion. Warm fuzzy feelings in this cold, shriveled heart.” He patted his chest and smirked. “Gets you right here, you know?”

“What’s that mean?” Steve asked. His earlier cheer melted away a little at Tony’s words and a sort of dread filled him.

Tony didn’t speak. Instead, he passed the holo-tab to Steve. “Looks like you two aren’t just famous for your work in the field anymore. It seems like the news has taken an interest in a different type of stellar acrobatics that you two are so good at, and Miss Everhart decided to plaster your story on the World Wide Web.” 

Steve didn’t answer. Instead, he kept his attention on the tablet, his eyes skimming over the article carefully. At the top of the hologram, the title “Captain America: Historical figure or Paramour of Hydra’s lapdog?” shone brightly across the image, emblazoned with Christine Everhart’s name and an image of the journalist. Instantly, Steve’s gut clenched up at the words, and his face flushed hot with anger. The further down he read, the angrier he got. 

Littered with phrases like “a Captain whose main concern focuses on his possible love interest rather than the wellbeing of his team” and “broken credos of the American way, swayed by an uncouth former Enemy of the State” stood out in the article like an ugly boil. Hell, the entirety of the report was nothing more than a personal jab at his “secret” love affair with Bucky, insubstantial evidence strewn across the article in a smattering of hateful words and crude assumptions.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve exclaimed. Looking up at Tony, Steve shoved the tablet back into his hands. “Is she serious?!”

“I know, heavy shit right?” Tony replied evenly. He held the tablet at his side, giving Steve a pointed look. “As a professional in this line of defamation, I’d say take it with a grain of salt. Everhart’s got a name for being vicious, and she and her literary cronies love to blow this shit out of the water whenever they can. It’s in their blood, and every little nugget of infamy she can get her hands on, she’ll twist up like Play-doh until she’s molded her best story yet. That’s uhm, a malleable substance children use to create crude works of art to show off to uninterested adults, if you’re not following me.” Turning away, Tony tossed Steve a wink over his shoulder. “What I’m saying is, she’s gonna write whatever article she can to try and earn more internet points, big guy. Don’t sweat it, she only knows the half of how bad you two really are. You’re dirty secrets are safe.”

“Don’t _sweat_ it?!” Steve growled. His fists tightened at his sides, and he squared his shoulders in rage. “Tony, this article is complete bullshit, she can’t go around saying shit like that about Bucky and I!”

“Unfortunately, she can,” Tony sighed. “Freedom of speech, Capsicle. One of those rights you fought and died for. But like I said, she can’t really make anything of this. There isn’t any proof. I’d brush it off for now. It’ll get a few thousand hits, and then when the readers realize that there isn’t any source material, it’ll die down. You’ll see.”

Steve stared at Tony, his shoulders still trembling with rage. However, the feeling of a hand on his back had him jumping in surprise. He looked back to see Bucky giving him a concerned look, and his expression softened. The last Steve had checked, Bucky had had Clint in a pretty formidable headlock on the other side of the room. Clearly, he’d clearly caught whiff of Steve’s upset and released his prey to come and check up on him. From the look on Bucky’s face, Steve hadn’t been too quiet about his rage.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked. He, too, had a defensive scowl etched into his features, darkening his eyes considerably. “What the hell are you two talking about?”

Steve wanted to stay angry. He really did. He figured Bucky would have heard at least some of the conversation with Tony, though he’d hoped deep down that Bucky wouldn’t ask about it. Bucky had already had enough drama in his life; with everything going on with Hydra, going through rehabilitation, and finding his place back at Steve’s side once again, Bucky had more than enough on his plate. He shouldn’t have to worry about media scrutiny over whether or not it was right for the two of them to be dating.

Deciding it was wise to try and soften the blow a little, Steve straightened up and offered Bucky a smile. “Hey. Nothin’ much. Just talking with Tony about some stu-“

“Cut the crap, Rogers,” Bucky growled. Giving him an offended look, Bucky crossed his arms in defiance. “You seriously gonna try and hide something from me? I could hear you and Tony bickering all the way on the other side of the room. Now you’re gonna pretend like nothing happened, like you’re trying to protect me or something, and I gotta say that’s fuckin’ shitty of you.”

Steve deflated. His smile went away in an instant and he closed his eyes in defeat. “Sorry, Buck… I just didn’t want to pressure you with anything else. You’re already going through so much.”

“And I’m still standing here kicking. I’m not that fragile anymore, Stevie. Now what is it?”

Steve glanced up at Bucky. Even now, after sleepless nights helping Bucky get through countless nightmares, or comforting him after his therapy sessions when his body was shivering from anxiety, Steve couldn’t believe how strong Bucky really was. Anyone else would have succumbed after a time. But not Bucky. He didn’t have a right to keep this from him. 

“Okay, Bucky. It’s just- Christine Everhart wrote a smear article about us, stating that it’s impossible that I would actually date you. They’re basically hinting that you forced me to start a relationship you and that I’m bordering on defecting from the country because I’m sleeping with a Russian assassin.”

Bucky stared at him. Blinking in disbelief, he barked out a laugh. “Is she fucking serious? That’s gotta be the worst fucking article ever!”

Steve paused, taken aback by Bucky’s laughter. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure what to think; he would have thought that Bucky would have been equally as upset as he was for the slander, but here he was, laughing at it. “Yeah, Buck. Dead serious. There’s a whole page about me making a mistake being involved with you, and she said some really nasty shit about you in particular.” 

“Who hasn’t said nasty shit about me? No one’s exactly writing ballads about how awesome I am,” Bucky stated. He glanced back at their other teammates, watching them as they cast curious glances in their direction. Deciding, then, that this was a conversation best held in private, Bucky suddenly turned to Steve and grabbed his wrist. “C’mon, let’s go talk.’

“Buck-” Steve started. However, he gasped when he was dragged from the room, ignoring the confused questions from Natasha and Clint. Left to the mercy of Bucky’s intentions, Steve relented and followed after him as they crossed the compound together. It was only when Bucky finally paused outside the dorms of the compound that they finally stopped.

Frankly, Steve felt a little overwhelmed. After reading such hateful words, he couldn’t fathom why Bucky was acting so okay with all of this. Fuck, he himself was _boiling_ mad about it, and here he was staring Bucky in the face and receiving nothing but a placating look from him. If this had anything to do with Bucky feeling like he didn’t deserve better treatment than this, Steve was going to lose his mind.

“Okay, we’re in private. Am I the only one that’s pissed off about this whole thing?! That bitch just slandered both of us for thousands of people to read, and I’m supposed to take it easy?” Steve exclaimed. He threw his arms out to the sides, frustrated at the whole stupid situation. “Now what’s up with you, why are you so-... so calm about this?!”

“Why am I so calm about it?” Bucky repeated. “I’m so calm about it because I’m not gonna let it fuck with my head. I got enough shit to think about, and no time to go getting all upset about some stupid article that makes no Goddamn sense.” 

Steve listened. He watched Bucky’s face carefully, noting the micro-expressions that flickered across his features. It just didn’t make sense to Steve. Bucky really _wasn’t_ upset by this development. “So you’re telling me you’re not in the least bit pissed off about this whole thing,” Steve deadpanned. Sure, he was needling now, but he had to know. He could see there was some sort of emotion boiling under Bucky’s skin, but his own anger was making it difficult to read him as easily as he usually could. 

“I’m not mad. Annoyed? Irritated, or a little weary of it? Yeah, a little,” Bucky sighed. He turned away from Steve, leaning back into the wall to stare at the blond. “But honestly, I’m not surprised. To be totally honest with you, I’m shocked it’s taken anyone this long to even catch on at all. You and I are pretty much attached at the hip. And if the only person that’s gotten her claws into our relationship was some money-grubbing attention whore, then I guess we did pretty good, you know?”

“I’m not following you,” Steve said. Christ, he was suddenly exhausted. Sporting a headache, he rubbed his temples before continuing. “What do you mean, we did pretty good?”

“You know we agreed to come out on our terms, Stevie. Eventually the whole world was gonna lose its fucking mind over Captain America and the Winter Soldier boning on the regular. It’s taken anyone this long to catch on at all, and so far only one person decided to make a big deal out of it. And that someone is Christine Fucking Everhart. There are a lot of journalists and civilians out there that don’t take her word too seriously anyway.”

Stepping away from the wall, Bucky tugged Steve into his arms and wrapped his own around his shoulders. Holding him in a firm hug, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s throat for a moment before flashing him a smile. “So, we did pretty good. She’s a bitch, and no one’s tried to storm the compound to come lynch us yes. Compared to our relationship some 70 something years ago, I think we’re pretty okay. At least, we’re not gonna get clubbed or hanged or whatever shit by people. At least it’s okay to be gay now, Steve. So… I’m not gonna let it get to me. And when this all blows over, we can all have a good laugh about it and move on with our lives. See, there’s no reason for me to be upset about it.” 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. He reached up and pushed the dark strands from his partner’s features, and caressed his palm down Bucky’s cheek. Steve loved it when his lover would nestle into his hand like an oversized kitten, and this time was no exception. Steve laughed, feeling much better as he watched Bucky rub his cheek into his palm before giving him a sassy look.

“Yes, I’m sure, you twit. I’m not bothered by it. And I’m not gonna let you stay bothered by it, either. You hear?” Stepping away from Steve’s side, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the corridor. “C’mon.”

“Where are you taking me now?” Steve asked. Even still, he couldn’t help the shiver of delight in his chest at Bucky’s insistence. Steve might have been the dominant partner in their sexual relationship, but he always loved it when Bucky took charge. Power bottom, he thought to himself with glee. Thank God, Nat had informed him of that little phrase.

“We’re gonna go get your mind off this. There’s a nice little punching bag in the gym that’s got the hots for your knuckles. I say we get them acquainted.” Looking back at Steve, Bucky winked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “And then maybe I’ll let you fuck me in the shower room again when you’re done.”

Steve laughed. “I’ve only been back for a day, Buck. How many times you gonna have your way with me?”

“As many as I can, Captain. As many as I can...” 

* * *

 

Bucky’s prediction had been downright wrong. 

Things were supposed to calm down after a few days. The article was supposed to dwindle away to nothing, and things were supposed to go back to normal. No more smear articles, no more speculations on who was fucking who. No more pressure filled and opinionated media attention speculating on a war hero’s sex life. Instead, what had started off as a hate-fueled “scoop” had turned out to be the catalyst for an ever-loving shitstorm of media attention. Left and right news articles, Tweets, even blogs were debating the love life of their American hero, and unfortunately, the majority of the discussions were downright cruel.

Many of the articles had been written by conservative groups, bemoaning the fact that the patriotic symbol for the good ol’ days could possibly be involved in a homosexual relationship, and they made no effort to hide how disappointed they were in Steve’s decisions. On the other side, many journalists were contemplating Steve’s sanity for choosing to sleep with The Winter Soldier, and made bogus claims that the Soldier’s conditioning had possibly tainted the “Golden Boy’s” sense of virtue and demoralized him to good old-fashioned American ideals. 

Gone was the possibility of Steve standing for the American way, white picket fences and vanilla, heterosexual romances with a loving, doting wife and a litter of kids. Gone was the belief that Steve stood for anything other than Conservative, religious viewpoints. Captain Rogers was sleeping with an ex-assassin, and a male to boot. Down with the Great American dream, Captain America is having sex with a man! 

The Avengers Public Relations did its best to waylay the worst of the backlash. Night and day, the department tried its best to keep the scoop from turning into the biggest gossip of the century, if only to give Bucky and Steve some peace from the whole ordeal. And it really _would_ have worked out in the end with hard work and determination. It was just a shame that the press had one crucial piece of evidence that the PR department couldn’t save from going viral, proving the now openly public relationship between the two soldiers.

Like an ugly brand, paper after paper, website after website were flooded with the hastily snapped image of Steve and Bucky embracing each other. It would have been an innocuous, innocent image. Upon first glance, the image really looked like Bucky had simply pulled Steve into a firm hug. But through the grain and the rushed focus of the camera lens, the bushy-tailed photographer wanna-be had snapped the photo at the exact moment Bucky had pressed a kiss to Steve’s throat, immortalizing the now slightly inappropriate image exposing the flicker of Bucky’s tongue against Steve’s pulse, and the blissful expression that had crossed Steve’s face. 

It had been a million-to-one shot, honestly. Captured between the frameworks of the Compound’s structure, the phone’s camera lens had zoomed in at that exact moment, immortalizing what would be known as “The Kiss” for life. The moment the photographer had captured that intimate moment, the picture had been sent on its way to the nearest newspaper for instant fame. Within hours, the media had erupted with the "shocking" news that the honorable Captain America was screwing the very dishonorable Winter Soldier. And that little article Tony promised would disappear? That was now the source material confirming the great downfall of an American Symbol.

It hadn’t taken Tony long to figure out who snapped the perfectly timed photo of “The Kiss”. After a bit of digging and sleuth work on FRIDAY’s part, the young worker was discovered in no time and sent packing to the local unemployment office for breaking the Avengers’ confidentiality so callously. Still, despite the girl’s untimely termination, the damage had been done, and both Steve and Bucky had been left feeling utterly gutted by the negative feedback.

That was three days ago. Three days of uncomfortable silence in the Compound, three days of tense nerves, and three days of Steve in the facility’s gym, venting his frustration on a third punching bag that day. He wanted to be by Bucky all that time, he really did. But ever since the media release, Bucky had gone unnervingly quiet, and Steve could only watch helplessly as months’ worth of therapy had crumbled under the pressure, rendering Bucky quieter and more withdrawn than he had been since they found him again.

Luckily, the exposure wasn’t all bad. Despite the over-the-top negativity of many news reports, there were hundreds upon hundreds of supporters of the outed couple, defending their right to a relationship over varying social media sites across the globe. Sure, most of those supporters were simply the common folk on their personal blogs and Twitter accounts supporting the relationship of the two soldiers, but it still caught some of the weight of the media pressure. 

Discussions cropped up left and right, defending the captain’s romantic interest. Debates on constitutional rights and who is allowed to sleep with whom in the privacy of their own homes sparked conversations that spanned the internet for hours. Fuck, thousands of people even applauded Steve and Bucky for supporting each other through this emotionally draining ordeal, and swore up and down that they’d fight for their right to be in love as much as they possibly could. 

Still, despite the outpouring of support in the face of the horrendous media breach, it still wasn’t enough to quell the hurt of the whole thing. When days 2 and 3 of “The Kiss” scandal came and went, even Steve began to feel the weight of it. Was he hurt by the hateful words spouted in his direction? Of course he was! But the worst of it all, was the fact that his lover had been slapped back into the negative spotlight against his will, and he was furious with himself that he couldn’t do anything to help him out of it this time.

Steve could handle the pressure and the hatred poured in his direction; he’d grown up with it after all. What he couldn’t handle was how much the love of his life was hurting once again, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. The only thing he could do, was take out his anger on this God-forsaken punching bag, like he had been for the past three days, before he really did something totally reckless. After all, he was always good at punching his way out of shitty situations.

“Fuck!” Steve snarled. This wasn’t doing him any good. He’d already been at this for God only knew how long, and his temper had not abated once that day. He hadn’t slept the night before, too wound up by the fact that Bucky had had his first nightmare in weeks. On top of that, he was bone-weary with that morning’s resurgence of yet another “fresh” article on Bucky’s historical records and how negatively he was impacting Steve’s life. It was just becoming too much, dammit! 

Shouting in utter frustration, Steve swung wide, his knuckles connecting with the punching bag so hard, he split the seam of the bag, and dumped the bag’s contents of sand onto the floor in a torrent of dust. Well, maybe that one particular punch had helped him feel a little better after all...  

“Really, Cap? That’s the third one this week,” a voice cut in. Panting heavily, Steve looked up to see Sam watching him from the doorway of the gym. Despite the weight of the whole situation, Steve couldn’t help but relax in Sam’s presence. He always had a way of calming down his loud mind when he needed it the most. “I swear, man, you’re just making it a personal goal of yours to keep Everlast in business, aren’t you?”

Steve huffed, slapping on a weak smile in Sam’s direction. “Yeah… Guess I’ll have to reimburse Tony for the bags later, huh?” Reaching up, he unhooked the bag from its chain and lay it on the floor to stop the spill. Dusting his hands off, he glanced down to see his knuckles, red and chapped from abuse, showing through his wrappings. “How long was I in here?”

“Well, last I saw you was about three hours ago,” Sam answered him. He crossed the room and stared down at the sand with mild interest. “I wasn’t keeping count, but it was a little after Clint made that smartass comment about that new article this morning, that you and Barnes disappeared together. To be honest, I’m surprised he isn’t in here with you.”

“I know,” Steve murmured. Looking up at Sam, he offered a saddened look. “Where is he? You saw him already?”

“Yeah, he’s by the common room. You gotta tell him to pick another way to vent his frustration. He’s doing that creepy “I’m Russian and know how to throw a knife” thing he and Natasha always do. The wall’s got a few hundred more holes in it than it did before, and he hasn’t spoken a word to anyone since.” Sam frowned. Bumping shoulders with Steve, he gave him a pointed look. “I don’t think anyone’s seen him this bad in a while.”

“Shit,” Steve growled. If Sam was right, Bucky had definitely gotten to a new low-point; if Bucky was nonverbal again, he ran the risk of reverting to ingrained habits again, and that was just something Steve wouldn’t let happen. Turning away from Sam, he reached for the nearest towel and cleaned the sweat from his brow. “That’s it. I’ve given him space. I haven’t pushed him. But this is going on too long, if he’s putting fucking holes in the wall now. I’m going to find him. Thanks for giving me the heads up, Sam.”

With that, Steve left the gym, ignoring Sam’s cries demanding he clean up the sand he’d left behind. Jogging down the hallway towards the common room, Steve kept his eyes peeled, looking for the hunched up figure of his best friend.

Sure enough, the moment he entered the common room, he spotted Bucky sitting on the floor by the window. He was nestled between the narrow alcoves of the window’s frame, one foot propped up on the wall as he stared out the window. In his hand, he held a small knife by the handle, spinning it moodily. Every so often, he would stop, flick his wrist and throw the knife into the wall. With that quick action, the lethal blade would imbed itself in the drywall up to the hilt, before he grabbed the blade to repeat the process all over again.

Steve watched this action for a long moment, before he spotted the pock-marked scarring of the wall. He could see the dozens of holes left behind by Bucky’s little knife, and he flinched internally at the sight of it. “Buck,” Steve muttered. He crossed the room instantly, sitting down on the floor next to Bucky to butt his knee right up against the ex-assassin’s hip. “Hey, babe." 

For a second, Bucky didn’t react. When he did, he tore his gaze lazily from the window to greet Steve, his expression a true neutral. From his fingertips, the little knife dangled precariously by the tip, glinting sharply in the sunlight streaming into the room. “Hmh?” Bucky hummed quietly. “S’up, Stevie?”

Steve frowned; Bucky was strangely quiet for someone that had just been stabbing the life out of a wall a second ago. Shaking himself, Steve scooted closer until his knee was pressed firmly into Bucky’s thigh. “You okay? I mean… after everything this week? You’ve been really quiet since the whole thing started.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, simply. He looked away from Steve to look- no, glare was more like it- out the window. “Nothing. Just pissed off I guess.”

That wasn’t good. A pissed off Bucky never bode well for anyone. Instantly on high-alert, Steve leaned in and cupped his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him closer. “Bucky, why didn’t you say something?” he asked.

“’Cause I could see how much this whole thing was bothering you, and I didn’t wanna pressure you with any of my shit. I’ve done enough of that to last us both a lifetime.” Bucky cracked a wry smile, looking away from the window again to meet Steve’s gaze. “Though I kinda did sneak a peek of you whaling on that punching bag, and I gotta say, that’s hot, Rogers.”

Steve flushed a little, though his earlier worries melted a little at that. He sat back, fingers dropping from Bucky’s neck to his shoulder, where he gave a gentle squeeze. “Well, I’m here now, so let’s talk. Then, you can go back to spying on me while I work out.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Bucky asked. He lifted a brow in Steve’s direction, his cheeks flushing with the resurgence of his earlier irritation. “The fact that the entire world found out about our relationship in the shittiest way possible, and now the greater half of America is making us out to be these evil bastards for being in love? Or the fact that you and I didn’t even have the chance to come out about each other on our own time?” 

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “All of the above,” he said. Rolling to his hip, Steve turned and sat, side by side with Bucky as the two of them stared at the damaged wall in front of them. As they sat quietly together, Steve tenderly reached out, plucking the knife from Bucky’s fingers to stop him from his frustrated reaction. His shoulders relaxed marginally when Bucky didn't fight him on it and he set the blade down before yanking Bucky into his arms. “It’s fucking ridiculous that this happened. I want to punch every single one of them in the face, that’s how mad I am about how they’re treating our relationship.” 

“But you can’t because that would be un-American. I mean after all, since they seem to think you're just having sex with a bad guy all the time, any sort of negative reaction you might give now, would only further support their bogus claims,” Bucky snorted, his voice tinged with resignation and disgust.

“Right! That's the fucking worst part about it all. You’re not a villain, Buck, and they've painted you to be exactly what Pierce wanted you to be,” Steve exclaimed. Looking down at Bucky, his eyes flashed with rage. “You’re _not_ a villain and you _never_ were. And it’s not fair that they’re treating you like shit. I just want to show them how wrong they all are about you!”

After his outburst, Bucky hesitated, before meeting Steve’s furious gaze again. “So... you’re not mad about them finding out, just about what they’re saying?”

Steve paused. Looking away from Bucky, he pondered the question carefully. What about this whole situation was Steve really upset about? Was he upset about the fact that the world found out their secret before they were ready to tell it? Or was he more upset about the media’s treatment of Bucky?

“Well, what are you feeling?” Steve asked, deflecting for just a moment. He turned to face Bucky, leveling him with a challenging look. “You went almost totally silent after the whole thing started. And you only ever get silent if you’re really mad. So what’s on your mind? This is a two way street, remember?” 

“That’s not fucking fair, you didn’t answer yours first,” Bucky groused. Sitting up, he scrubbed his metal fingers through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, I’m kinda pissed off that we didn’t get to come out of the closet on our own terms. That isn't fair to either of us, but y’know it was kinda inevitable. The idea was already out there to begin with, so at the same time I’m kinda glad it’s done. It’s like ripping a bandage off and getting the sting over with.”

Looking up at Steve, Bucky’s blue eyes burned with indignation. “What I’m more pissed off about is the way they’re treating you about it all. I don’t give a shit what they say about me. I earned a lot of that mistrust, _whether it was my intention to or not_ ,” Bucky said, stressing the last part when he saw Steve begin to protest his words. “It wasn’t my intention, but I still did it anyway. We went over this before.” Biting his lip, Bucky pressed his temple to Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling into his side to comfort the blond. “So I understand why they don’t trust me. What I don’t get is how shitty they’re treating you. You got the right to be with whoever you wanna be with. Everyone else in this Goddamn world does, so why don't you…?”

Steve listened carefully. He relaxed back, lacing their fingers together as he watched Bucky pour his soul out to him. “People are gonna talk, no matter what,” Steve offered in return.

“Well yeah, but you still don’t deserve it. Back when we were kids, we couldn’t have even dreamed of coming out and telling the world we were screwing on the regular. But this is the century when we’re supposed to have that right, and you’re _still_ getting’ shit for it.” Bucky snarled a little at that thought, and his fingers tightened around Steve’s. “That’s what I’m pissed off about. You’re the Golden Boy, Stevie. You always have been, and you don’t deserve any of this.”

Steve didn’t answer him. Touched by Bucky’s impassioned words, he felt his stomach flutter at the speech, and a smile threatened to overcome his current mood. Fighting back the beginning of a grin, Steve cleared his throat and looked away from Bucky. “Yeah, well, that makes two of us then. Two kids from Brooklyn, us against the whole world, just like always.” Turning his head, Steve nosed his way into Bucky’s temple, burying his nose in the dark strands of hair and inhaling his scent. That scent never failed to comfort him, and he physically felt himself slumping in relief as he cuddled Bucky close. “Anything else about this whole thing? Since we’re in a sharing mood, might as well get it all off our chests.”

Bucky shrugged. This time, his expression turned the slightest bit sheepish, though the expression was fleeting, as his eyes almost instantly hardened in self-deprecating frustration. “Well, I ain’t too happy with myself that I let someone take a picture of the two of us without even knowing it. I’m losing my touch. Worst of all, I think I'm getting old...”

Steve barked a laugh. “The girl snapped a picture of us from over 100 feet away on a cell phone camera under her purse. I think you’re being too hard on yourself.” 

“I’m an assassin dammit, I don’t make those kinds of mistakes,” Bucky protested. He banged his metal fist on the floor between them in dissent, giving Steve a harsh scowl. “Stop trying to make me feel better about being a shitty spy.” 

“You are the furthest thing from a shitty spy that I know of. I think you’re fine,” Steve deadpanned. “I don’t need you going too hard on yourself now. I’m already about ready to knock out a few newspaper execs for tearing you apart.”

Bucky only grunted in response. With that, the two of them went silent, simply focused on holding one another in their arms. They didn’t even flinch when Scott wandered through the room, muttering something about “bitchy old grandpas” under his breath before escaping.

It was Steve that finally broke the silence again. Inhaling through his nose, the blond glanced over at Bucky and smirked. “You know what one thing I would change about this whole situation? I’d change how everyone is reacting to my very real, very adult decision to love who the fuck I want to love. And I do, Buck.” Turning to face him, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek in comfort. “I love you. And I just want everyone to realize that.” 

Bucky stilled as he took in Steve’s words. After a moment, he looked up at him, his eyes wide in realization. “So… why don’t we show ‘em?” 

When Steve only offered him a confused look in return, Bucky’s lips broke into a dirty smile. “Since they’re already up in arms about us being into each other, and they seem to think I’ve got this power-hold over you, why don’t we show them how wrong they are? Since we didn’t get to come out on our own terms, and everyone’s making such a big deal about a fuckin’ kiss, why don’t we give them something to really shit their pants over?” 

Steve blinked. Almost instantly, he understood exactly what Bucky was saying. His cheeks flushed red at the thought, though he couldn’t help the manic little laugh that left him. “Buck, are you suggesting we make a porno?” 

Bucky shrugged, looking far too innocent. “Not necessarily a porno. But definitely something to spite the fuckers with. I mean since they’re all having heart attacks over the idea of us having sex, might as well give them what they’re crying about. At least the true knowledge of what our relationship is like will be on our terms, and none of this speculation bullshit. I mean, it can’t get worse from here if they already know we’re sleeping together.” 

Steve listened, his confusion melting away to excitement. There really _wasn’t_ much more damage that could be done at that point. Bucky was onto something; other people had taken away their choice to come out publicly about their relationship. Other people had taken away their choices about a lot of things. 

But this choice, no one but the two of them could make together. And Steve was entirely too excited at the prospect of shoving it up their asses for hurting his Bucky like they did. Fuck his reputation; if there was one thing Steve was entirely too good at, it was standing up to bullies. 

“Buck,” Steve breathed in delight. He smiled, big and bright at Bucky as he pulled him into a ravenous little kiss. When Bucky whimpered at the sudden kiss, swept up in the emotion of it all, Steve broke contact to meet his gaze again. “Are you… hold up, you’re serious? But doesn’t that make you uncomfortable, letting people see us have sex?”

“It’s not like we’re gonna show people my dick,” Bucky laughed. He looked up at Steve and batted his eyes at him. “I’m saying leave a little to the imagination, but give them what the media wants, you know? Maybe that’ll get them to shut up.”

“Or it could possibly make it worse,” Steve added with a touch of reason. “Are you sure you want to put yourself out there like that, with that possible risk?”

Bucky frowned. Without a word, he changed position and threw his leg over Steve’s lap. With a carelessness of a man with nothing to lose, he flopped himself into Steve’s lap, straddling his thighs to look down at him. “Yes I am. But the real question is,” Bucky paused, running his metal finger up the front of Steve’s chest. “As The Greatest American Hero of the century, are you sure _you_ want to risk it?”

Steve paused. His hands went to Bucky’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he looked up at his looming partner. The look of curiosity on Bucky’s features was almost as enticing as the idea of filming the two of them having sex. But it was Bucky’s concern that caught Steve’s attention the most.

Bucky had been the one to suggest they stick it to the masses by filming a sex tape, but he was still willing to back down if Steve were not on board with it. If that wasn’t the mark of a great man that didn’t deserve the cruelty of people’s judgement, then Steve didn’t know what was.

Right then and there, Steve made up his mind. The world thought he was foolish for sleeping with a so called “villain”. Steve was going to prove to them how wrong they were about Bucky.

“Yeah,” Steve said finally. He reached up, cupping the back of Bucky’s head to give him a determined look. “Yeah. I’m sure. Let’s do it.”

* * *

 

It took Steve and Bucky approximately one week to plan out their illicit video response. One week of hushed conversations, texts sent back and forth to one another during their downtime, and plenty of pre-game misbehaving to go around. 

It had been decided that they would film the tape at their apartment, rather than the Compound for the sake of their teammates, and that the two of them would make multiple cuts of their tape and edit them together to give the tape a more “movie-esque” touch to it. That way the two of them could easily, and respectfully, edit out any body parts they didn’t want seen by viewers, but still give them the full experience of the tape. Jokingly, Bucky had described it as the “world’s greatest softcore porno” in a text message, making Steve choke on his drink, mid-laugh.

After they’d finally finished plotting out their next move, the two of them set about gathering the things they would need for their tape. Bucky had insisted on Steve wearing the Stealth suit for the occasion, which Steve couldn’t argue with (he still owed him a bang in uniform anyway, and what better way to accomplish that than showing the country him having sex with Bucky while wearing the iconic suit?). Candles had been purchased, plenty of lube for multiple takes, and lots of towels and water for aftercare.

Oh, and they needed to get a video camera. 

Unfortunately, the only person Steve knew that had a video camera was Natasha, and he wasn’t about to go and ask her to borrow it. Bucky had agreed to the sentiment, and while he went about finishing the preparations for their night, Steve went shopping to buy his own. It should have been an easy purchase, but it seemed that that just wouldn't be the case. After combing three stores, Steve began to get frustrated and a little anxious. It was already getting late in the day, and he still hadn’t found a camera to use. He could easily just tell Bucky they would have to do their “thing” another day, but then they would run the risk of being called out on a mission at any moment if they waited. And dammit, Steve and Bucky were determined to get this tape out now and end the madness! 

Dialing Bucky’s number, Steve explained the situation to him, to which Bucky simply sighed in defeat. _“I guess, we’ll have to use Natasha’s camera after all_ ,” he grumbled into the phone. He didn’t sound the least bit happy about the notion, and frankly Steve wasn’t too thrilled about it either. Neither of them had come clean about their plans, and Steve could never keep the truth from her. An innocent conversation with her always had him gutting himself within minutes, pouring out his soul to her in a torrent of personal details without hindrance. There would be no way he'd keep this sex tape a secret from her. 

But they didn't have a choice now; not if they wanted to start filming that evening. With the decision made to simply ask her to borrow the camera (or steal it from her), Steve turned his car around and headed back up north to the compound. After an hour’s drive, Steve finally arrived and let himself in only to find the place near deserted. Weird. Maybe no one was home.

‘ _Wouldn’t that be ideal_ ,’ he thought to himself with a smirk. If no one was home, he could easily steal her camera, and skip out of there without being seen. It wasn’t that he had a problem with the Avengers finding out about his and Bucky’s evil plot. He really just didn’t want to listen to the others make a big deal out of it. Knowing Tony, the bastard would have a field day, teasing the shit out of them for their delinquency.

Clearing the first hallway of the compound, Steve turned the quiet corner and made a dash for their sleeping quarters. Light on his feet, he skirted the final corner and made his way towards Natasha’s rooms. Taking one last chance to glance up and down the hallway, Steve checked to make sure he hadn’t been followed, before trying the handle to her rooms.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked, and swung open easily. He wanted to be suspicious. Then again, he was on a time crunch, with little to no idea when Natasha would be returning. Deciding to take the opportunity, he slipped into the room and made a beeline for her computers.

After a moment’s searching, he found her video camera in the bottom drawer of her desk, and he quickly grabbed it. Standing upright, Steve opened the camera up, only to find a memory card already inside it. Huh. Maybe he wouldn’t have to use the new one he’d purchased after all.

However, before he really could get comfortable, the atmosphere behind him changed dramatically. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he whirled on his heel, expecting to find someone watching him. Just as he feared, Natasha stood in the doorway, her hip propped up against the frame as she gave him a bored look.

“You know, I’m really starting to understand why you never became a spy,” Natasha said cooly.

Steve frowned. He thought about hiding the camera behind his back and lying his way out of this, but quickly thought better of it. He was sure she’d probably already seen what he’d grabbed, and it was far too late in the game to come up with a good excuse for rifling through her things. Might as well come clean.

“Yeah, well, not everyone is born with an affinity for stealth like you,” Steve teased her back. Sighing inwardly, he pulled his hand free and showed her the camera. “I just needed to borrow this for a little while. I figured I’d just take it and return it when I was done. 

Natasha tisked him. “That’s not very morally sound of you, Steve,” she chuckled. Strutting into the room, Natasha looked down at the camera in his hand before leveling him with an emotionless look. “I think there should be enough space on that memory card for your porno. Try not to fill it up though, you pervert. There’s enough space to fill all the footage you need of your incredible dual stamina, but try not to test its limits too thoroughly.”

Steve choked. His face went sheet white at her words and he spluttered on a response before shaking his head. “What th- how…”

“Like you said, I have an affinity for stealth. You and Bucky actually made it kind of difficult for me to figure out what the hell you were doing, so I gotta give you props for that.”

Steve glared. Shaking his head, he held up a hand and silenced her. “Who else knows?”

“No one else,” Natasha answered. Turning away from him, she sat down on the edge of her bed to give him a careful look. “What I want to know is why it’s such a big secret? You two are grown men, you can make your decisions as you see fit. In fact, I’m actually proud to see two geriatric lovers doing something a little spicy with their love life, so I say go for it.”

Steve grimaced. Shaking his head, he tried to shake the mental image before giving Natasha a withering look.  “I really, really don’t want to talk about this right now. And frankly, I'm a little creeped out by the idea that you knew this whole time and didn’t say anything. So...” he paused, pointing at the camera and sighing. “can I borrow this?”

Natasha waved her hand, dismissing Steve’s question. “Go for it. I purposefully left it out for you to find it easily anyway.”

Steve blinked. Looking down at the camera in his hands, his shoulders slumped a little and he offered a suffering sigh. “Thanks. I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Natasha said. However, just as Steve turned to exit the room, she spoke up again. “I just want to know if you’re prepared.”

“Prepared?” Steve questioned. Looking back at her, he raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, prepared for the aftermath,” she continued. “You know, making this tape and putting it out there. Are you prepared for the reactions people are going to have? Did you and Bucky really think this through before deciding to do this? I mean, if it’s going to help your relationship, by all means. I just want you to make sure you’re aware of what’s going to come of it.”

Steve took in her words, considering them for a long second. He stared at the camera in his hands, mulling over the thought. Was he really prepared for this? To put himself out there, with Bucky, and expose their most intimate moments to hundreds of thousands of possible viewers? Were the two of them prepared to face the unpopular and negative opinions and feelings that were going to be flung at them from across the globe?

It didn’t take him long to come up with his answer.

“Yes,” he said simply. Looking up at Natasha, he smiled at her and nodded once. “Yeah, we’re ready for it. Bucky and I talked about it, long and hard. The world is saying I’ve made a mistake with Bucky and that he’s nothing but trouble. That it’s impossible for me to want to be with him, and that he’s forced me into being in a sexual relationship. This is going to show them how wrong they are and that they have no right to cast judgement on me and my decisions. Like you said, we’re two grown men, and having the entire world look down at us for loving each other… they pushed us with their judgement and discrimination. We’re pushing back.”

Natasha listened to him, the corners of her mouth turning up. When he’d finished his impassioned reply, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and flashing him a grin. “Then you two made the right call.” Gesturing to the door, Natasha winked. “Go do your thing, Steve. I’ve trusted you with a lot in our lives. I trust you to go about this the right way.”

Steve smiled back. He offered her a short salute, before tucking the camera under his arm. With that out of the way, Steve turned and slipped from Natasha’s room, darting across the interior of the Compound once again. Once he was outside, he looked up at the sky, watching the faintest touch of pink begin to color the horizon in a faint watercolor of light. It was going to be a beautiful night. He could feel it in his bones. 

Best not to let Bucky wait too long then. They had one hell of a night ahead of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i realize one of my "articles" has a typo in it. I saw it after I was all done and just said "fuck it, fire Fox's editor" hahahaha


	3. Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After careful preparation, Bucky and Steve film their sex tape.

Inhaling through his nose, Steve stared at his reflection in the hallway mirror. In his hands, his helmet dangled precariously by the strap, the stiff material cold beneath his fingertips. All around him, the almost oppressive warmth of their apartment seeped into his body through the layers of his suit, making the material sticky with sweat. At this rate, if his previous sexual encounters were anything to go by, he was going to be so sweaty by the end of the night he was going to have to peel himself out of his suit just to get comfortable again. With Bucky’s help, of course.

He wasn’t nervous. There wasn’t anything to be nervous about. It was just that the idea of displaying something so intimate and personal to hundreds, if not thousands, of viewers was a little overwhelming. But just because he wasn’t used to the voyeuristic aspect of their night ahead of them, didn’t mean he wasn’t all for it.

In fact, the first thought that really struck Steve about this whole thing wasn’t what others thought of him after the fact. No, the first thing he thought was:

_‘Shit. I hope I look good on camera like this.’_

Barking a manic laugh, Steve shook his head and clapped a gloved hand over his eyes as he tried to rein himself in. “Jesus Christ…” he mumbled to himself with a grin. “I can’t believe we’re fucking doing this.”

“What? What’s so funny?” Bucky’s voice cut in.  Breaking from his internal monologue, Steve looked up from his palm to find the source of that voice. Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, Bucky leaned into the frame, a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. He looked like a walking wet-dream with his cock-sure smile and the button of his jeans undone to show off his Adonis lines. Hell, even his hair was pulled out of the tie he usually wore, allowing the dark strands to frame his face as he watched Steve. He was shirtless, save for the leather harness from one of Steve’s other uniforms strapped across his shoulders, and his metal arm glinted in the soft lighting of the bedroom behind him, beckoning Steve to join him inside. “You getting cold feet on me, Rogers? I mean, I went commando and everything for you. Yeah, that’s right. I’m naked under these jeans. You can’t possibly chicken out on me now.”

“Is that my harness?” Steve asked, resolutely ignoring Bucky’s sarcastic comment. Crossing the hall, he reached out and ran his fingertips over the leather encompassing his shoulders for a moment before meeting his gaze in mock accusation. “Did you steal this from the compound?”

“So what if I did? You stole Natasha’s camera. We’re both crooks.” Reaching up, Bucky laced his metal fingers with Steve’s and tugged the blond’s hand up to press his lips to the knuckles. “So what were you giggling about out here?”

“I wasn’t giggling,” Steve protested, sourly.

“Yes you were. It was adorable,” Bucky shot back. He gave Steve a wink before his expression softened a little. “But seriously. That was your ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ kind of laugh. I  mean you’re perfectly content throwing yourself on grenades and jumping in the line of fire, but I know you well enough to know when you’re uncomfortable with something.” 

Steve’s shoulders slumped. Shifting his gaze to the wall, he hesitated for a second, his lip caught between his teeth. Was he uncomfortable with this? He really was sure this wasn’t discomfort. Just good old-fashioned stage fright, he assumed. Then again, no one was watching them actively have sex. If  anything, he was certain he could avoid looking at the camera during the whole thing. Shaking his head, Steve met Bucky’s gaze again, this time a little more confidently.

“No, Buck, I’m not uncomfortable with doing this,” Steve replied. He reached up to cup his cheeks in his hands, pulling him close to press a kiss to his forehead. “I swear on my life, I’m not nervous about doing this. I’m a little… okay, a _lot_ overwhelmed by it. This is a big deal. But I still want to do this. I swear.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky pushed one last time. Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around Steve’s wrists, gripping him tightly as he looked him in the eye. “I’m not gonna judge you if you changed your mind last minute. You know that. This is for us, not for them. And if you say ‘we’re not doing this’ then I go and blow out those stupid candles, put the camera away and that’s that. You know like hell I would ever make you do something you don’t want.”

For a moment, Steve’s stomach fluttered with delight at Bucky’s words. He couldn’t help but feel utterly touched by his lover’s concern for him, and he felt a blush color his cheeks. Even still, he didn’t want to ruin the mood by getting sappy on him now. Instead, he countered Bucky’s words, his smile turning wicked in a second. “Why, are _you_ nervous?”

Bucky scoffed, his soft expression immediately hardening into a challenge. “Fuck that, I’m not nervous. I’m almost confident enough to show the World Wide Web my dick. We’re gonna fuck on camera, and it’s gonna be Goddamn glorious.”

Steve laughed. Leaning into Bucky’s front, he pressed his forehead to his shoulder, feeling his own figure trembling just the slightest bit. The tell-tale signs of adrenaline began to tickle at his nerves, making his limbs feel light and rock-solid at the same time, like he wanted to fly off into space or sink into the earth all at once. Then and there, Steve knew that he was more than ready to go through with this. As long as he had Bucky by his side, then there was no reason to worry. They were in this together, to the very end,  and he had never felt more confident in his life.

Calming his laughter down, Steve leaned back and brushed a strand of hair from Bucky’s face before flashing him a commanding look. “Well if we’re gonna get this going, we should get some pre-sex shots down. You know, before we lose ourselves to our own hormones and all that.”

“Hey you’re the artsy one here. I’m just here to ride cock and look pretty,” Bucky said. Pulling away from Steve’s side, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. There, next to the bed, the camera sat on its tripod, it’s power indicator flashing green as it sat, ready and waiting to capture their evening together. To the side of the camera, their bedside table had been pushed away, allowing enough room to set the tripod up in the best spot. On the table, a fresh bottle of lube sat ready and waiting, the seal cracked as the scent of cherries wafted into the room. After careful discussion, Steve and Bucky had decided that they wouldn’t use any toys during their filming that evening, too afraid that if they did, they would get too carried away and wouldn’t be able to post their video online. 

The only toy they decided on keeping was the Stark issued restraints they would use to hold Bucky down during their play. The two of them really hadn’t planned on using them during the taping at first, but when Steve had brought them home from the compound on a whim, Bucky had practically salivated at the thought of being restrained while they fucked.

Okay, so maybe they hadn’t initially planned on making this a kinky sex tape, but knowing Bucky loved being occasionally tied down during sex, Steve hadn’t hesitated to grab them at the last possible minute.

Lost in his thoughts, Steve almost ran smack into Bucky’s back, stumbling backwards ungracefully. Jarred back to the present, he looked up to see Bucky giving him a teasing look, and his cheeks flushed red again. “Well?” Bucky prompted. “Where do we start, Cap?”

Oh right; Steve was the one in charge here. “Uhm… well,” Steve paused. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at the helmet in his hands. A small smile crossed his lips as a thought came to him. “Here, I have an idea. Take the camera and get a few shots of me in full uniform. Kind of some preliminary images before the sex starts.”

“Oh, going for the dramatic, I see,” Bucky said. Nevertheless, he plucked up the camera from the tripod and turned it on. He took a moment to get the device in his hands up and running, and he gestured towards the candles on the other side of the room. “Go over there so we can get the candles in the background. Make it look all romantic and shit.”

“Good idea. I’ll edit it so it flows with the rest of the video later,” Steve replied. With that, he pulled the helmet on, fastening the buckle beneath his jaw and crossed the room to stand in front of the candles. He heard the beep of the camera signaling that it was recording, and a shudder of nervous energy shot through his body for a second. He was glad he was facing away from the camera. He was 99% sure he was beet red at that exact moment.

Holding his breath, Steve heard the brunet circle behind him, recording his stance from different angles. With his face out of the camera’s line of sight, Steve inhaled and calmed himself down, plastering on his “war” face and straightening his shoulders in a more powerful stance. Sure, the camera was only getting his back at that moment, but it was the presence he wanted to capture. He commanded attention on the battlefield during every skirmish, and he was certainly going to give that same authority to the camera if hr could help it.

Steve turned his head just as Bucky crossed over to his right shoulder and he looked right into the camera. However try as he might, the sight of his half-naked lover holding a video camera on him brought him back to the moment at hand, and his resolve cracked. Losing his serious expression in a split second, he broke into a bright smile and laughed. “Dammit, I ruined the shot,” he snickered openly.

“No, wait, I liked it!” Bucky argued. He looked up from where his eyes were locked on the external monitor and he gave Steve a proud look. “It looked good, believe me. Wanna see for yourself?”

“Sure,” Steve said with a nod. He looked down at the camera and spied the clip Bucky had just recorded. Sure enough, the stoic look on his face was broken by the bright, loving smile that crossed his features a second later. There was no denying who that loving look had been directed at, and a shiver of delight coursed through his veins. If that didn’t tell the audience what this video was really about, then Steve had no idea what would. “You’re right. That _did_ look good!”

“See? Maybe I should be the one in charge of this whole tape,” Bucky teased. He lifted the camera up and gave Steve an inquisitive look. “Want me to get some more of you?”

“No, I think that’s good for now. Go get on the bed. I’m gonna get some shots of you.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky said happily. Within seconds, his happy smile melted into a more seductive look, and he handed the camera to Steve before he turned to approach the bed. With a lazy grace, he slumped down onto the bed, spread eagle and propped up on the pillows as he looked up at Steve with a smirk. “Sexy enough for you?”

“Yes, totally sexy,” Steve replied with a snort. Shaking his head, he moved to stand next to the bed and turned the camera on once again. “I think this is the most sultry shot of the _whole evening_ so far. Everyone will be drooling over themselves about it.”

Bucky giggled- outright _giggled_ \- at Steve’s words. “I’m glad you agree with me, but I think I can amp up the seduction just a little bit.” With that, he scooted up the bedding a little, using the pillows beneath himself to prop up his upper body. He leaned back, his thighs splayed just slightly as he looked up at Steve with growing interest. Bending his arm, Bucky reached up and twirled a strand of hair in his fingers before lifting a brow at him. “Yes, I think this is a lot better. What do you think, Stevie? You think the audience will go crazy over this shot? Me laying here… looking like this, while you get all hot and bothered over me? C’mon… get a good angle of me for the camera, baby.”

Damn him, Bucky knew what he was doing. Steve watched his boyfriend laid out in front of him, looking like he was born to lay it all out for the camera. His posture, carefree and inviting, told the viewer exactly what he wanted and his smoulder, the lazy smirk and gleam of want in his eyes burned with downright arousal, demanding to be claimed and pleasured. For a brief moment, Steve was lost to the world; taken up by Bucky’s playful, sensual display, he found himself staring openly at the brunet, his mind turning to mush as he felt the front of his uniform pants tightening considerably.

Steve swallowed, looking back to the camera as he began to record his partner’s languid display. Every so often, he paced back and forth around the bed, getting a few good angles on the camera and immortalizing them for the world to see. Bucky’s eyes, hooded and darkened by his intense gaze, tracked across the room at Steve circled the foot of the bed, and he bit his lower lip, flicking his tongue out over the the reddened flesh to wet it. Never once, did his fingers stop twirling that strand of hair in his grip, twisting and gently tugging on the dark locks in a precursory show of what was to come.

Fighting back a groan, Steve’s hand snaked forward into the camera frame, tracing his fingertips over the leather straps of the harness in a gentle caress. “Jesus, you’re too good at this,” he muttered under his breath. Glancing up from the camera, Steve offered up a wanting gaze, his fingers wrapping around the harness strap to give it a tug. He watched as Buck’s torso lifted from the bed for a second before he let go, dropping him back down so that he could splay his fingers across his lover’s bare chest. Even from the gentle touch, Steve could feel Bucky’s heartbeat ramping up beneath his palm, and he flexed his fingers, digging his nails into his smooth skin enough to scrape tiny red lines into his chest.

“No better at this than you are, babe,” Bucky purred. He sat up, pushing his hand away and rustling the bedding as he crawled up the mattress to kneel right in front of Steve. “I’m not doing anything different than you and I always do. We just got a camera to play with this time.” Reaching up, Bucky wrapped his fingers up in the cloth of Steve’s uniform to give it a sharp tug. “C’mon baby… come play with me.” Tugging Steve closer, Bucky leaned up and yanked him down into a kiss. Their lips crashed together, a clack of teeth. Letting go of the front of Steve’s uniform, Bucky gripped the camera and gently turned it to capture their kiss in a growing erotic display of tongues flicking and dancing together.

Steve gasped. Taking completely off guard by Bucky’s actions, he moaned slightly and leaned into the kiss. Without even thinking, he reached up and wrapped his gloved fingers around the base of Bucky’s neck; with a gentle pressure, he tightened his grip, slowly cutting off Bucky’s air supply as he pushed forward, commanding the kiss with sharper bites and an insistent hum in his throat. Beneath him, he felt Bucky shudder, swallowing past the pressure around his neck with a little whimper.

Arousal spiking further still, Steve tilted his head and changed the angle of the kiss, just enough to give the camera a new perspective to record. He could feel Bucky’s whimpers beneath his grip as he struggled to breathe, and the knowledge that he’d so easily rendered Bucky’s control moot by that simple action, made Steve’s insides shiver with growing lust. However, just before things could really get too heated, Steve pulled away from the kiss, his fingers loosening on Bucky’s neck as he stepped back to observe the effect he’d had on him at that moment.

Sure enough, Bucky was flushed, a bright pink coloring his cheeks from the lack of oxygen in his system. His eyes were bright and wide, pupils dilated dramatically in the low light, and his entire figure was beginning to shake visibly. He gasped for air, looking up at Steve with all the devotion and trust in the world flashing in his lusty eyes. “Fuckin’ shit, Cap… you really know how to drive a guy crazy, you know that?”

Steve chuckled, leaning in to nip at the base of Bucky’s throat tenderly. “What can I say? I wanted to get you all hot and bothered for me,” Steve said, parroting back Bucky’s words to him with little regret.

“Well mission fuckin’ accomplished,” Bucky growled, sitting back on his heels with a huff of delight. He gestured down to his lap, where Steve could see the prominent bulge of his erection straining against the open flaps of his jeans, and he gave Steve a defiant look as he pawed at his crotch insistently. “You might wanna hurry this up, Stevie. I’m getting really worked up here, and your dick can’t be inside me fast enough.”

Steve nodded, his tongue thick in his mouth with want. While Bucky might have been worked up and horny already, Steve’s skin was _crawling_ with arousal. So much, that his uniform felt too tight and too itchy against his flesh. However, before he could react, he felt hands on his shoulders, and he gasped as he was tugged down to the bed. Catching himself, Steve looked up to see Bucky kneeling in front of him again. Bucky’s hands rested on Steve’s shoulders for a second, massaging the muscles through his uniform to get the blond to calm down.

However, his tender gesture didn’t last long. Within seconds, his intention turned dirty again, and Bucky’s hands tracked down Steve’s free arm, where he gripped the wrist firmly. Yanking his hand, he pushed Steve’s fingers up against his own bare belly, tracing the calloused tips across his stomach in a slow, gentle stroke. “Cmon, baby. I’m getting impatient here. Don’t make me throw that camera away just so I can get you to fuck me good and proper.” With a careful gesture, he carefully dragged Steve’s fingers down from his stomach and pushed them into the flaps of his jeans to brush up against his straining cock.

Steve swallowed again. Instantly, his face flushed red, and he fought like hell to keep focused on his partner. Looking up at Bucky, he smiled at him, and gently wrapped his gloved fingers around his boyfriend’s dick. Keeping his hand hidden inside his jeans, Steve gently stroked, up and down, twisting his hand at the tip of his cock, and brushing the well-used leather of his gloves over Bucky’s prick.

It was just a brief moment; for a few slow strokes Steve pumped his fist over Bucky’s dick, watching as he fell to pieces just from that little gesture alone. He watched Bucky’s cheeks flushing red again, his eyes fluttering shut and an obvious moan of delight escaping him. Beneath his hand, Steve could feel Bucky’s hips rocking up into the curl of his fist, thrusting up for just a little more friction, until he was fucking his hips up into Steve’s fist with growing abandon.

And just like that, Steve pulled away. He withdrew his hand from inside Bucky’s jeans, watching with a smirk as the brunet whined at the loss of sensation. With a surreptitious glance, Steve looked down at the camera and rolled back the last few minutes of footage. To no one’s surprise, the camera had immortalized the entire thing; Steve’s fist jerking off his lover, the pinch of Bucky’s brows and the sheer desire coming off of him in shivering waves. When he saw Bucky’s hips roll up into the air for a brief moment at the loss of sensation, Steve bit his lip to hold back his own desires. “Fuck me, that’s hot. For a second, I completely forgot we were even recording anything on the camera.”

“Fuck the camera.” Bucky spoke up. Sounding breathless, he looked up at Steve from his vantage point on the bed; both irritated at the tease, and painfully aroused by the moment, he suddenly sat up, and snatched the camera from Steve’s grip. Without a word, he turned and set the device onto its tripod and leaving it there, before turning his attention back on Steve. “Leave it there. I don’t care what kinda shots we get. Just… don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Well when you ask me so nicely, how can I refuse?” Steve mumbled happily. Without warning, Steve reached out and pushed Bucky back onto the bed, watching him sprawl backwards onto the mattress with a surprised sound. When Bucky sat up to give him a disgruntled look, Steve simply ignored it and stretched out over his figure. With his focus fully on Bucky now, Steve leaned in, bracing his elbows on the bed as he pressed his lips to his chest. He could feel his heartbeat, now galloping furiously in his chest, and he huffed a little laugh as he flicked his tongue over Bucky’s nipple. Feeling his partner’s figure tense up at the gentle little licks, Steve took his chance and wrapped his lips around his nipple. He gave the bud of flesh a gentle suck, his fingers wrapping around the harness to hold him steady. “This is real sexy, babe… maybe I should let you wear my things more often,” Steve mumbled. He tugged on the harness again, letting it go to slap against Bucky’s pec with a little “crack” of leather against damp skin.

Bucky whined louder still. Reaching up, he cupped his metal hand over the back of Steve’s helmet. With this leverage, he pushed his lips more firmly against his chest, seeking out more suckles against the over-sensitive nipple. When Steve complied, grazing his teeth over the bud and worrying the skin hard enough to bruise, Bucky cried out and ground his cock up against Steve’s stomach in desperate little ruts. “F-fucking hell…!”

Steve gasped. Oh fuck, he was already losing his mind. Even now, he could feel the sticky slide of precum in his own uniform pants, and he knew he was getting way too close to losing it. He could only barely imagine how crazy this must have been driving Bucky, if he himself was already losing his cool. Deciding he’d best slow this down a bit, he broke away from Bucky’s chest, sitting back on his heels as he watched him mewling in protest from the lack of contact. Without a word, he reached out and grabbed the harness by the shoulder before tugging his partner sharply upright. When Bucky gave him a confused look at the sudden action, Steve leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That’s it baby. Doin’ real good for me.” Steve leaned back, giving Bucky a proud look. When his boyfriend flushed a deep pink at his praises, Steve huffed a little smile and peppered kisses across the bridge of his nose.

“ _Nngh_ … you’re killing me. I swear…” Bucky whimpered. Cracking his eyes open, he looked up at Steve, his blue eyes lost to the inky void of his pupils. Swallowing thickly, Bucky suddenly shook his head, and pushed Steve back. When Steve opened his mouth to question what he was doing, Bucky reached out, brushing the tip of his index finger over his lips. “Shhh… sit back and just watched.”

Without complaint, Steve did as he was asked, and sat back down on the mattress. He watched curiously as Bucky winked at Steve, sitting up from the bed himself. Wrapping his fingers around the straps of the harness, Bucky one by one, slowly plucked the brown leather from his shoulders, working the straps down his arms until the harness puddled around his waist. When he’d freed himself from the straps, Bucky rolled to his hip, and shifted to kneel on the bed, rocking his hips back and forth in a silent, seductive dance meant only for Steve and their trusty little camera. Taking the moment to show off for his boyfriend, Bucky let his eyes drift shut, his palms tracing nonsense patterns over his own stomach and chest, tickling the skin before he grazed his palm over the jut of his erection poking out from the top of his jeans.

Humming under his breath, Bucky broke the pace of his little dance and turned his back to Steve. Casting a look over his shoulder as he worked the jeans down his hips, tracing his thumbs over the tops of his pants as he pushed them down past his gyrating hips. When the hem finally passed over the globes of his ass, he paused to run his metal hand over the smooth skin in a gentle caress before slapping his metal palm over the skin, reddening it with a hiss of delight. “C’mon, babe. Give it a little touch; I know you wanna.”

“F-fuck me,” Steve croaked. Instantly reaching out, Steve let his gloved hands caress over Bucky’s backside, gently kneading the skin under his fingers. Tugging him closer, Steve pulled his lover back against his chest, where Bucky instantly resumed his silent dance. Choking on his words, Steve moaned as he felt Bucky grind his ass back against his groin, and his own erection pressed painfully against his uniform pants as he rocked forward, rutting up between the crack of Bucky’s ass as much as he could. “Y-you sure you want me to put your ass on camera like that?” Steve asked. He really had to applaud himself for speaking as clearly as he did; it was difficult to do, drooling over himself like this.

“This is a gorgeous ass, Stevie. Let the world see it,” Bucky mumbled with a grin. Turning back to Steve, he sat back onto the bed enough to kick his jeans the rest of the way off his legs and throw them to the floor. But before the camera could catch a glimpse of his erection, he crawled forward, shielding his lower half as he crowded right up into Steve’s front.

With a burning want in his eyes, he reached up and undid the buckle holding Steve’s helmet on. With slow, deliberate motions, he undid the strap, carefully pulling the headpiece off of his face, trailing his lips up Steve’s cheek, and peppered those little touches across his brow. When the helmet was completely free from Steve’s messy hair, Bucky tossed it to the bed, and pushed his fingers into those blond strands. Messing up his hair further, Bucky yanked Steve into a biting kiss, suckling his lower lip between his teeth as he nipped and laved at the reddened skin before pulling on it sharply. When Steve gasped aloud, Bucky took the opportunity, his tongue darting forward into Steve’s mouth. Licking and sucking his way inside, Bucky huffed a needy little whine as he tickled the tip of his tongue across Steve’s before sucking it into his own mouth ready. “Get the restraints,” Bucky suddenly rasped out, voice wrecked and needy as he bit Steve’s lip once more. 

Steve nodded, too horny to even string together words. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he pulled away from Bucky, watching as his partner sat back on his heels, metal hand snaking down to his lap to wrap around his engorged cock. For a split second, Steve was too entranced by the sight of Bucky stroking himself to think about moving, and he watched reverently as that metal appendage passed over the head of his dick again and again, spreading precum across his cock in an obscene gesture.

“Right… restraints,” Steve choked out. Nodding to himself, he finally stumbled off the bed and made a break for their bathroom. As he stumbled over to the counter where the cuffs were sitting waiting for him, he groaned out, palming at his crotch to try and relieve the pressure. He, too, had gone commando underneath his uniform, and now he was beginning to regret it; the rough material gliding across his oversensitive prick was driving him fucking insane, withering away at his stamina as the friction of coarse cloth stroked over his cock with each step he took.

After adjusting himself once more, Steve picked up the restraints and returned to the bedroom, where he found Bucky sprawled out on the mattress, still stroking himself slow and languid. When Bucky spotted his open-mouthed gaze, he huffed a laugh, and finally let go of his cock. “We’ll edit that part out.”

“Yeah, we will,” Steve mumbled as he stalked over to the bed once again. “That’s my cock. The whole damn world doesn’t get to see it.”

“Mmm I love it when you get possessive,” Bucky sighed in content. Upon spotting the restraints in his hands, Bucky instantly went lax, his eyes glistening with lust. Without a word, Bucky rolled over to his stomach and crossed his arms behind his back. Pressing his cheek to the mattress, Bucky looked up at Steve from his spot on the bed, and he flashed him a lazy smile. “Strap me up, baby.”

“Anything you want, Buck,” Steve replied. Smiling openly, he knelt on the bed, straddling Bucky’s thighs and sitting down on his backside, before pressing his hands to the bed. He leaned in, tracing the tip of his tongue up Bucky’s spine in a slow caress. When he reached the top of his spine, he nibbled the crook of his neck gently before wrapping his lips around his neck and giving a good, hard suck. When Bucky gasped out at the love bite, he worked his teeth in, bruising the skin with a deep, purple mark before finally pulling away to admire the bruise. “God you look so beautiful,” he whispered into his ear.

“Holy Christ, Stevie… if you don’t strap me down right now, I’m not gonna be able to hold myself back,” Bucky gasped. Rocking his hips back against Steve’s groin, Bucky twisted a little beneath him before moaning. “I’m serious, if you don’t use those restraints on me right now, I’m gonna push you down onto the bed and fuck myself on your cock.”

“Like that would be such a burden to me,” Steve chuckled. However, he finally did as he was told, and plucked up the cuffs from the bed. Turning them on, he listened as the cuffs hummed to life in his hands, an electric surge coursing through them, ready to magnetize to each other. With that, he carefully clasped each one around Bucky’s wrists, listening to them click shut before he drew them closer to each other. In an instant, the magnets inside the cuffs snapped together, and with a loud ‘clang’ the cuffs connected, holding Bucky’s wrists firmly behind the small of his back. “How’s that?”

Bucky grunted. Giving an experimental little tug, he nodded up to Steve, a giddy little smile breaking through the haze of his lust. “S’good… what are you gonna do to me now, huh? Gonna fuck me like this? All strapped down and ready for you? Gotta admit, I really, really want your dick inside me right now…”

“You’re just all kinds of trouble aren’t you?” Steve purred. Leaning down again, he pressed a little kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck before climbing off of him. He circled around to the table and grabbed the lube before returning to his boyfriend’s side. With a toss, he watched the bottle bounce off of the mattress before rolling to lay next to Bucky’s ribs. But just as Steve moved to begin peeling himself out of his uniform, Bucky stretched his leg out and pushed his knee against his thigh to get his attention. 

“Leave it on. I said before I wanted you to fuck me in the suit,” Bucky pleaded. Looking up at him with doe-eyes, he batted his lashes at Steve before smiling. “Please sir? Fuck me in the suit? I’ll be extra good to you if you do.” 

Christ that was almost too much. Watching Bucky beg him like that, pleading for his cock was almost too much for Steve. With a growl of want, Steve instantly undid the zip of his uniform pants and pulled his cock out. The tip was red from the friction of his pants, but he didn’t care. With that, he picked up the lube and squirted a heavy dollop onto his fingertips before spreading the viscous fluid across his length. Stroking himself a few times, Steve relished the feeling of the cool lube against his prick before picking up the bottle to dribble a little more into his palm.

With his fingers sufficiently coated in slick, Steve reached out, prodding his fingers against Bucky’s hole, spreading the lube around his entrance. With a groan, he prodded forward, pushing two of his fingers inside Bucky’s channel and thrusting up into him. He listened to Bucky’s whimpers of pleasure as he scissored his fingers, spreading his entrance a little before curling his fingers to brush against his prostate.

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped. His hips jerked backwards at the sensation, rocking his ass up into Steve’s hand as he tried his best to fuck himself onto his fingers. When that little action failed to elicit the right amount of friction, Bucky quickly wiggled his hips, pushing himself up onto his knees enough to give himself leverage against his hand. He moaned in the back of his throat as he rocked his hips back again, impaling himself on Steve’s fingers deliberately. “Nnngh… oh fuck, not enough. Please, Stevie… please!”

Steve chuckled, though the sound was thin and hoarse. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Bucky’s tailbone as he worked his fingers inside him. “So warm...” he breathed, lapping his tongue against his tailbone again.

“Yeah… warm and wanting your cock.” Bucky said, with a hint of sarcasm. Looking up at Steve over his shoulder, he flashed him a lewd smile, pushing his hips back against his fingers again. “C’mon, babe… put your cock in me. Open me up, lemme feel you. I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Steve mumbled, his lips still tracing patterns over his asscheeks one by one.

“You won’t hurt me. I just want to feel you.”

With Bucky’s promise, Steve looked up at him, gauging the look in his eyes. When he was certain of Bucky’s words, Steve carefully withdrew his fingers. With the minimal preparation, Steve vowed to take this slow at first. With a promising look, he gripped Bucky’s hips in his hands and carefully rolled him over to his back. Once he had him turned around, Steve carefully picked up Bucky’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He gripped his backside, lifting him up from the mattress to relieve some of the pressure off of his wrists.

When he had Bucky in just the right position, Steve looked down, taking hold of his cock in hand and pressing the tip against his underprepared hole. Looking up at him, Steve flashed him a loving smile as he rocked his hips forward, pressing the tip against his entrance. The heat was already intense as he nudged against the ring of muscle, slowly breaching it with each thrust. Surprisingly, he felt himself slowly sliding inside, Bucky’s ass relaxing around him as he slid in with just a few gentle nudges. Groaning in the back of his throat, Steve’s head lolled to the side as he slowly seated himself inside him, thrusting up and up until he was balls deep inside his body. Biting his lip, Steve inhaled slowly through his nose as the pressure of Bucky’s ass engulfed him totally.

“Shit,” Steve mumbled. Tearing his eyes open, he looked down to where Bucky was laid out in front of him, looking totally wrecked with his cock buried in his ass. Steve took the moment to admire the view, giving a few gentle thrusts inside him. “ _Auun_ , babe… fuck you feel amazing.”

“Steve..!” Bucky gasped in return. He twisted his hips a little grinding down against his lap before he finally found the strength to open his eyes. The blue rings of his irises were totally gone now, swallowed whole by his pupils as he stared up at him, wrecked and needy. He wiggled his hips again, whimpering through his nose for more and more attention. “Fuck, I’m gonna come already. Fuckin’ move!”

Steve laughed. He didn’t mean to laugh, but the sight of Bucky begging him, his back arched off the bed as his arms lay folded behind his spine awkwardly, sent every good feeling in his stomach fluttering to life. He leaned down, his palms pressed to the mattress as he lapped at his nipples once again. “Already? You’re really fucking worked up already aren't you?”

When Bucky only whimpered in response, Steve smirked. Lapping his tongue out, he tickled the tip over a nipple before wrapping his teeth around the areola and biting down hard. He felt the skin begin to give way under his teeth, the taut bow to Bucky’s spine as he arched up into the bite with a keen. But Steve wasn’t done there. Thrusting ever so slightly, he sealed his lips around the bitten skin, his tongue dancing frantically over the swollen flesh as he pulled one, good hard _suck_ , and drilled the tip of his dick into Bucky’s prostate without remorse.

Beneath him, Bucky wailed at the sensation, going rigid as his asshole fluttered wildly around Steve’s prick. Shouting into the room, Bucky came, spurting wet, sloppy ropes of come across his belly as he clenched and spasmed around his cock. It took him several long moments before he finally began to come down, slumping against the mattress with a low, reedy moan in his throat. “Fuck… oh shit,” he gasped. The sound was wet and thick, and his legs went lax around Steve’s waist. “Don’t fuckin’ tell me we’re done…” he gurgled finally, when he found his voice again.

Steve chuckled. Shaking his head, he slowly stretched out, his elbows dug into the mattress as he pressed kisses into Bucky’s chest. His hips stilled then, hardened length still buried deep inside Bucky’s ass as he christened the sweaty, come-stained skin of his chest with tender brushes. “Oh, babe. We’re far from done...” he mumbled against his skin.

Breaking away from his chest, Steve looked up at his lover, smiling an adoring little grin at him. He leaned up, pressing Bucky into a lazy, opened mouth kiss. Tugging at his lower lip, he relished the feeling of Bucky returning those languid brushes of lips, the two of them breathing in each other’s breaths. Holding his hips still, Steve allowed Bucky a chance to recover some; the feeling of his dick still inside his asshole send shivers up and down his spine.

He didn’t even have to move; just the feeling of Bucky’s body surrounding him, twitching every so often with the residue of his orgasm, sent shockwaves of warmth and bliss up his spine and down to the tips of his toes. They were so close, joined so intimately Steve didn’t want to move. Pressing his lips to Bucky’s throat, he inhaled his scent, the essence of sweat and love permeating the air around them as he soaked up the feeling of being connected on such a beautiful level. As he lay with Bucky, pressed up inside him, he listened to the needy little whimpers, the satisfied little sounds escaping his boyfriend, and the thrum of their heartbeats synching up.

For a wild moment, a thought came to Steve, as he realized one thing; he might have been a man out of time, living from one war to another and craving the idea of having a normal life, but he’d been misled. Home wasn’t a white picket fence or living a boring life, with no direction or finally “settling down” like everyone else his age. That wasn’t home for Steve. Fighting to protect the little people that was his purpose in life. His crazy teammates, as much as they drove him insane, those were his family members. And this right here, this feeling and this adoration from Bucky, the warmth of their breaths and the pleasurable, erotic heat of their love… that was all the home he needed.

“Steve?”

Broken from his thoughts, Steve looked up. He saw the half-concealed worry in Bucky’s eyes, his previously flushed cheeks relaxed, and his lips turned into a frown. He twisted beneath Steve’s figure, his ass tugging just slightly on Steve’s cock, until the sensation sent a shiver up his spine. Bucky turned his head, looking directly into Steve’s eyes as he nudged him with his shoulder. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” Steve mumbled. He leaned up, pressing Bucky into a kiss. “Are you?”

“Well to be honest my arm’s falling asleep… but other than that, I’m solid and ready to move on when you are.”

Steve laughed, pressing his forehead to his metal shoulder. Oh right… they were supposed to be filming a sex tape. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m real good, Buck.” With that promise, Steve pushed himself up. His cock, half-soft from his mental break, pulled from Bucky’s ass, and he looked down to the come-speckled skin of his lover’s torso for a second.

Flashing him a daring look, Steve leaned down, and began to lap up the specks of come from his skin. The taste, salty and warm, brought him right back to the moment, and he felt his cock hardening almost instantly as Bucky squirmed beneath his deft tongue. It didn’t take him long to return to full strength, though he used that time to work his fingers over Bucky’s hips, riling his partner back up right along with him.

Bucky whimpered, turned red hot under Steve’s skilled fingers. He twisted on the bed, his arms pulling behind his back as he fought against the resistance of the restraints. Cracking one eye open, he looked up at Steve, lips bitten red and cracking into a bright smile as he squirmed against the bed. “Well now that I got you back, don’t you dare waste your time, mister. I’m still waiting for you to fill me up, so you better make good time, or I’m gonna be real pissed.”

“You won’t get pissed,” Steve chuckled. Even so, he decided to make good on his promise, and he took hold of Bucky’s hips. Pulling him towards the edge of the bed, Steve carefully flipped him back over to his stomach, propping his legs up so that Bucky was bent forward over the mattress. With his partner in position, Steve reached out, gripping his restrained wrists in his hand before dropping down to his own knees.

Face level with his ass, Steve leaned in and pressed his tongue into the crease. He could taste his own sweat and muskiness on Bucky’s skin from where he’d been inside him just minutes ago, and he stifled a whimper of delight. Lapping his tongue forward, Steve licked his way into Bucky’s loosened channel, his tongue prying open his hole as he buried his nose into his tailbone. Humming in the back of his throat, Steve licked and pierced his ass with his tongue, fucking him open once again. He carefully wrapped his lips around the ring of muscle working it gently with his mouth as he sucked and sucked, tickling the tip of his tongue over the sensitive walls inside Bucky.

Above him, Bucky choked on his own voice, a whine cutting off in the back of his throat with the sensation. He rocked his hips back, pushing himself onto Steve’s tongue insistently. “Now that’s just not fuckin’ fair!” he gasped. Twisting around in Steve’s grip, he looked down at the blond accusingly. “I said I wanted your cock. Your tongue’s nice and all but…” he stopped when Steve twisted his tongue inside him, eliciting a whimper as his eyes rolled to his skull with the pleasurable tickle. “ _Nnhgh_... I-I feel a little cheated… oh God...”

Steve snorted. Looking up at him, he licked a slow, even strip up Bucky’s taint, across his asshole and paused to nibble at his tailbone again. “You feel a little cheated huh?” When Bucky whimpered his agreement to the statement, Steve leaned back to sit on his heels again. Without hesitation, he picked up the lube again, drizzling a trail of the clear liquid down Bucky’s ass, getting him nice and slick before pushing three fingers inside him. “Well that’s not very nice then. Maybe I should do something about that.”

“You think..?” Bucky gasped. He whined, high in the back of his throat, as his hips shuddered beneath his hands. His forehead fell to the mattress in front of him, muffling his cries as he bounced back against his fingers. Steve fought back a little moan of approval at the sight of Bucky’s figure trembling beneath him, his hands twisting in the restraints almost hard enough to separate the magnets. He loved seeing Bucky coming apart like this, all for him.

Muttering sweet nothings into the room, Steve leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s left cheek. He rubbed his lips along the smooth round of his backside, curling his fingers inside his channel to rub little circles into his prostate. As he did so, he listened to Bucky’s voice, words babbled out in incoherent phrases strung together by a thread. Chuckling to himself, Steve bared his teeth and bit down, marking Bucky’s left asscheek with little red teethmarks on the smoothness of his asscheek. “Jesus you’re doin’ so good for me. C’mon baby, open up for me. Tell me what you want me to do for you, Buck.”

With that, Steve curled his fingers once more and pressed into Bucky’s prostate. At that action, Bucky all but shrieked into the room, crying out as the electric pleasure shot through his body like a bolt of lightning, arcing him back into his hands desperately. “ _OH shit_! Fuck me, Stevie, Please please I’m begging ya!”

“That’s my guy,” Steve said. Grinning openly, he pulled his fingers free from Bucky’s body, and picked up the lube once more. Slicking his cock back up, he steadied himself as he got to his feet and lined himself up. With Bucky’s back to the air, his ass propped up and ready for him, Steve nudged against his hole again, sliding home with an easy glide. He groaned, biting his tongue as he reseated himself easily, his partner’s warmth ebbing into his cock and squeezing him just right. Within seconds, he was fully inside his body again, the brush of his uniform scraping against their skin as he gave a few slow, even thrusts to get Bucky fully adjusted to him.

“ _Aaauuuuhhh_ God… Goddamn…” Bucky gasped. He whimpered, lower lip caught between his teeth as he wiggled his hips back, screwing himself onto his prick until they were pressed flush to one another. He looked up at Steve, his eyes bleeding with desire for him as he rocked, back and forth, thrusting himself onto his dick as much as he could manage. “C’mon move, baby, please… please move. I need it. I need you so bad.”

Steve nodded, huffing audibly as he tried to keep his brain on track. Watching Bucky fuck himself back onto his prick had been way more arousing than he’d thought, and it took him a few moments too long to kickstart his sluggish brain out of the red zone and back into a cognizant frame of mind. Once he was certain he’d gotten himself back in control, he reached out, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s bound wrists, using his hands for leverage.

Pulling back, Steve slowly withdrew from his body, and drilled back in. The action was slow but firm, a hollow “whump” echoing into the room as his clothed hips collided with Bucky’s backside. He watched in amazement as Bucky jarred forward with the force, his ass trembling slightly. Tightening his fingers on his wrists, Steve leaned over just a bit, smiling down at his lover as he repeated the action, oh so slowly picking up the pace as he fucked him into the mattress. “You like that? Just like that baby?” Steve asked, breathlessly. He could feel his body heat rising in this stupid uniform, his skin itching for contact. He wanted to shuck himself out of this uniform, drag Bucky into his arms and fuck him good and proper, skin to skin contact, and bring back the earlier intimacy he’d been relishing just a few minutes ago.

But he kept up the pace, an authority figure in his Captain America suit as he bent Bucky over the bed and fucked him nice and slow and steady, because that’s exactly what Bucky wanted. And watching Bucky blossom in happiness, whimpering out in pleasure and thoroughly enjoying himself was what Steve lived for.

“Fuuuck, Stevie... _Oh fuck_... So good.” Bucky panted. A dopey smile crossed his lips as he bounced on Steve’s cock, pushing himself back against his crotch to take his dick deeper and deeper inside him. His hands twisted in the restraints, his fingers curled into fists as he tangled his flesh fingers in Steve’s as much as he could. “ _Nnngh_ baby… please harder! Oh God, please harder!”

“Y’like that?” Steve panted. He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bucky’s back between his shoulder blades. With the new angle, he rocked his hips up, drilling into his channel with a bit more intensity. The faster, harder thrusts seemed to do the trick, as Bucky cried out, his fingernails digging into Steve’s hand as he took him for all he was worth.

“Fuck yes! Like that!” He cried. Twisting his head, he looked up at Steve with all the reverence in the world, eyes hooded and black, and a smile of pure bliss on his features. “God, you’re fuckin’ beautiful. Nngh you take such good care of me, Stevie. C’mon. Harder, baby. Make me come again. _Fuck_ , let me come again!”

That was it. Listening to Bucky plead like that was enough to send anyone with a stronger will over the edge; for Steve, he was weak for Bucky no matter what they did. He couldn’t hold back anymore; not when Bucky pleaded with him like that. With that final beg for more, Steve withdrew from Bucky’s ass, and let go of his wrists. Quickly turning off the restraints, he watched them fall apart instantly, and he chucked them to the other side of the bed where they landed in a pile of metal on the mattress to be forgotten about.

With Bucky’s hands free now, he wrapped his own arms around his waist and tugged Bucky up to support himself on his hands.  Growling in possessive want, Steve wrapped his fingers around his hips and filled him right back up with his cock. He thrust up into his channel hard and fast, the sound of his uniform scraping against Bucky’s ass accenting the staccato of their huffing breaths and grunts of pleasure. Huffing into Bucky’s ear, Steve nipped and bit at his earlobe, reaching up with his left hand to trace the lines of Bucky’s lips tenderly. “Fuckin’ good. _Nnngh_ fuck you’re still so tight for me,” Steve gasped, worshipping him as thoroughly as he possibly could.

Bucky gasped, his head falling back against Steve’s shoulder as he fought to hold himself up. His fingertips dug into the mattress as he supported himself under Steve’s thrusts. Turning his head just slightly, Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve’s fingers, sucking them tenderly. He traced his tongue along the digits, getting them nice and wet before he turned to nose against Steve’s sweaty cheek. As he did, a line of spittle dragged from his lips, connecting his mouth to Steve’s fingers, and he looked up at him, his eyes burning with love for the blond. “Only for you, babe. _Nngh_ fuck, you’re so fuckin’ good to me,” he panted, riding the beat of Steve’s hips desperately.

Steve didn’t answer him. Instead, he focused on the angle of his hips, striking Bucky’s over sensitive prostate with each pass. He moaned into Bucky’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh there, only looking up when he felt Bucky’s hand latch onto his hip, drawing him impossibly closer. He clenched his teeth as one flutter of Bucky’s asshole caught him and he snapped his hips faster. Christ, his uniform was starting to feel like sandpaper against his groin; he could only imagine how Bucky felt now.

The minutes blew right by, a swirl of colors, lights, and gasps of breath between them. Steve felt Bucky shuddering in his grip, and caught sight of a tear running down his sweaty cheek, only to chase the tear away with a light kiss. He flicked his tongue out, running it along Bucky’s bottom lip, before he pulled away, and wrapped his teeth around his throat. He bit down, sucking a second bruise into his throat and listened as his lover choked on a cry, rocking back into his arms. Steve’s hips picked up pace, driving into Bucky’s body again and again, until the two of them were riding the edge of their orgasm, a slippery slope down into euphoria. Steve held on for a few minutes more, balancing precariously on the edge and quickly losing his resolve as his orgasm reared higher and higher.

He would have held out a few moments longer, if Bucky hadn’t twisted in his grip. Breaking through the haze, Steve opened his eyes in time to see Bucky turn his head again, love burning bright in his gaze. In the midst of their high, Bucky pressed his bitten-raw lips to Steve’s, a tear-streaked cheek brushing his own before he opened his mouth and spoke.

What he said was not what Steve had expected to hear. He’d expected more pleas to be screwed or made love to. Instead, Bucky whispered, “I love you” into Steve’s skin, peppering the sweaty flesh there with the most innocent phrase he could possibly utter at that moment.

That was what finally pushed Steve over the edge. With a rubber-band snap, Steve’s resolve crumbled. Listening to Bucky gasping for breath, a second climax crashing down on him like a wall of bricks, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist as his own orgasm finally took him over with a choked wail.

Moments dragged by; the throb of his climax slowly seeped through Steve’s bones, his thrusts slowing to a halt as his cock pulsed and filled Bucky’s channel with his release. Heaving for breath, Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s back as he held up the boneless brunet in his arms. “Holy… holy shit,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s back. With a titanic effort, he lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder blades, only to see Bucky slouched forward in the cradle of his arms. “Buck… Bucky.” Bucky didn’t move for a second. Frowning, Steve shook his boyfriend a little, to try and rouse him. “Buck. Hey, look at me.”

For a moment longer, Bucky didn’t move. When he finally did, his head rolled to the side as he glanced back at Steve with glazed eyes. “H’lyfckin’shit…” he slurred together through dry lips. He tried to move in Steve’s arms, though the ebbs of his orgasm kept him lank and exhausted, slumping back against Steve’s chest for support. “Now that’s a good fuck…”

Steve snorted, shaking his head in amusement. He pressed kisses to Bucky’s back before carefully withdrawing from him. He looked down, wincing at the sight of the fabric burn on Bucky’s asscheeks from where he’d been rutting up into him; the sight was compounded with the view of his come dribbling from Bucky’s ass to the floor. All in all, it was the most explicit thing Steve had ever seen in his life, and his tired cock gave a little twitch of interest. “Jesus Christ, I did a number on you…”

“Y’fuckin’ think?” Bucky asked. Slumping into the bed, Bucky all but collapsed in exhaustion, curled up on the mattress as he stared up at his partner from his near-fetal position. “Please for the love of God, tell me that thing’s still recording.”

Oh shit. The tape. Steve inhaled, nodding at Bucky before he got back to his feet. He didn’t really give a shit that he looked obscene, his half-spent dick hanging from the fly of his uniform. All he was focused on was getting to the camera to make sure it hadn’t turned off in the midst of some of the most beautiful sex they had ever shared together.

To Steve’s relief, he found the camera still rolling, and he smiled brightly. Hitting ‘stop’, he paused the recording for the moment, and looked up at Bucky with a thumb’s up. “All good. We didn’t lose any of it.”

“My expectations have been met,” Bucky said tiredly. Even still, he returned the thumbs up before patting the bed next to him with a smile. “Get naked and come cuddle me before we film round two of this shit.”

Steve burst into giggles. He cupped his hand over his face, the manic feeling of what they had just done, sparked further by the ridiculous statement Bucky had given him. Even still, he couldn’t deny him, and stripped out of his uniform in the midst of his laughter. When he was finally naked, he clambered onto the bed and wrapped himself, limbs and all, around a fetal Bucky to soothe and comfort the exhausted figure. “There. I’m cuddling you. Are you happy?”

“ _Yay_. I’m so happy,” Bucky snarked back at him. He looked up at Steve, his eyes narrowed before he finally tucked himself under his chin and wrapped his flesh and metal arms around his waist. “Tony is gonna _kill_ us when he finds out what we used his Special handcuffs for.”

Steve smiled, pressing his lips to his sweaty hair. “Tony isn’t gonna kill us, but he’s probably gonna give us a seriously wide berth for a while. I can already predict the face he’s gonna make when he finds out about the tape.”

“You mean his “I’m constipated but trying to look cool/suave/other appropriate adjectives?” Bucky asked. He looked up at Steve, smiling at him before letting his head slump to the blond’s shoulder again. “Ugh… m’tired…”

“Do you want to stop for the night?” Steve asked. He knew that Bucky’s stamina, while not as perfectly honed as his own, was still quick to recover. Even still, he didn’t want to push his lover further than necessary, and was totally ready to pull the plug on the evening. “We can always do more tomorrow or something. We don’t have to do it all in one go.”

“Fuck that. I didn’t get to give you any hickeys that last one, and I already have two from you. I am two hickeys down, Stevie. I got a lot of ground to cover.” Bucky cracked an eye open, looking up at Steve accusingly before smirking. “That’s a mighty beautiful neck you got there. I am contractually obligated to mark that up as much as possible.”

“And what do you do if you run out of room on my neck?” Steve asked, his tone playful and light.

“Well, you do have that nice, lily white ass of yours I can work on. And thighs.” Sitting up a little, Bucky shot a look down at Steve’s lower half and snickered. “Seriously, that’s _still_ the most adorable tan-line I’ve ever seen on anyone.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pinched Bucky’s nipple again. “Again with my tan line? I’m sorry, I go jogging in just running shorts lately. It’s hot out, sue me. Maybe if you’d get up and join me once in a while you’d get to see me in my shirtless, sweaty glory.”

“Honey…” Bucky deadpanned. He rolled his eyes at Steve. “Sweet summer child, I don’t need to go running with you to see you shirtless, sweating, and panting…”

Steve smiled, tightening his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Okay, fine, you got me there. But I will come spy on you when you’re sunbathing nude on the compound roof just so I can tease you for tanning your cock. Fair?”

“You got a deal.”

Steve laughed, pressing kisses along the column of Bucky’s neck in response. He yanked him into his chest, the two of them practically one being as they collapsed into each other, their legs entwined as they lay basking in their afterglow. Steve hummed under his breath, brushing his fingers through Bucky’s long hair as he listened to Bucky’s breathing, totally relaxed and sated for the time being.

“Hey Buck,” Steve mumbled after a few minutes. “I was thinking…”

“Dangerous shit, Rogers,” Bucky mumbled under his breath. When Steve slapped his arm, he smirked and glanced up at him. “What were you thinking?”

Steve shrugged. “I dunno. What should we call our tape? I mean, don’t all sex tapes have names, like a movie?”

“Not really, but I get where you’re going with this,” Bucky said. He looked up at Steve, propping his head up in his hand. The two of them went quiet for a minute, mulling over the possibilities. After a second, Bucky’s lips broke into a bright smile and he nodded. “I got it. ‘Winter is Cumming’. Appeals to the masses, what with that whole Game of Thrones obsession the internet’s got going on, and kinda gives them an idea of exactly what they’re getting themselves into. What do you think?”

Steve burst out in laughter. “Winter is Cumming? That’s the most ridiculous title I’ve ever heard,” Steve snickered.

“Have you _seen_ the promotional posters for that stupid show?” Bucky asked. “That phrase is plastered all over them, and everyone always quotes it. Trust me, it’ll grab people’s attention.”

Steve shook his head in amusement, half-tempted to shoot down the title. But… Bucky actually looked kinda proud of it. Considering it for a second, Steve decided, ‘ _what the hell, why not?’_ If Bucky thought of it and it made him happy to use it, then to Steve, it was the perfect choice after all. “Yeah, you’re right. That's a perfect title. Let’s use it.”

“Yay I did something important other than look pretty and get my ass fucked,” Bucky said with overt glee. He ducked the glare Steve shot him and he pressed his face into his neck. “Okay, okay, tone down the death glare. I’m resting here. Gotta be fresh as a daisy for take two, you know.”

Steve relaxed, agreeing readily to Bucky’s request for rest. With that, the two of them curled into each other, taking the time to breathe, recover and get ready for more. Minutes crawled by, and Steve held Bucky close, listening to the even thrumming of his heartbeat, the cadence of his breath as he teetered on the edge of sleep. The flicker of soft candlelight glowing caught Steve’s eyes and he looked up to watch their exotic dance from across the room.

As he held a dozing Bucky, watching the candle flames flicker and tickle the warm air around them, Steve’s heart relaxed finally. No longer was he apprehensive in the slightest about what they were doing. Now, he knew for certain they were doing the right thing. 

The world had decided they weren’t allowed to be together twice before already; a lifetime’s worth of heartache had separated them, torn them apart, and pitted the two men against each other on countless occasions. If Fate thought it could try it’s hardest to separate Steve from the man he loved beyond anything he’d ever loved in his life, then Steve was glad to get to stand by Bucky’s side and _show_ them they would never be separated again. And that was a promise he was going to keep for the rest of his days.

* * *

 

Edit on 12-15-16

SO I REALIZED I NEVER FRICKEN POSTED THE ART THAT GOES TO THIS STORY BECAUSE IM A DOPE. HOLY CRAP SIX MONTHS LATER I AM SO SORRY MY ARTISTS LOVELIES.

First art belongs to [lucidnancyboy on Tumblr](http://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/)

The last two pieces belong to [Silentwalrus1 on Tumblr](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/)

You are both amazing, and wonderful and everything good in this world. Thank you so much for everything you do for me!


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bucky and Steve's sex tape comes to light. Everyone's reaction to the tape is... surprising.

Steve leaned back in his seat, stifling a yawn and scrubbing his knuckle over his eyes in exhaustion. In front of him, the computer screen glowed brightly in the morning sunlight, the light beams half-obscuring the video frame he was currently staring at. With a smile on his features, he reached out, and turned the computer monitor a little from the sunlight in order to focus on the screen. Damn store bought computers. Theirs was nice and all, but what he wouldn’t give to have one of Tony’s prototypes in their apartment right now…

He really shouldn’t have been awake at that hour. Sure, he was an early riser naturally, but when he and Bucky had finally passed out after their night of debauchery, the clock had just struck 4 in the morning. He felt just the slightest bit ashamed that he, of all people, had slept in until almost 10 that morning, before finally rising to maybe think about a jog and some coffee. Bucky, bless him, had slept right through Steve moving about the room, snoring peacefully into the pillow beneath his head. Normally Bucky would wake up at the sound of a pin-drop, but after their night together he’d slept on, sprawled across the mattress in a tangle of naked legs and sheets.

Bucky looked like a damn masterpiece. As he slept, oblivious to the world around him that morning, Steve had taken the time to admire his lover’s sprawled figure, all long limbs and bruised flesh, bite marks and fingertip speckles worked into his skin with careful precision. Steve had done such a number on him that even hours later, they still dotted his skin like little purple kisses across his flesh. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Steve carefully catalogued the memory so that he could capture the image on paper later.

Even Steve hadn’t come out of the whole affair, unscathed. As Steve’s eyes skimmed over the computer screen, he thought back to one particular mark Bucky had left behind and a shiver of delight overtook him. He reached up, running his fingers over his collarbone where the skin was still sensitive to the touch. The bruises on his skin would be gone by that evening, but it was actually kind of nice to savor them for a while more. He didn’t usually have that luxury, like most people.

But just as he reached out to toggle the video clip back on, his mind still buzzing with the memory of their evening together, he heard the sound of a door shutting behind him. Within seconds, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, cool metal and fiery warm flesh against his bare collarbones. His smile brightened when he felt Bucky press a kiss to his temple, and he looked up to see the brunet giving him a little smile. “What’s that look for?” Steve asked.

“You didn’t wake me up in your usual fashion. Usually I get ribbed for sleeping in like a lazy fuck. I actually feel a little neglected.” Bucky chuckled.

Steve laughed. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s flesh wrist and gave his hand a little kiss. “You looked like you needed the extra sleep.”

Bucky hummed in return. Pulling away from Steve’s back, he sat down next to him. “Well thanks for the special treatment. I feel like a real princess right now.” Turning his attention to the computer, Bucky pointed. “How’s the video coming? Got any good editing done?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, actually I got quite a bit done this morning. I have no idea how long this thing’s gonna be, but it’s looking really good so far. Did you know that this little program can actually change the contrast of the video lighting just by toggling a switch?”

“Well, considering which century the two of us woke up in I’m not surprised, but no, I didn’t know that.” Bucky commented as he leaned in, giving the computer a little, scrutinizing look and narrowing his eyes. “Play back what you got so far. I wanna see.”

Steve complied. Reaching up, he moused over the play button, watching as the video came to life on the screen. Leaning back, Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, holding him close to his side as they watched the opening sequence carefully.

On the screen, images of Steve flashed across the display in a slow cadence. The lighting from the candles in the background had been enhanced, giving the video a dark but ethereal quality. Steve watched as the little grin he had given the camera flashed across the screen, his laughter at the sight of the camera that Bucky had loved so well. Seconds later, the candles flickered again before a smash-cut to Bucky tugging Steve down into a needy little kiss took center stage. As the video played out their kiss, Steve watched the clip go to black, signaling the end of the tape so far before the whole video minimized back to the program screen, ready to be edited further.

It had really only been about a minute’s worth of footage, but Steve felt incredibly accomplished with what he had done. He looked down at Bucky, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. “Yeah, I didn’t get much done yet. It took me a little bit to figure out how to use the program, so I spent most of the morning just getting used to it.”

“Well shit, for only a minute’s worth of video, it looks really good so far,” Bucky commented. He flashed him a proud little smile that made Steve’s stomach flip-flop with delight. “This is gonna be the hottest not-porno that’s ever been made. Just so you know.”

“You really think so?” Steve asked. He looked down at the computer again, feeling himself blush. It didn’t really matter what he thought, or… well, frankly what the rest of the world thought. He really only gave a shit about what Bucky felt, and if Bucky liked the way it looked, then Steve was happy with it as well.

“Fuck no, I don’t think so. I know so!” Bucky snorted. With that, he clambered out of his chair and straddled Steve’s lap. “Besides, the way it looks is only important to us. Everyone else out there can tell us it’s the worst video ever made, and I’ll still be totally happy with it.”

“Right.” Steve muttered as he leaned in, nipping carefully at the bottom of Bucky’s lip. He stifled a shiver at the little whimper that escaped Bucky, and he nuzzled his nose into his cheek with a smile. “I don’t care what anyone says about how it looks. All that matters is the message.”

“And what message is that?” Bucky asked.

“That no one has the right to decide who we can love or be with. Their opinion doesn’t matter. Fuck anyone that tells us otherwise.”

Bucky listened to Steve’s impassioned words, and a smile flashed across his features. A smile that quickly turned dubious. “And it doesn’t matter what anyone says about me… about what I did as the Winter Soldier. Right?”

Steve’s fingers tightened on Bucky’s hips, and his previous cheer quickly turned to determination. “Not a damn word of it, babe. They don’t know you like I do, and even if they did, their opinion means jack shit to me. Even if they made case after case arguing why they think what we have is wrong, it doesn’t make a damn bit of difference. I’ve loved you for 70 some odd years, and that’s not gonna change. Ever.”

Bucky flushed. It wasn’t often that Steve got to see Bucky blush, but he relished it every single time. “Shit, now you went and got me blushing over here. Way to go, asshole.”

Steve laughed outright; wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, he pressed his forehead to his chest as full, belly laughs wracked his figure in the chair. “You’re a real sweet boyfriend ya know? I always love the little pet names you give me. I think asshole is my favorite one to date.”

“Shut up,” Bucky snorted. He reached up, tightening his metal fingers around Steve’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers one by one. “So are we gonna sit here looking at each other all sappy all day, or are we gonna edit this video and potentially ruin your all American reputation for life?”

“Well I dunno about you, but I wasn’t planning on running for a Government position any time soon. I just save them from their own terrible decisions on a daily basis.” Steve quipped. “So my vote goes with editing for right now.”

“And then we can get back to the sappy shit later. I like this plan,” Bucky nodded sagely. Climbing out of Steve’s lap, he sat back down in his chair and turned his attention to the computer. With a careful hand, he turned the video back on, watching the footage closely. “This seems really boring without music. You got any ideas to spice it up a bit?”

Steve glanced at Bucky. A giddiness surged up inside him at Bucky’s words, and he found himself reaching for the mouse with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. When he snatched the mouse from a surprised Bucky, he quickly opened up an audio file on the computer and inserted it into the video. “Funny you should ask that…”

Bucky blinked, giving Steve a confused look. He glanced at the computer just as the video began to play. As the audio kicked in, overlaying the videoclip Steve had put together, Bucky’s eyebrows pinched together as he listened; the lazy percussive melody of a piano introduction echoed from the computer’s speakers before the intro was met with the sensual drone of a woman’s voice. He listened to the lyrics carefully, chewing on his lower lip in contemplation before finally giving up and shooting Steve a confused look. “I don't know this song. What is it?”

“It’s called ‘Paradise Circus’ by an artist called Massive Attack,” Steve replied. He reached out, tapping the play button so the song could keep playing as he explained himself. “I heard it awhile back, after Nat suggested some music for me to try and I thought it was fitting for the two of us.”

“Huh. And to think I was expecting you to slap on some cheesy porn music and make it super stereotypical,” Bucky joked. His gaze darted back to the computer and he leaned forward, cupping his chin in his palms as he listened to the track. “You know, I think I would have gone for something different, like Nine Inch Nails, or some other more gritty music, but this is really good.”

“Do you think we should?” Steve asked, uncertainty filling him for a second as he watched Bucky. Deep down, he began to wonder if he should have waited to ask his partner’s opinion on the song; this was, after all, a collaborative work between them.

However, Bucky put his worries to rest with a reassuring look. “No I’m saying I like this choice better. It’s mellow and sexy, without being in-your-face pornographic. It gets our point across and it’s still one hot sounding porno if you get my meaning.”

Steve relaxed, his smile returning to his features. “Well that's good. I mean, you're definitely onto something, suggesting Nine Inch Nails though. The next time I want to seduce you, I'll just hold up a stereo with ‘Closer’ playing on loop and watch you come running.”

“You know that’s actually not a bad idea. I vote in favor of this development, and think you should finish this video quickly so we can try it out. What do you say?”

“I say that sounds like a really great idea,” Steve purred. He watched with delight as a full-body shudder overtook Bucky, and he reached out to push his messy brown hair from his face. “Maybe we can add some new material to this video. Give them a little more to enjoy. We do have five whole minutes of music to fill up.”

“I’m once again, reminded of how lucky I am to get to love you Stevie” Bucky rumbled as he peppered little butterfly kisses across Steve’s sensitive skin. “Let’s edit this together, so we can both get horny watching ourselves fuck.”

“That’s the most romantic idea you’ve had in a long time…”

* * *

 

It took Steve and Bucky approximately 4 days to finish editing their video. Part of the reason was the fact that they could only work on it when they were alone, and being called from their apartment almost every day to tend to “saving the world bullcrap” as Bucky put it, was interfering with their creative output.

The other reason why it took them so long to finish the video was because every time they got partway through it, they both got so hormonal watching themselves have sex, that they’d have to stop what they were doing to… well, fuck each other into the sofa. Bucky normally would have been proud to admit that to others, but Steve patiently reminded him that this was a secret for a good reason. They’d just have to gloat about it later when it was all said and done.

At long last, after four sex filled days, they managed to finish their video. With trepidation, the two of them sat down in front of the computer, Steve’s finger hovering over the mouse button as they prepared to upload the video to their personal blog. It had really only taken one moment of second guessing on Steve’s part to decide not to sully the Avengers’ website with their sex tape, and the two had quickly decided their personal profile would be better suited for the job.

Frankly, Bucky had been relieved when the upload bar finally reached 100%. By the time the words ‘upload complete’ greeted them, he slumped back into Steve’s arms, soaking up the warmth from his boyfriend as they watched their profile refresh to show the brand new video. Lovingly titled “Winter is Cumming” just as Bucky had suggested, the video sat on the screen waiting to be viewed by thousands of people to either enjoy, speculate about, or just plain tear it apart in conservative, white collar rage.

By the time the page had finished refreshing, the two of them held their breaths, carefully watching the hit counter as it sat at zero for several long minutes. At any point they could have gotten cold feet and quickly deleted the video. They had minutes to decide to back out, but Steve and Bucky held resolutely to their convictions, and simply sat back to wait for the storm to brew.

But when nothing happened after minutes of waiting, the two lovers hesitated, silently asking the other if they should just take down the video and forget this ever happened. Maybe the lack of viewers was a sign that they shouldn’t go through with this after all, and this was some divine course of action to tell them to turn back while they still had a chance.

In the end, it had been Bucky’s suggestion to simply go to bed and wait to see what would happen the following morning. If the video still had no hits by then, they would just take it down and move on with their day, proud with the knowledge that they had at least made an effort to stand their ground in the face of their transgressors.

The next morning Bucky woke up alone in bed. While this was not uncommon for them, it took Bucky all of ten seconds to understand why this morning was so different. The sun was high in the sky, which meant it was almost noon. Even if Steve had gone out for a morning run, he would have been back by now, and Steve never let Bucky sleep in much longer after he returned from a run. The fact that Bucky was still snuggled face first into a damp pillow at noon, with no sign of Steve in their bedroom, meant that something was definitely amiss.

Like a flash, Bucky jumped from the bed and threw on the nearest pair of jeans. Stumbling into them (Thank God, Nat wasn’t around to see that. He never would have lived it down), he grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and darted down the hallway of the compound towards the common room. As he drew closer, he could hear voices echoing down the corridor. Some sounded strained, almost frantic in pitch, and his stomach clenched up in worry. He still hadn't seen Steve at all, and as he drew closer to the source of the sound, he began to fear that maybe something had happened to him while he was out.

The minute he slipped from the hallway into the common room, all eyes darted towards him. Bucky paid no attention to the wide eyed looks thrown his way. Instead, he glanced to the source of their previous interest, only to see Steve sitting on the sofa, his reddened face in his hands.

For a split second, the world stopped turning. For a second, Bucky’s attention narrowed on Steve, focused intently on the reddened hue of his cheeks and the way his shoulders trembled as he held his face in his palms, completely ignoring the others around him. Bucky had never seen Steve look this upset in his life, and it occurred to him in his still half-drowsy state, that the only real change in their lives, had been that stupid, idiotic video they had uploaded the night before.

All of a sudden, every fiber of his being cursed himself for even thinking to suggest such a crude response to harmless words on the internet. Clearly, society’s backlash to their response had taken hold, and the cruel words spewed right back at them had finally gotten through to Steve’s golden heart and crumbled it to dust. The looks of shock on his friends’ faces, and the tremble in Steve’s figure... this had everything to do with their fucking video, he just knew it, and he was going to kick himself stupid for ever suggesting they post it in the first place!

However, just as he dropped onto the sofa next to Steve to try and comfort him, Bucky’s common sense broke through the wall of his sleepy brain. It took him a few seconds to realize that Steve wasn’t crying or upset. Steve was laughing… no, _howling_ in laughter, taken over by some unknown source of hilarity that kept him wheezing for breath for a few seconds too long.

Bucky, for his part, tried not to feel embarrassed as he calmed down his heart from the near panic-inducing worry that had gripped him. It wasn’t his fault that his brain took a few seconds to wake up after his body. It wasn’t his fault that his gut-reaction to any sort of upset on Steve’s part resulted in his need to protect and comfort. It was just the way he was hardwired to react, even in sleep-induced confusion.

“What the- Steve… Steve!” Bucky gasped. He reached out, shaking the blond’s shoulder carefully to get his attention. “Steve! What the hell are you laughing about?!”

“Don’t ask him, he’s been completely nonverbal for the past three minutes,” a voice cut in. Bucky looked up to see Sam giving him a highly disturbed, but completely amused look. In fact, everyone present had the same damn expression on their faces, ranges in degrees of discomfort to downright amusement. Scott, Pepper and Clint shared equal looks of sheer horror on their faces, while Sam and Natasha simply looked unsurprised with the two soldiers’ antics. On the other side of the room, Tony paced the length of the wall, his phone pressed to his ear and his free hand wrapped around a glass of scotch. Although his words were muffled, Bucky could hear him rattle off indiscernible jargon, punctuated with his complaints about “video” and “Playgirl” to whomever was listening on the other end.

Shaking himself back to the present, Bucky met Sam’s gaze again, and struggled to speak around the lump in his throat. “So uhm… how was everyone’s morning so far?” he asked meekly. This was it… the moment in which he found out exactly how much support his team had for him. This outcome could either be really bad or not so bad at all; there was a very good chance that there would be no “good” outcome of this decision at all. His only comfort was knowing that if they tried to kick him out of the Avengers for filming porn, Steve would not hesitate to go with him, and there was no way in hell the rest of the crew would risk doing anything that would make Steve jump ship.

Breaking through the noise in his mind, Sam snorted in response as he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an impending migraine. “Actin’ like a damn innocent fool. Let’s just say none of us expected to wake up and get a nice front-row seat of whatever it is the two of you did to each other the other night. In fact, the whole fuckin’ _world_ probably didn’t expect to see that shit.” With that, Sam shoved a holo-tablet into Bucky’s hands and queued up the projection of what they all had been looking at. Then he stalked out of the room. “Goddamn, I don’t get paid nearly enough to deal with you people...”

Bucky blinked, his attention falling onto the screen in front of him. At the top of the page, their sex tape sat merrily boasting a whopping 30,000 hits overnight, and rapidly growing. In less than twelve hours, Bucky and Steve’s romance had gone viral, and the entire world had front row seats to the show. All at once, Bucky’s apprehension died out and his lips cracked into a sarcastic smile that he flashed towards his teammates. “I take it you all watched our stunning video submission all the way to the end. Any suggestions or feedback? I mean Steve and I are planning on filming a sequel after all.”

From across the room, the sound of glass clinking against marble rang out. Everyone present turned to see Tony standing by the mantle, rubbing his temples before shooting Steve and Bucky a wildly aghast look. “You two made a porno. You two. Made. A _porno,_ ” he repeated, sounding thoroughly phased by the reveal. Crossing the room, Tony leaned against the back of the sofa, staring the two of them down before speaking in carefully controlled tones. “While I can most definitely appreciate you two Frozen Grandpas getting your "Boogie Nights" on and all that jizz, I mean jazz, but we've gotta be real here guys. You are seriously killing the PR reps with this mess! Like really, two already keeled over from premature heart attacks! Not that you guys know anything about premature. But seriously, are you guys insane!?" He paced back and forth before throwing his arms out in dismay. "Wait. Scratch that. I know Mr. Gadget here is insane. But Mr. Rogers!? I thought you knew better?!"

“What?” Steve wheezed as he finally sat up, looking at Tony with all the innocence in the world plastered on his features. “They said shit about our relationship that's completely false. We simply gave them the complete, mostly-uncensored truth about our love life.”

“I said this was going to blow over. I said this would all turn out okay if you laid low but noooo, you two decided to just turn this whole thing into the internet’s own Hurricane Dick!” Tony exclaimed. “The cleanup of this whole shitstorm is gonna be astronomical. The press is gonna cream itself once the first news article goes live, and I mean that in the most situationally appropriate sense _ever_. Holy shit, and you guys said I was crazy after the Sokovia incident. This takes the cake for craziest idea ever, and I want handwritten apologies from all of you by 3pm!”

“What, are you saying we made a mistake?” Bucky asked calmly. He turned to press his elbows into the back of the sofa and shot Tony a bright and innocent smile. “I mean, we didn’t show our dicks or anything like that...”

“And thank God you didn’t because I’m pretty sure every single one of our public relations workers would have quit on the spot,” Pepper added.

Bucky ignored her input, before leveling Tony with a sly smile. “So that means you all watched it to the very end. You, every single one of you, just watched a sex tape that Steve and I made. How do you all feel about that?”

“Frankly, I feel a little dirty and like I should probably go take a bath,” Clint interjected. “I just saw what it’s like when you two go and get dirty in your rooms, and now I’m gonna question every little noise that comes seeping out of your quarters. Tony, I want a relocation, stat.”

Tony ignored Clint in favor of continuing his scotch-fueled rant. “The worst part about this all is the fact that I'm actually a little jealous of you two. After all the crazy stunts I've pulled in my heyday, I never once thought to make a sex tape of myself. Everyone gets one moment of sheer, batshit crazy, 15 minute window of opportunity to blow up in society’s face, and I wasted mine on alcoholic binges, and pissing in the Iron Man suit.”

“Oh my God you _peed_ in the suit???” Scott exclaimed as he looked up from his phone in disgust. “I just touched that thing, like yesterday! And I didn’t wash my hands before I ate!”

“Can it, bugboy, you play with insects for a living and your best friend is an ex-convict with loose lips and questionable hygiene.” Tony protested. “Anyway, that suit has its own filtration system. I designed it myself for long flights, you could literally drink-”

“ _Okay_ , I actually think Steve and Bucky going at it doggy style is less weird conversation material than talking about drinking Tony’s piss, so can we please get back on track?” Clint interjected, looking sickened by the topic.

Bucky cackled, pressing his forehead to the back of the sofa. Next to him, Steve simply stared at Tony, his eyes wide in newfound dismay at their team leader's candor, unable to speak through his shock. Deciding it was best to speak up himself, Bucky inhaled to get his laughter under control and grabbed Tony’s attention. “So you're jealous of us. That’s kind of a new one for us, considering we're just humble soldiers and all that shit. You suggesting you want in on that action, Stark?”

“That is… that is like the _last_ possible thing that could have crossed my mind. For everyone present as my witness, I am greatly and forever in love with my girlfriend and have no intention on fantasizing about super soldier dick.” Tony pushed his hands through his disheveled hair before exhaling in exasperation. “That’s it, you're both killing me here. I need another drink, and a therapist. In that order, or at the same time. I need to go blow something up. Neither one of you come near my workshop, I don’t want to know what you two perverts would do with power tools.”

“Hey guys,” Natasha suddenly called, interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked over to see her staring at her own phone in wide-eyed wonder. When she tore her eyes from the phone, she flashed them all a bemused smirk. “Your sex tape is trending on Twitter. From the number of news article and blog posts containing your hashtag, I think you two just became Kardashian famous.” Palming her cell phone again, Natasha reached out and pinched Tony’s cheek. “Sorry Tony, looks like your urination heyday is far since expired.”

“Oh my God!” Tony cried. “That’s it! I need to get out of here before you all kill me. FRIDAY, lock me in my workshop and I swear to God, if anyone comes in, sic DUM-E on them with the fire extinguisher. I need new teammates. I need a new life. I need a shit load of alcohol for this.” With that, Tony stormed from the room, leaving behind a trail of obscenities in his wake as FRIDAY responded merrily to each and every one of his demands. The minute Tony had left the room, Pepper quietly excused herself to follow after him. Whether it was to ensure he made it to his lab without having a mental breakdown or not, no one was quite sure.

“So uhm,” Clint spoke up again. He turned to face the two of them, before offering a little smile. “Aside from the possible, soul-crushing backlash of the entire country staring at you having sex… how do you two feel?”

Bucky snorted. Looking over at Steve, he caught the comfortable smile cast in his direction, and he shrugged. “Honestly, pretty good. We were gonna get shit from everyone for our relationship anyway, so… we figured it’d be good to show them how our love life really works.”

“I mean, I think you accomplished that.” Scott spoke up. “I’m pretty sure the whole world had an idea you two had some sort of raunchy sex life, but I definitely don’t think they had any idea how _athletic_ it really was. I mean, I didn’t anticipate it being that- that bendy. N-not that I was imagining you two having sex or anything like that.  But… _damn_ , I’m pretty sure you gave half the girls out there, and probably a lot of the guys, some pretty hot wet dreams about bulging muscles for weeks to come.”

“Lemme guess, would one of those guys be you, Lang?” Natasha quipped. She raised a brow at Scott, watching as the ex-thief went beet red at the accusation.

“N-NO that’s not what I meant!” Scott squeaked.  “I meant that- what I meant was… I mean-” Scott clamped his mouth shut, staring at the two of them before he turned away to flee the room in exasperation. “You know what, I’m gonna just… just go subatomic again before I make even more of an ass of myself.”

Bucky snickered, leaning on his elbows to shout after him. ‘“Just try not to think about our acrobatic sex tape while you’re at it. I’m pretty sure popping a boner in the Antman suit might have severe consequences on your penile confidence.”

“I hate you and wish only terrible things on you, Barnes!”

With Scott’s departure, Bucky and Steve collapsed into each other, cackling at the reactions their tape had mustered all over again. Bucky literally had no idea what the rest of the world thought about their misdeed, but if the Avengers’ reactions were anything to go by, it was going to be one hilarious fucking ride from start to finish.

A throat cleared from the opposite side of the room. Reigning in his laughter once again, Bucky wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up. Clint and Natasha- the only team members left in the room with them- were both staring at the two cackling soldiers like they’d completely lost their minds (in all honesty, Bucky was fairly certain they had). Breaking the awkward tension of the room herself, Natasha spoke up, gesturing at the holo-tab vaguely. “So I’m glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves in the chaos of your decision, but I think I have to put in some common sense here. Tony isn’t wrong you know. There are quite a few public articles and politicians out there that are losing their minds over this, and a _lot_ of negative feedback already. You might want to avoid going online for a while if you don’t want to see their reactions. Or, you know, maybe even avoid going outside.”

“I’m not scared of their opinions,” Steve spoke up, giving Natasha a confident look. His blue eyes flashed, annoyance shining through his mirth, and his jaw set in determination. “I dunno if you noticed but we’re not exactly the type to take these things lying down. If they were going to talk shit about us anyway, might as well have shown them exactly what we think of it.”

“Most people just make an angry Twitter rant about their thoughts. Most people don’t make a sex tape in retaliation,” Clint snickered. He crossed the room, before grabbing the tablet from the table to scan the comments on the video. “But dude, you’ve gotta look at some of these comments. I think a lot of people actually agree with you, Steve. That, in itself, surprises me more than the fact that you two are freakier in bed than I am.”

Bucky laughed, though his eyes darted to the tablet in Clint’s hands. Huh. He didn’t remember leaving any sort of explanation of why they’d made the video in the first place.  People weren’t _that_ intuitive in the real world, so how could they have gleaned that much interpretation out of a sex tape? Glancing over at Steve, he saw the innocence shining off of him in waves. “Steve, what’s he talking about?”

Steve just shrugged at Bucky’s question, his smile never wavering. However, before he could speak, Natasha cleared her throat and caught their attention. “I think you two need to talk for a second. Clint, we should give them a minute.”

Now, just confused, Bucky’s laughter died away completely and he glanced up to see Clint giving him an almost-understanding look before quickly slipping from the room; probably to save himself from more awkward conversation than anything, but there it was. “Nat, what the hell are you talking about?”

Natasha simply smiled, that same, stupid smile she gave whenever she knew something someone else didn’t know, and made a show of cleaning her nails in a guiltless gesture. “You know Steve, I think you actually have more promise as a spy than I previously thought.” Turning away she waved over her shoulder at the two of them as she walked out of the room with that sensual sway of her hips. “Congratulations, guys. If everyone was as secure about their relationships, I think this world would be a much better place.”

With that, Natasha disappeared, leaving Steve and Bucky alone for the first time since they posted the video. Bucky instantly whipped his head around to glare intently at Steve, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Okay, talk! What the fuck is up with that?” he demanded.

Steve cleared his throat, squirming under the scrutiny cast in his direction. After a brief moment’s silence, Steve ducked away from Bucky’s intense look and picked up the tablet again. “So after you went to bed the night before last, I moved the original video from the hard drive and replaced it with a new copy. That copy had something added to the end of it that I thought the world needed to see.”

Bucky listened to Steve’s sheepish explanation. For a second, he didn’t know if he should feel guilty for inciting that sort of reaction out of Steve, or just plain amused. Within seconds, he opted for amused, and he reached out, ruffling his metal fingers through Steve’s hair. “You did something totally cheesy didn’t you? How come you just didn’t tell me about it? Did you think I was gonna be mad that you added something to our video?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I didn’t think you were going to get mad at me. I just added it after the fact because I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me,” Bucky deadpanned. The statement hung in the air between them like a wet rag, making the situation just the slightest bit uncomfortable. When that discomfort became too great, Bucky uttered a dramatic sigh, and waved his hand. “Okay then… let me see it.”

Steve hesitated, though it wasn’t out of shame. Instead, he kept his attention on the holo-tab’s projection, his fingers tight around the device as if he were too afraid to let go of it. It took him an unusually long amount of time to work up the courage to hand over the device, and when he did, his fingers brushed over Bucky’s in a tender caress, grounding the two of them to this moment.

Taken aback by Steve’s actions, Bucky suddenly found himself anxious about what he was going to see. He didn’t know why… whatever Steve might have switched out their original video with couldn’t possibly be any worse than what Bucky remembered. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath, steadying the frantic staccato of his heartbeat, and finally pressed play.

Bucky watched the tape unfold, his lower lip caught between his teeth. It started out just like he remembered, the first few moments blended together in a collaboration of sensual images and the laid-back music Steve had picked out just for them. However, it only took a minute before everything was different. The first hint of change was the cut of this tape. Where there should have been a revealing clip of Steve gripping Bucky’s restrained hands behind his back, now sat a soothing, tender image of fingers lacing together over the rise of a hipbone. Gasping audibly, Bucky watched as the tape slowly transformed, overwriting every instance of rough, hedonistic lust that Bucky had anticipated seeing.

The whole video was night-and-day different than the original cut. Instead of the raunchy, wide angled and extremely revealing tape they had edited together, this video was filled with close up cuts, tender images, kisses and gentle touches shared between them. It turned out that the images of the two of them, wholly naked and very clearly _fucking_ had been cut out completely, leaving behind images of the couple sharing their more intimate and loving embraces as they _made love together_. The way the camera captured the tiny kisses, the touch of fingers, or lips pressing into skin like tiny brands of affection and want, gave the video a purely romantic atmosphere completely opposite of what Bucky remembered editing together.

Bucky watched their tape, his eyes as wide as saucers. Next to him, he could feel Steve shifting uncomfortably, clearly worried that he might have, ever so slightly, hurt Bucky’s feelings for changing the tape at the last second. But Bucky wasn’t upset; far from it. No, Bucky was thoroughly touched by the whole thing, and he reached out, lacing his fingers with Steve’s to squeeze his hand. “Steve…” Bucky croaked. He cleared his throat, fighting back the swell of emotion in his chest as he paused the video. “Steve… what-”

“Just keep watching,” Steve whispered. 

Bucky blinked, his mouth clamping shut. The earnestness with which Steve pleaded with him to resume watching the video struck him as completely odd, more so than his hesitance to watch it at all. Confused by the sudden change in Steve’s attitude, Bucky resigned himself to hearing out Steve’s explanation until after the tape was over.

With that thought in mind, his finger ghosted over the holo-projection again, pressing ‘play’ as he sat back into the plush cushions of the sofa. A moment later, just after the final images of their not-so-sexual sextape had finished, the screen lit up again, showing Steve sitting alone in front of their computer. This part of the video had a different visual quality, almost as if he’d recorded this portion on a web camera, instead of the camcorder they had borrowed from Natasha. From the look of the room’s furnishings around him, Bucky surmised he’d used the webcam in their rooms at the compound, instead of the computer at their apartment.

Video Steve sat alone in front of the computer, shirtless, and smiling wistfully. Every so often, he looked back behind himself before glancing at the camera. As he mustered up the courage to speak, his expression filled with pride. He leaned closer to the computer, his elbows resting on the desk for support as he spoke in hushed tones into the microphone.

 _“Hey, so… I’ve never made a video like this before, so bear with me if I seem a little… well, a lot awkward,_ ” Steve huffed out a little giggle before continuing. _“So… just to dismiss any sort of doubt, that is really me and Bucky in the video you just watched. And you’re probably wondering why we decided to post this video in the first place.”_

Video Steve swallowed hard, his eyes shifting to the side for a split second before drifting back to look directly into the camera again _“Forgive me for talking so quietly, I don't want to wake him up. But uhm-”_ he paused, reaching up for the camera. With a careful hand, he pulled it free from its post and turned it to face the giant bed behind him. Steve carefully framed the scene, capturing the visage of Bucky, curled up under the blankets and hugging a pillow as he slept serenely. Steve allowed the camera to linger on Bucky lovingly for several long seconds before turning the camera back on himself. _“This is a video showing how wrong everyone has been, speculating on my relationship with Bucky. That beautiful, peacefully sleeping man is the guy most of the world has been cruelly calling a terrorist and a villain for crimes he didn’t commit. Not willingly at least.”_

_“For the past century or so, Bucky has been dealing with shit that most people in this world can’t even imagine having to go through. He somehow lived through it, survived horrors beyond comprehension, and managed to come out on the other side, for the most part, unscathed and even stronger than he was before. And I was there, watching him put himself back together, witnessing his struggles and successes, and supporting him through it all. Sure, we hit bumps in the road: wars, fighting, death, resurrection… Bucky has had bad days, and good days. So have I. I can’t imagine the kind of horrors he’s suffered through in his life, and I don't ever want him to have to deal with that sort of evil ever again._

_“But the truth is, Bucky has had to live with another nightmare that a lot of people go through on a daily basis: judgement, ridicule, and plain, pure hatred from people who simply don’t understand what he’s had to live with. Bucky is not a criminal nor a villain, and I will forever stand by that belief, because I know him. I've known him ever since we were kids, and I will never believe he’s anything but a good, kind man that loves way more than is healthy for him. Hell, Bucky was the only guy that believed in me and supported me in all my decisions, even when he followed me to his death during the war. That kind of man deserves way more respect than he’s gotten in a very long time.”_

_“And now let’s talk about the judgement the world has been casting on me. That I’m a disappointment because I somehow let myself fall in love with someone as ‘evil’ as you all say he is. That is, without a doubt, the most unfair and cruel thing anyone has ever said about me, and I grew up in an era where being small and seemingly insignificant meant you were less than a man, someone that society could pick on and single out for being different. So not only do I post this as a way of showing you all how kind and loving Bucky is, but as a way of showing you all that your words have no impact on my beliefs and wants. I will forever allow myself the luxury of loving this amazing man, and nothing you say can ever change that._

_“Yes, I’m in love with Bucky. I've been in love with him for years. No… pretty much all of my life. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will always consider myself the luckiest man alive, knowing that I have an amazing human being to call my own.  I will be damned if I let anyone hurt him again.”_ Video Steve paused, swallowing around a lump in his throat. _“So yeah...I just wanted to show you all, how wrong you are about what you’ve been saying. I wanted to prove to you all that your words have no bearing on my beliefs and wants, and that there is no trickery. There is no way that Bucky forced me to love him or manipulated me into having sex with him, because honestly, I have been in love with him and sleeping with him long before you all were born. So… say what you want about us. Believe what you want, if it helps you sleep at night. Just know, that this is who we are and this is what we believe in. And Bucky, when you see this video… just know that you’re my everything, and I will fight for us no matter what. To the end of the line, babe. I love you.”_ Video Steve smiled and saluted the camera, then: _”This is Captain America signing off now. Thank you for allowing me the freedom to post my feelings about this. Goodnight, world.”_

With that, the video cut out. Bucky stared at the device in his hands for a second, fighting the emotion welling up his throat like a flood. His eyes stung with the sheer weight of Steve’s words. He was touched deeper to the core of his soul than he’d ever been before in his life. His fingers trembled as he dropped the holo-tab to the table, unable to find it in himself to speak. He and Steve might have filmed the core of the material that had been used to make an incredibly beautiful video, but it had been Steve’s speech at the end that made it all worthwhile.

This amazing human being, the man that had survived wars, death, a new century, and every sort of obstacle one could think of, had told the entire world that he believed with his whole heart that Bucky was worth that much love and affection. It was overwhelming, really. Bucky had never felt worthy of Steve’s love, even when they had been two young nothings born during the Great Depression. He’d never felt worthy of Steve’s loyalty, even when they were two strapping soldiers saving one another in World War II. And now, after all the pain and grief and loss Bucky had caused to innocent people, he certainly still didn’t feel worthy of Steve’s forgiveness or blessing.

And here Steve was, screaming to the world from a stage much larger than that stupid apartment rooftop, that he loved Bucky romantically and unconditionally and would do anything to make sure the world knew it.

Inhaling slowly, Bucky blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to pour down his face. However, he didn’t have a chance to stifle his emotions. Just as he reached up to surreptitiously brush the tears from his eyes, he felt Steve’s arms wrap around him, tugging him close. Instantly, Bucky collapsed into Steve’s chest, burying his face into the valley of his pecs as he wrapped himself in a cocoon of warm limbs and overwhelming emotion.

“Shit… you always were really good at coming up with speeches off the cuff,” Bucky said, his voice cracking with emotion. He shook his head, covertly drying the tears on his cheeks before finally finding the strength to meet Steve’s gaze. “Babe… you really meant all that…?”

“Of course I did,” Steve replied. He leaned in, nosing at the crook of Bucky’s neck with a contented sigh. “I meant every single word of it. I’m sorry I didn't tell you I switched the videos. I really wanted it to be a surprise.”

“But when did you even work on this other one?  We were editing the first video together for four days!” Bucky asked.

“I spent a lot of time not sleeping this week”, Steve chuckled. “I’m honestly really glad we didn’t get to see the fallout if we had posted the original one. Everyone really blew this one out of proportion when it wasn’t even that bad…”

“Maybe it’s because they still view us like old grandpas,” Bucky snorted. “Shit Steve… Now I feel like a total asshole for wanting to make the other video. This one is more meaningful… more beautiful. I feel like a real dick-" 

“Don’t,” Steve interjected. “We made that one together, and that’s all that matters. I wanted to make it too. Besides, I didn’t delete the first video.”

Bucky hesitated, his eyebrow lifting in confusion. Steve laughed, gesturing over his shoulder at the hallway. “It's still on our computer. It’s just for us to enjoy, you know? And this one online? It has all the same material… it’s just cut differently.” Leaning in, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple and inhaled his scent. “So if you’re an asshole for making the first video, then so am I. Fair’s fair, you know?”

Bucky nodded. He settled into Steve’s side, holding onto him like he was the world; which in reality, he really was. Pressing his temple to Steve’s shoulder, Bucky allowed the armor and the tough exterior he wore on a daily basis to slough away, leaving him small and comfortable in the crook of Steve’s arms.  He didn’t often let himself get too cozy like this, especially where others could see. But the truth was he didn’t really care in the slightest at that moment. All that mattered was holding tightly to this perfect man that had turned out to be the greatest gift he could ask for in this whole, God-forsaken century. 

“So…” Bucky started. He looked up at Steve, hesitating for a second. When Steve offered him a confused look, he smiled a little and reached up to brush his fingers over his cheek. “Call me sappy, but does this mean I’m stuck with you until the day we finally die... again?”

Steve chuckled. He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s metal hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly. “Yeah I think so. I mean, if you’ll have me, that is." 

“Oh, I’ll have you,” Bucky purred in delight. He bumped his forehead into Steve’s cheek before giving him a cock-sure look. “I’ll have you in any position you put me in, if I’m being honest.”

Steve sighed in annoyance, the earlier mantle of tender affection collapsing with Bucky’s lewd statement. “Really?” he asked in resignation. “I just made a meaningful, touching video, _and_ poured my damn soul out to you, and you make it sexual. Why do I even try with you?”

“Well, to be fair, you made your declaration of enduring love directly after what was supposed to be a porno, so don’t pull your shit with me, Rogers.”

Steve snorted, his feigned irritation melting away as he conceded. “Okay I guess you got me there. But in all seriousness, you're really stuck with me Barnes.” Leaning in, Steve pressed kisses to Bucky’s throat, nipping the skin in a teasing motion. “I really hope you're ready for years of living with me and my so-called bullshit. ‘Cause there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

“Bring it on, big man,” Bucky said affectionately. With that, he straightened up, and cast a look back towards the door their teammates had escaped through. “So, honestly, was everyone genuinely reacting like that, because they thought the video was inappropriate, or was that all an act?” 

Steve shrugged. “As far as I know, it was a genuine reaction. Which, really, kind of makes sense after Natasha’s comment to me a couple years ago.”

“What comment was that?” Bucky asked curiously. 

Steve hesitated, his cheeks flushing pink for a brief moment. “Uhm, well… After we found out it was you that was trying to kill Fury and such, she and I were on the run from Pierce and what was supposed to be SHIELD. She kissed me as a way to slip past Rumlow and his men when we were at a shopping mall, and she asked me if that had been my first kiss since we were in the war. Apparently, I look way too innocent for my own good, and it still confuses people that I actually have a sex drive at all.” 

Bucky listened intently to Steve’s explanation. However, the moment Steve mentioned Natasha’s kiss, Bucky’s train of thought came screeching to a halt and he grabbed Steve’s arm to stop him. “Wait a minute, wait… Nat kissed you?!” Bucky exclaimed in indignation. 

Steve nodded, his guilty smile returned with a vengeance. “Yeah… I mean, we had a whole mall’s worth of SHIELD security out looking for us. It was the only way we could get past them without causing too much of a scene.” 

“Oh sure, it's a sin to wanna kanoodle with you out in the field, but Nat and you lock lips and no one bats an eye. That just doesn't seem fair,” Bucky complained. He slumped back into the sofa cushions, glaring at Steve from his position as he crossed his arms in defiance. “Fine, I take back what I said before. You and I, sex in the field… not happening now, mister. How’d you like that?” 

“Relax, it was a diversion,” Steve snickered. He held his hands up, cupping Bucky’s shoulders before kissing him to calm him down. Damn him, but it worked miracles, and Bucky’s irritation melted away to nothing at that simple kiss. “I have absolutely zero romantic interest in her, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you know that. Cross my heart, babe.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, tightening his fingers around Steve’s wrist. “Okay, okay, I believe you. I'm just mad you didn't think to pull that diversion tactic with me on any of our missions. There's so many missed opportunities there, babe, and I’m gonna make sure we don’t lose out on anymore during future missions, you watch me!”

Steve barked a laugh at his complaint, his laughter easily wiping away the last of Bucky’s insecurity. Sure he knew he was being _slightly_ unnecessarily jealous of Natasha’s kiss, but Steve’s reasoning didn’t stop the childish little urge to post the raunchy version of their tape all over the compound should anyone (teammates or otherwise) have any wise ideas about flirting with Steve in the future.

As Bucky mulled over the whole, crazy event in his head, an idea too delicious to pass up suddenly came to him. He sat up, ignoring the curious sound that Steve made and his features lit up with a smile. “Hey, Stevie. Remember that time Tony blew my arm off in the lab trying to install flashing LED lights into the grooves? His apology was to make me a new one, but I said I was gonna find a way to get him back anyway?” When Steve nodded and confirmed the memory, Bucky gave him a wicked look. “I think I have the perfect way to pay him back for that...”

* * *

 

It took Bucky and Steve approximately ten minutes to find, encrypt, and send the original sex tape to Tony through FRIDAY’s e-delivery system.

It took Tony approximately six minutes to review the video.

One screaming fit and half a bottle of tequila later, it was the best prank Bucky and Steve had ever pulled on a fellow teammate in their very long lives. Mission, most certainly, accomplished.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to the Stuckylibrary for presenting this collaborative work project. It was fun as hell, and I look forward to more projects like this in the future! And thank you to my beta/artist Jessie for being my personal cheerleader/drill sergeant and keeping me on task. You are awesome!!!
> 
> Follow me on [TUMBLR](http://steves--winter--boobear.tumblr.com/) MY FLOCK.


End file.
